Sailormoon: Eternity
by Dejana Talis
Summary: The years between Chaos and Crystal Tokyo are not entirely peaceful. Destiny brings the Sailor Senshi a new enemy and a new ally. What kind of enemy can challenge the team that defeated Sailor Galaxia? Will their new ally be a benefit or a weakness?
1. Prologue

This fanfiction is cross-posted on ASMR, Aria's Ink, and fanfiction.net.  
  
The Prologue begins after the following Author's Notes.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I found out that there are no good answers   
  
just an open blue sky when the morning comes"   
  
-Margot Wagner, "Open Blue Sky"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Okay, here's the deal.  
  
This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I first wrote back in 1997. Since then, some of the plot devices I've used have become rather cliche. When I revisited the story this year I realized that the original version was quite badly written, but I think the concept merits another try. Therefore, I'm making an attempt at becoming one of those rare authors who can write a overused plot devices successfully.   
  
Yes, there is an original character in this story, and yes, she shares my pen name. However, I have made every effort to prevent this character from becoming the dreaded Mary-Sue. The character is so old now that I can not imagine her having any other name than Dejana. That doesn't mean she's a self-insertion. As you read this, if you do after seeing these confessions, you'll notice other cliched concepts. I hope I have been able to lift those ideas out of the dreaded pit of overuse.   
  
I only ask that you not dismiss this story out of hand, and that you read through Chapter Two of Book One to see what I'm doing with the story before you decide whether or not to continue. Of course, I can't force you to, but I hope with all my heart that you will at least give this fanfiction a chance. I am applying all my best writing skills to making this story an enjoyable piece of work.  
  
That being said, I'm trying to base this story on the manga because I prefer that plotline over the anime. However, I am more familiar with the anime than the manga, so you'll probably notice some aspects of the anime sneaking in from time to time. If you spot any major issues that don't fit with the manga, please let me know so I can remedy the situation before it grows into some huge plot problem.  
  
I do have one conflict that I know about in advance: Sailor Pluto. When I originally wrote this story I was rather ignorant of the events of Setsuna's life, specifically her reincarnation by Neo-Queen Serenity in the manga. Unfortunately, a lot of the plot of this fanfiction hinges on Pluto having a linear lifespan, that is, living straight from the Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo like anyone else. I did a lot of thinking but I could not find a way to resolve this, so Sailor Pluto will be slightly AU in that she has simply stood at the Time Gate from the Silver Millennium to the present. That will be obvious from the story, but I wanted to make it clear that it's not a mistake, it's an intentional change from canon.  
  
Finally, I would LOVE to hear from the readers of this story! This is going to be quite a long fanfiction - by the time it's completed I'll probably be ready to retire from the fandom - and it would be helpful to know that I have an audience enjoying my efforts. I do promise that I won't start holding the chapters hostage for critiques or anything, though. I am pleased with the way this story is going so far and I am completely committed to finishing it (I already have the whole thing outlined!) even if I don't get a single comment or email, but it would be nice to get some feedback from you. ^.^  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my work.  
  
-Dejana  
  
11/10/2003  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Prologue  
  
------------------------------  
  
"It can't be true. They must be alive, somewhere. They must be."   
  
------------------------------  
  
The morning began brightly on the moon, warming the Moon Kingdom with its gentle smiling rays. It was a morning like any other, carrying the eternal promise of peace and prosperity. Elsewhere in the universe, pain existed. Misery. Suffering. Desperation. But not here. Here, on the moon, none of those things could exist. This silver orb and the array of planets that made up its galactic family were under the watchful, motherly eye of none other than Queen Serenity. She would live forever, and so also the Silver Millennium.   
  
Yet an alert, watchful eye would have detected a hint of unrest. Rumors were circulating, rumors of an approaching threat. However, the slight nervous fear that was present in the populace of the moon withered and faded in the light of an even more powerful emotion: Faith. Above all, there existed an unwavering belief that Queen Serenity would protect her people, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana woke with the sun, as usual, abruptly sitting up in bed as soon as the slightest beam of light touched her face. The brilliant star called to her each morning, the light filtering through the invisible atmosphere dome high above the surface, rousing Dejana from her sleep in time to see the moon awaken. Instantly wide awake, the young Lunarian turned to the window to look down on the palace gardens.   
  
She watched through deep, dark eyes as the sun awakened the beautiful flowers in her favorite part of the moon, and she smiled as the petals opened, bright bursts of pastel color shining boldly against the whiteness of the environment. The very essence of peace rolled across the landscape, touching every flower and flowing into Dejana and through her, warming her body from the inside.   
  
Could there be any better time to be alive?  
  
Despite the joy innate in being a resident of the moon, and a member of the Royal court besides, something nagged at Dejana's high spirits. An approaching danger? The young Lady recalled what she had heard about Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom. Most of the Moon Kingdom's citizens were unconcerned. Surely Beryl could not overcome the power of Queen Serenity?  
  
Dejana climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, slipping her feet into a pair of soft flat shoes. She would wear practical clothing for now, a simple, sturdy dress with an apron tied over it. She had to help the servants in the kitchen this morning before she could join her friends. Swiftly she tightened the lacings of the apron around her waist and pushed her usual black headband into her long indigo hair. Finally Dejana scooped up a violet star-shaped crystal on a silver chain, and hung it around her neck as she rushed out of her chambers.  
  
------------------------------  
  
By the time the midday meal was served, Dejana was worn out from her morning chores. She had spent hours helping to prepare the feast for tonight's ball. Fortunately, Dejana was to be allowed to relax this afternoon. Other hands would decorate the ballroom so the indigo-haired girl could spend some time with her friends.  
  
She was late for lunch, and skidded into the private dining room still in her work clothes. The others were already seated, and as her dark eyes fell on the group of elegant Princesses in their flowing white gowns, Dejana felt the heat of shame rise into her cheeks. She gently closed the door behind her, wishing futilely that she had taken the time to return to her room to change clothes.  
  
"Dejana!" Young Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom, was out of her chair in an instant, dashing across the floor to embrace her tardy friend.  
  
"Oof," Dejana grunted as she was assaulted by warm arms and an abundance of light, lacy cloth. Serenity's long streams of hair swirled around the pair as Dejana returned the embrace. "Princess, I can't breathe," she gasped playfully.  
  
Serenity released her friend and held her at arm's length, a disapproving look on her face. "Dejana, I've told you a hundred times. No formality." Without waiting for a response, Serenity spun around and tugged the older girl toward the table. The meal had already been served, and after greeting the rest of her friends Dejana eagerly helped herself to some ambrosia.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?" Princess Setsuna of Pluto inquired from her seat beside Dejana. "We've missed you."  
  
"I've been helping in the kitchens," Dejana replied, turning to meet the smiling gaze of her green-haired friend. "You wouldn't believe how much food they're preparing for tonight."  
  
From across the table, Neptune's Princess Michiru narrowed her blue-green eyes. "Why does the Queen make you do such things?" she muttered. "Such manual labor should be left to others."  
  
Tilting her head idly, Dejana's cerulean-violet eyes became distant. "Queen Serenity was most generous in taking me as her ward after my parents died," she reminded Michiru. "I am happy to do my part to repay the favor. It is enough of a blessing that I've been allowed to become friends with all of you."  
  
"Well, once we were introduced to one another, not even the Silver Crystal could have kept us apart," Princess Minako of Venus broke in brightly. Setsuna playfully bumped her shoulder against Dejana's, smiling in agreement.  
  
"The Queen does have the right to decide what company her daughter keeps," Dejana muttered. "After all, I'm not a Princess."  
  
"You are a Lady by birth," Serenity argued. "Besides, I choose my own friends." She beamed down the table at all of them, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
Haruka, Princess of Uranus, passed a bowl of bread toward Dejana, tossing her head to clear her short blonde hair from her eyes. "Do you have the afternoon free at least?"  
  
"Yes, you'll have to prepare for the ball with us," Princess Rei of Mars insisted. "Nobody can braid my hair into that tiara thing like you do."  
  
"And I want to try my hand at fixing yours," Setsuna added, her crimson eyes shining as she beamed at her slightly younger friend. "If I have been released from my duty at the Time Gate for this event, surely you will be allowed the same respite from your chores?"  
  
"I do have the rest of the day to myself," Dejana assured the group. "The Queen wanted me to be able to spend it with all of you."  
  
"Perfect," Haruka replied with a sour grin. "I'll need someone to distract me from the idiocy of these royal functions."  
  
"Oh come now, Haruka, it's not that bad," Michiru teased her. "I always seem to have plenty of fun."  
  
"Well, lots of people ask you to dance," Haruka muttured grimly.   
  
"Perhaps they fear you'll break them in half if they miss a step." Michiru grinned at the tall, athletic Princess, a taunting glint sparkling in her eyes. "After all, you'll be stronger than nearly all of the guests."  
  
"Well, they should spend more time building up strength, then," Haruka replied dismissively, accepting the ambrosia Rei was offering her. "Anyway, I'd rather be training."  
  
"Training, training, always training!" Minako rolled her eyes, reaching for a pitcher of water. "Have a little fun sometimes!"  
  
"Minako, would you kindly keep your hair off my plate?" Jupiter's Princess Makoto protested, lifting a curl of long blonde hair aside as the blue-eyed girl leaned forward across the table. "Training is important, Haruka," Makoto agreed, "but it's also good to relax and let your - Minako! - hair down."  
  
"Do you think we'll finally meet the Princess of Saturn tonight?" Rei inquired.  
  
"I doubt it," Princess Ami of Mercury replied with a sigh. "She's still very young, and hasn't yet awakened as a Senshi." The blue-haired girl shuddered slightly as she remembered her studies of the powers of Saturn. "Personally, I think it might be best if she never awakens."  
  
"As do we all," Setsuna concurred, "but it would still be nice to meet Princess Hotaru. I'm sure she'd be a great friend."  
  
"Has your mother told you anything, Serenity?" Rei inquired.   
  
There was a pause. Everyone present turned toward the head of the table. The Princess of the Moon was silent, a distant, dreamy look in her bright blue eyes. She gazed off into the empty air in front of her, her meal forgotten, a half-smile curving her rosy lips.  
  
"Serenity?" Makoto's eyes narrowed. "Are you all right? Serenity?"  
  
"What?" The Moon Princess snapped out of her reverie, blinking. "Did someone say something?"  
  
Minako glared down at her plate, one of her hands curling into a fist. "Serenity," she growled disapprovingly, "you've been down to Earth again, haven't you?"  
  
"Hmm? Umm...well, I..." A bright red flush tainted the pale skin of Serenity's face, and she averted her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Princess!" Rei burst out, a flame alighting within her eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave the Moon again this week!"  
  
"Come on, everyone, try to understand!" Serenity protested, gripping the edge of the table with both hands. "If you could only see how beautiful and colorful everything is on Earth...and the fresh breeze, a real breath of air, it's not like what the dome creates for us..."  
  
"We have been down to Earth, Serenity," Ami reminded her friend. "We try to limit our time there responsibly, however."  
  
A mischievous smile curved Makoto's lips, and her green eyes sparkled. "Well, we all know Serenity's real reason for going to Earth so often," she teased. The Moon Princess' blush darkened to a deep red.  
  
"Serenity! You know that personal relationships between the Moon and the Earth are strictly taboo!" Michiru scolded.  
  
An indignant look banished the flush from Serenity's cheeks, and she folded her arms across her chest. "None of you understand what it is to be a young woman in love!" she proclaimed.  
  
Minako looked as if she were about to disagree, but at that moment they were interrupted by the entrance of Queen Serenity herself. She swept in through the doors of the dining room, her simple gown of the purest white trailing on the crystal floor. In unison, the Princesses and Dejana rose from their chairs to show respect to the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. With utmost grace, Princess Serenity glided across the room and planted a gentle kiss on her mother's pale cheek.  
  
"The servants are waiting," the Queen informed the assembled girls. "Have you finished your lunch?" The group murmured assent, and obediently filed out of the dining room through the door at the Queen's side. "Dejana." The elegant ruler stopped the indigo-haired Lady as she was passing the woman that had given her a life in the Palace. "Walk with me a moment, will you?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Her head bowed demurely, Dejana walked slowly beside Queen Serenity, her hands clasped in front of her. She hardly dared to breathe, desperate to be the most proper young Lady that she could be. Serenity was so close, so warm, and yet the power that radiated from her slender form enticed anyone around her into submission. In silence they walked through the white, high-ceilinged halls of the Moon Palace, luminescent in the glow of the sun. At last they stopped on a small balcony that overlooked the extensive gardens of the Moon.  
  
Dejana stood nervously at the balcony's edge, not daring to lean on the railing, trying to act as a mature woman should. For a moment, there was silence. Standing beside the beautiful Queen Serenity, Dejana felt smaller and plainer than ever before. She was terribly conscious of her rough work clothes and apron, and wished bitterly to be anywhere else at this moment.  
  
"Dejana," Serenity said finally.  
  
"Yes, my Queen?"  
  
"Are you...happy here?"  
  
Confused, Dejana's head snapped up and she stared at the Queen incredulously. "Of course, my Queen. I am eternally grateful to you for giving me a home here."  
  
Serenity's gentle eyes seemed strange somehow, distant and clouded. "You and the Solar System Princesses, you get along well, do you not?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I love every one of them dearly," Dejana replied. A sick feeling of worry was beginning to settle into her stomach. ~Is she going to send me away?~ she thought in alarm.  
  
"And my daughter," the Queen continued. "How do you feel about her?"  
  
"She is more precious to me than any other," Dejana said firmly. ~Why is she asking me these things?~ she wondered.  
  
Queen Serenity turned toward the edge of the balcony and lifted her slender hands to rest them upon the railing. A light breeze jostled a few strands of her shimmering lavender hair, and the sunlight glistened across the royal mark on her forehead. She was every bit the powerful ruler, and yet to Dejana she suddenly seemed old and tired.  
  
"Dejana," Serenity said again, "what is your greatest desire?"  
  
"To faithfully serve and protect the Moon Kingdom, the Royal Family, and the Princesses of this system," Dejana answered promptly without a second thought. Her entire heart lay with her friends and the Kingdom of the Moon.  
  
The Queen rotated toward the indigo-haired Lady again and gave her a gentle smile. "As I thought," she said softly. Serenity's hands trembled slightly at her sides, as if she were restraining herself from doing something. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes in silence.  
  
"Now, go and rejoin your friends," Queen Serenity instructed her.  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana was unusually quiet for the rest of the day, thinking about her strange conversation with the Queen and the odd sense of danger that continued to plague her subconscious. Her friends were disturbed by her silence and pestered her to confide in them. Dejana tried to convince the group that she was fine, but she couldn't shake off the troubled feeling that tugged at her soul. This disturbance went beyond the fear inspired by rumors. She had a sickening feeling of foreboding, as if a great tragedy were looming just beyond the horizon.  
  
Although her friends insisted that they would listen and trust her, Dejana kept her fears to herself. After all, unlike the others, she was not a Sailor Senshi. She had no special powers to enable her to sense dangers. Dejana longed to meet with her dearest friend, Setsuna, but with all the preparations that were needed for the ball, there was no chance for Dejana to speak with the Time Guardian privately.   
  
When all of the Princesses had been dressed in their finest and the party had finally begun, Dejana went alone to her chambers and stood there for a long time, gazing at the beautiful gown she had chosen to wear.   
  
It was rather simple and yet elegant, with slightly puffed sleeves that started below her shoulder and stopped at her elbows. It was white, like the Princess dresses of her friends, and had a thick collar that matched her indigo hair. The skirt was long and flowing, and a ribbon of indigo ran from the middle of the gown's chest to the bottom of the skirt, with a thinner ribbon wrapped around the waist.   
  
Dejana slowly dressed herself in the trailing gown and stared at her own reflection in her mirror for a while. Downstairs at the ball, each of the Princesses was being grandly introduced by heralds, each of them with royalty for parents. They were always careful not to make Dejana feel inferior around them, but sometimes the orphaned Lady could not ignore the simple facts: Her best friends were Princesses and Senshi, and she was not. Yet at heart, as a person, Dejana was not much different from any of them.   
  
In the smooth glass Dejana met her own cerulean-violet gaze beneath the shawl of hair that flowed to her waist. In her own eyes she had to confront the troubled, turbulent emotions she had tried to conceal from her friends, both the feeling of inferiority and the sense of danger. She tried to convince herself that she was merely imagining things, but she could not shake the feeling that Destiny itself was creeping up on her. If only she were a Senshi, then she could be certain whether or not her fears were born of her imagination.   
  
With her next thought Dejana scolded herself for her selfish desires. Queen Serenity had generously taken her in to live in the Royal household when Dejana had been orphaned, and she had been given the opportunity to become close to every one of the planets' Princesses, despite their status as Sailor Senshi. To further wish for the power and prestige of a Senshi herself would be pure greed, unbecoming of a Lady of the Moon Kingdom. Dejana knew that the Queen would be disappointed in her if she continued these futile wishes.  
  
Fondly Dejana gazed upon a large portrait that was hanging a wall of her room. It had been intended to be a portrait of only the Sol System Princesses, but when the girls had heard this, they unanimously insisted Dejana be included. The Queen, seated in the middle of the group as they had been placed for the portrait, warmly agreed, and Dejana had found herself right in the front center. Her smiling face was immortalized in paint between that of Princess Setsuna and Princess Serenity herself, a healthy flush coloring her cheeks as she absorbed the love of her two best friends.  
  
Queen Serenity had been so moved by the girls' show of affection for her ward that she had given the portrait to Dejana as a gift, greatly disappointing the painter, no doubt, but pleasing Dejana immensely. Since then, she had appeared in every portrait of the entire group that was commissioned, often in the back row or corner, but present nonetheless.  
  
As she studied the image, Dejana noticed something she had not seen before. The pale hand of the Queen, who had been directly behind her when the portrait was made, was resting on Dejana's shoulder. Dejana had been so flustered and excited at being included with her royal friends, and had been concentrating so hard on remaining motionless for the artist, that she had not even felt the light touch of Serenity's fingers.  
  
~That's strange,~ Dejana thought, her eyes narrowing in puzzlement. ~Why would she do that?~ Eventually she shrugged, deciding it was meant as a sign that Serenity, too, counted Dejana as part of her daughter's circle.  
  
A soft knock on the door of Dejana's chambers jolted her back to reality. "Enter," she called.  
  
The door swung open, and the tall, graceful form of Princess Setsuna glided inside, closing the door behind her. Setsuna's dress was white, as all the Princess' formal gowns were, and it was trimmed with ribbons of crimson to match the young woman's eyes. A tiara rested atop the Princess of Pluto's long green hair.  
  
"I thought you might want to go down to the ballroom together," Setsuna suggested warmly, her rosy lips shaping themselves into a gentle smile.  
  
Gratitude illuminated Dejana's face for a moment, but after an instant, she looked away. "I'm...not quite ready," she murmured. "You should go ahead without me, I don't want you to be late."  
  
Setsuna's brow furrowed in concern, the smile fading from her tanned face. She approached her young friend, touching her shoulder with a slender hand. "Dejana...what's wrong?"  
  
The Lady bit her lip, considering, and at last she drew a deep breath. "Setsuna, I...it's strange but...well, I don't quite know how to ask this." The green-haired Princess waited calmly, her questioning eyes encouraging her friend to continue.  
  
"Have you...sensed anything strange?" Dejana said in a rush. "I mean, you're the Guardian of Time, have you felt any hints of danger, some kind of crisis approaching?" She was unable to meet Setsuna's gaze, and blushed as she realized how silly her questions must sound.  
  
"Actually..." Setsuna began quietly.  
  
Startled and curious, Dejana raised her violet-sapphire eyes to Setsuna's deep cinnamon ones, and found the Princess's face to be uncertain but extremely serious.  
  
The green-haired woman swallowed, searching carefully for words. "I have been bothered by those feelings," she admitted after a moment. "The mists of Time are shifting, as if something is about to happen, something that will change everything. I've mentioned it to Queen Serenity, but she seems unconcerned." Abruptly Setsuna's face twisted into an expression of frustration, and she clenched her fists at her sides. "If only I were more experienced in my duties," she lamented, "I could see the future more clearly!"  
  
Dejana's eyes softened, and she placed both hands gently on her friend's shoulders. "Don't blame yourself, Setsuna. I know you will learn better control over your powers soon. If you brought it to the Queen's attention, I'm sure she will take care of things if it's anything serious."  
  
"I hope you're right," Setsuna replied bitterly. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at Dejana intently. "What brought this on? Have you been having visions of danger?"  
  
A hot blush rose into the Lady's cheeks, and she looked at the floor. "Not visions, exactly," she murmured shyly. "It's just a feeling, a sense of something threatening the Moon, I suppose. I'm not sure when it started, but it's become more intense today." Dejana stole a glance up at Setsuna, and was horrified to see a shocked expression of something near to terror on her friend's face. "It's probably nothing," the indigo-haired Lady said hurriedly. "There are no special abilities in my line. I'm just paranoid for some reason."  
  
"No," Setsuna replied firmly. "If we're both sensing something, it could very well be a serious matter. We should go to the Queen right away!" Taking Dejana by the hand, the Princess began to head for the door.  
  
"Oh, not tonight," Dejana protested. "We shouldn't disturb the festivities with something that's likely to be merely in my imagination. If you insist, we'll go see Queen Serenity tomorrow... Please, Setsuna, not tonight."  
  
Seeing the Lady's stricken expression, the tanned woman sighed and gave her friend another gentle smile. "All right," she agreed. "First thing in the morning, then." Straightening up, Setsuna adjusted her dress so the folds lay properly arranged. "Shall we head downstairs?"  
  
"I don't think I'm ready just yet," Dejana said softly. "There's so much on my mind, I need some time alone before I'll be in the mood for dancing. Perhaps a walk in the gardens will help."  
  
"The guests will miss your presence," the green-haired Princess remarked. "There are always quite a few handsome young Lords around, eager for a chance to dance with you," she added with a playful grin.  
  
"I'll be there," Dejana promised. "I just need a little time to get my thoughts together. Go on now, I'll find you in the ballroom as soon as I've had a chance to relax."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Wandering slowly around the gardens, Dejana could almost feel at peace. The earthlight shimmered in the waves of indigo hair that rolled down her back. Starlight reflected off the silver pools of the gardens and was engulfed in the deep pools of Dejana's dark eyes, mingling with the troubled look that was churning there.   
  
The young Lady walked deep into the gardens, wandering in their embrace for hours. Everything seemed perfect, but she couldn't help feeling that this was the last time she would walk these paths. The Earth was high in the sky when she stopped for a while and sat on a stone bench near a glistening fountain.  
  
The stars were shining brightly that night. Dejana gazed up into space, and a chill swept through her. Something was moving. She blinked several times, and the stars were still again, but she shuddered. There was an eerie quiet over everything, as if the entire moon was holding its breath. The calm before the storm. Again Dejana was struck by the feeling that something was moving, something was watching, something was approaching. The evil of it seemed to sweep over her, and a cold wind came up suddenly, chilling her to the core.   
  
Dejana leaped up in fear, her senses suddenly building to a sharp peak. She turned toward the palace, her mind filled with images of death and destruction, and started running as fast as she could, fighting the hindrances of her flowing gown and dress shoes. In her haste, she slipped on the slick stones of the garden path and hit her head hard on the ground.   
  
------------------------------  
  
A while later, Dejana's eyes fluttered open. Her head ached, her stomach felt sickly cold, and she moaned as she pushed herself up. For a moment she was confused, unable to understand why her bed was so hard, her room so cold and dark and filled with strange sounds that disturbed the moon's peace. She looked around with blurred eyes. As her vision cleared, Dejana's memories came flooding back and she gasped in horror as she surveyed the destruction surrounding her.   
  
The Moon Kingdom was in ruins. Pillars and walls had collapsed and shattered. The once-silver pools of the gardens now leaked black liquid across torn pathways. Dead flowers littered the ground around her.  
  
Dejana turned desperately toward her home, toward the window she had looked out of only this morning, when all of this had been breathtakingly beautiful. Only the palace still stood, a glowing symbol of Queen Serenity's power. Some of the sweeping towers had already started to crumble. The impossible had indeed happened. Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom had attacked, and they were destroying everything.  
  
Stunned, unable to accept the truth right before her eyes, Dejana stared numbly at the ruins of what had been the ultimate haven of peace. In the distant ruined courtyard she could see Queen Serenity now, standing near the palace with her consorts, Luna and Artemis. Dejana did not see the Senshi anywhere, although she seached every corner with her eyes. Queen Serenity, fighting alone, was losing. The dark shadows of Beryl's youma were approaching from every direction, their darkness threatening to envelop the only remaining light.  
  
She was no Senshi, but Dejana was determined to help in any way she could. She leapt forward to run to the Queen's side - and was suddenly consumed by a sharp, stabbing pain that rammed itself through her stomach and filled her entire body. The ground rolled, and Dejana collapsed to her knees, barely able to keep herself from falling flat on the ground. Desperately she kept her eyes locked on the tiny distant figure of Queen Serenity, silently begging her to succeed, to restore the moon to its shining brilliance.   
  
There was only one way the Queen could seal the rift and close off the Dark Kingdom again. Dejana watched the Queen raise the Moon Stick high into the air. The Silver Crystal glittered within the gold crescent, and a wave of silver magic swept out from the Queen in all directions.   
  
Suddenly Dejana glimpsed all her best friends rising from the ruined moon, enveloped in Serenity's magic; Ami, Makoto, Haruka, everyone except Setsuna, who was not present. Her friends were encased in bubbles and floated high up, away from the shattered kingdom. Dejana could see the Princess in one, and even Prince Endymion, who had returned to the palace for one last dance.   
  
Part of the wave of magic now rolled towards Dejana, beckoning her into its embrace as well. Dejana was too overwhelmed by the situation to wonder why. She staggered to her feet, still reeling from her injuries but desperate not to be left behind. She wanted to go, to throw herself into the magic that had taken her friends so she could be with them, but in the next instant something seized control of her heart and she was suddenly afraid of the Queen's magic. Dejana's feet rebelled against her control, and she backed away...  
  
The ground shook, and a huge rift opened in the moon under Dejana's feet. Dejana shrieked as she slipped into the bottomless canyon, and as she fell, her heart began to echo her fear with its own pain as she sensed Queen Serenity's life, the light of the Silver Millennium, fading and flickering out.   
  
Serenity's final burst of power made one last attempt to retrieve Dejana and failed, dissipating into the air as its source lost her life. The Moon Princess, eight members of her court, and the Prince of Earth floated off to safety. Lady Dejana tumbled to her doom.  
  
------------------------------  
  
For a long time, there was only darkness. The mind floated, isolated, wrapped in the soothing cloak of unconsciousness. Here there was no pain, no memory, no misery. There were no images of destruction and death. It was quiet, blissfully quiet, free of screams and deafening explosions. For this mind, the universe was frozen in one single, peaceful instant. Unable to think, the mind was not even aware of the events it had just witnessed. For a time it drifted in blessed ignorance.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana's eyes opened. She closed them. It was still dark; the sun wouldn't be waking her up for a few hours. Dejana rolled over on her side and curled up into a ball. The bed was so soft that she nearly drifted into sleep, but she felt chilled. Why wasn't she under her blankets? As she moved her legs, she felt the thick fabric of her formal dress against her skin.   
  
Puzzled, Dejana sat up, trying to clear her mind. What had happened last night? She didn't feel well; her very core seemed cold and clammy, and she shivered violently. Warily she opened her eyes again.  
  
The room was dark. No earthlight sprinkled in through the window. There was no breeze, either, because there were no windows at all. A realization dawned on Dejana's mind then, and the chill within her spread throughout her body.   
  
She was not in her own room.   
  
Fighting the panic that threatened to rise in her throat, she searched her confused mind, searching for the events of the previous evening. The ball. There had been a Royal ball.   
  
Dejana squeezed her eyes shut, remembering - and then it all came rushing back. The destruction. The screaming. The darkness as the Silver Millennium was enveloped by evil. The cold knife that was plunged into Dejana's heart as Queen Serenity died. The rushing wind howling in her ears as she tumbled into the abyss.  
  
"No..." the lost Lady whispered, her voice hoarse and startling in the strange, silent room. "It's impossible. It can't be."   
  
The cold feeling within her deepened and condensed into an icy, sickening emptiness. She felt hollow inside, devoid of light. The comforting delusion of denial swept into the emptiness, obscuring her memories.   
  
"It can't be true. They must be alive, somewhere. They must be."   
  
Breathing heavily, her heart racing, Dejana climbed off the bed and stood up, feeling trapped within this strange room. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she could now make out a dim sliver of light at one side of the room, which appeared to be leaking in underneath a door.  
  
"Where am I?" she now wondered, still speaking aloud in attempt to quiet the fear born of isolation. "What is this place? Have I been abducted? Yes, that's it, I've been abducted from the Palace, and I've just had a nightmare," she murmured numbly, laughing nervously. "Maybe I can escape from here on my own, so the Sailor Senshi won't have to come rescue me."   
  
More nervous, halfhearted giggles escaped her lips as she slowly crept toward the door. The room seemed empty, and no objects met her outstretched, searching hands. When she reached the door, her fingers traced the smooth wood down to the handle. Steadying herself with a deep breath, her hand squeezed the handle and she slowly pulled the door open a crack.  
  
Bright light stung Dejana's eyes, and she closed them for a moment until they adjusted to the change. Carefully, she peered out into a long, white hallway. It was completely empty. Opening the door further, she stepped out into the hall.  
  
The hallway was lined with doors, each one a different color. The wood of the door beneath her hands was painted a dark blue. Looking back, Dejana saw a blue room containing only the bed and a large chest of drawers, also in shades of blue.   
  
Turning back to the hallway, Dejana eyed the other doors with renewed hope. "The others..." she whispered.  
  
Dejana eagerly rushed up to the nearest door, painted yellow, and yanked it open. It was empty, save for a yellow bed and chest identical to that of the room Dejana had awoken in.   
  
Holding on to the glimmer of hope, she dashed from one door to the next, her long dress swirling around her legs. The rooms were all empty. Her movements became more and more frantic as the cold, empty feeling within her reasserted itself.   
  
"Setsuna... Ami... Princess..." she sobbed as she searched. "I'm all alone! Where are you?"   
  
By the time Dejana reached the last door, which was a swirl of gold and silver, tears were sliding down her cheeks. This door was shiny, and she was able to recognize her own reflection in its textured surface. She was still dressed in her formal gown, but it had been streaked with dirt, and there was a tear in the skirt and another in one sleeve. Breathing heavily, the young Lady stared at her own haunted eyes as she hesitated at this door. It was larger and heavier than the others, and it was half open.  
  
~Come in, Lady Dejana.~  
  
The words seemed to go directly into her mind without passing through her ears at all. It was a dark, echoing presence that she felt more than heard inside her head. Afraid, alone, and upset beyond her capacity to control, Dejana shoved the door open and ran into the room, hoping beyond reason that she would see the Queen, the Princess, and all her friends standing there.   
  
No friendly faces were there to greet her.  
  
"Where are they?!" she cried, almost hysterical. "Where is the Queen? The Princess... Tell me where they are!"  
  
The room was circular, with a raised platform on one side. The wall above the platform contained an inky black disc, painted with a tableau of stars. The walls, floor, and domed ceiling were all built of alabaster marble, which seemed to glow from within. At the far side of the room stood an enormous set of double doors made of precious crystal. The only occupant of the room stood in its center, where a strange symbol had been carved into the stone.  
  
The spectre was tall and completely covered by a void-black cloak that trailed on the floor. The cloak was topped by a loose hood that draped low over the mysterious being's head, hiding its face in shadow. It did not speak, but stood facing the frantic Lady Dejana, the darkness of the mystery beneath its hood focused intently upon her.  
  
"Answer me!" Dejana demanded, nearly choking on her emotions.  
  
~I believe you already know the answers you seek. The echoes of their presence are no longer within you. Search inside yourself, if you wish to find the truth.~   
  
Again, the voice pierced directly into her mind. Although the cloaked figure showed no signs that betrayed its sex, the voice was definately male. Its words reminded Dejana of the chill emptiness she felt within herself.  
  
"No," she whispered. "I won't believe it."   
  
The vibrant, smiling faces of her friends swam within her mind, nearly visible to her eyes. They couldn't be gone.   
  
"Why have you abducted me? Let me go. Now, do you hear me? I want to go home!" Dejana cried. Everything will be all right soon, she assured herself. I just have to get home.  
  
~What home?~ The cloaked figure's words struck terror in Dejana's heart. ~You have no home. Not anymore. This is your home now, Dejana.~  
  
Dejana stared at him, tears flooding her dark eyes.   
  
"No! That's not true! You're lying to me! Queen Serenity will punish you for keeping me a prisoner," she added indignantly. "Let me out of here!"   
  
Panic filled her soul. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.  
  
~It was Beryl, the one you did not fear. She destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and your Queen Serenity killed herself getting rid of her. The Silver Millennium is at an end.~ The being spoke in stoic tones, remaining perfectly motionless as he tore Dejana's heart asunder with his words.   
  
~Beryl is gone now, but not forever. She will be back, and Serenity knew it. She sent your friends away to the future, Dejana, to fight Queen Beryl when she returns. I pulled you out just in time.~  
  
"In time? IN TIME FOR WHAT!?" Dejana was screaming now. She was furious. How dare he? How dare he tear her away from her closest friends? How dare he steal her from her home, when they needed her?  
  
~Calm down, Dejana. This is Starlight Palace. It exists between dimensions. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time. You are here to be trained,~ the mysterious stranger explained smoothly. ~When the Moon Princess and her court reappear, you will be their guardian, the protector of the Sailor Senshi. It is your destiny.~  
  
"No, I won't! I want to go home right now. I don't believe you." However, Dejana's voice grew quieter as the speaker's words began to resonate with the messages her soul were sending her.  
  
~You know it is true. You felt it yourself, and you saw the destruction. What you never knew is that you are a Sailor Senshi, just like your friends, with duties of your own. You too have a destiny written into the fabric of the cosmos.~  
  
"A Sailor Senshi..." Dejana could not help feeling a slight thrill of excitement at these words. "But... I thought only a Princess could become a Senshi. I'm an orphan, I don't carry royal blood."  
  
~There are many things in this universe that you do not know, Dejana.~ The cloaked figure still stood motionless, speaking without words, and without moving an inch.   
  
~Not all Senshi come from royal houses. Quite a few Senshi are chosen for specific duties, based on their inner qualities. Also, you guard the...~   
  
Suddenly a hint of uncertainty entered the hollow tones of the mysterious stranger.   
  
~You do have it, don't you? The gift from Queen Serenity? I see you wear the necklace, you must have the gift with you as well... Come, tell me you have it...~   
  
The uncertainty was almost bordering on panic, a strange emotion for a faceless robed telepath.  
  
"Yes, I have it," Dejana replied, puzzled. She clutched her hand to her chest, the treasured item taking on an even deeper meaning now that its giver was forever lost. "I never take it off."  
  
~See that you don't.~ The voice regained its composure. ~It is now the only one left in the Universe, and will be of more importance than you know.~   
  
Now the mysterious being glided closer to Dejana, seeming to hover in the air although the cloak's edges rested on the marble floor.   
  
~Your job is to aid Sailor Pluto in preserving the future, when the Royal Family will once again come into power.~  
  
"Sailor Pluto..." Dejana murmured. "Setsuna-chan."   
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her fondest friend. The two of them had always shared a connection, and although Setsuna was usually bound to the Time Gate, Dejana had often made time to visit her in her loneliness. As Dejana thought about Setsuna, she felt a glimmer of light within the void that had grown inside her.   
  
"Where is she? She still lives, I feel it!"  
  
~Pluto left the moon before Queen Serenity's power could reach her, as she is bound by her obligation to the time stream. She has the duty of guarding the Time Gate, which will prevent her from constantly protecting the other Senshi. You were best friends as inhabitants of the Moon, and one day you will be partners in responsibility.~  
  
"Partners? Where is she, then? I want to see her!" Dejana demanded.  
  
~You can not be together now. You must wait until the time is right.~  
  
"Why?" Dejana demanded suddenly. "Why should I believe you? Who are you? How can I trust you?"   
  
The fears returned, and Dejana remembered that she was in a strange place, alone except for a mysterious being who would not show his face.   
  
"Who are you?" she cried out again. "Let me go!"  
  
Frantic and heartbroken, Dejana lunged at the cloaked figure. Inches from the cloth of his robe, she smashed into an invisible barrier and crumpled to the ground, stunned and bruised. Rising to her knees, Dejana began to beat the barrier with her fists, screaming in frustration.   
  
The figure stood motionless, betraying no emotion, and remaining silent throughout Dejana's futile attack.   
  
Eventually her screams dissolved into tears, and she at last resigned herself to the truth of his words. She did not speak for a long time, and lay helpless on the marble floor in her dirty, torn dress, sobbing endlessly as she mourned the loss of the life she had loved so well.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Lady Dejana lived at Starlight Palace for centuries upon centuries, powerless to leave its marble embrace. Over time, she grew to trust the words and motives of the mysterious cloaked stranger. He became her sensei, and he taught her to use the Space Portal, the impossibly dark disc set into the wall above the raised platform in the round room. What Dejana had originally taken for a painting of stars was in fact a real view of a portion of the cosmos. The Portal was a window into the world, which could be ordered to display any location in the Solar System.   
  
From her marble prison Dejana was able to see what had become of the Moon through the Space Portal. Its atmosphere dome destroyed in the attack, the Moon had become a desolate wasteland, and its rate of rotation had changed drastically so that one dead hemisphere continually faced the Earth below. Her home destroyed, Dejana helplessly watched the Earth grow older.   
  
As a native of the vanished Moon Kingdom, Dejana remained ageless as civilizations of the Earth rose and fell. Her sensei taught her how to transform into her Senshi form and trained her in the use of her powers, and she grew to understand her role as the guardian of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Infinity.   
  
As guardian, she could sense the lives of each of her lost friends, and it was her fate to assume the duties of any fallen Senshi. Now that they were lost somewhere in the void, the emptiness inside her was almost too much to bear, and she also had to withstand the pressure of their Senshi responsibilities. Fortunately, since the Moon Kingdom had known peace for such a long time, their duties were not as demanding as they might have been. Dejana had never noticed she possessed these extra senses before, as all her friends were alive and surrounding her with their vibrant souls. At least Dejana had the living essence of Setsuna to keep her from caving in inside.  
  
In the Space Portal she was able to see her old friend, the time guardian, standing alone at the Time Gate year after year. Only Setsuna carried the same burden as Dejana, the memories of the bliss of the Moon Kingdom and the pain of its loss. Dejana watched helplessly as Setsuna gradually closed off her heart and her emotions, protecting herself against the pain and madness that could be born of endless solitude. Many times Dejana longed to go to her, to comfort her lonely friend, but the cloaked figure held her back.  
  
~No. Not yet.~  
  
Time passed. Sailor Infinity waited. She saw the rebirth of the Sailor Senshi. In a sense Dejana gave birth also each time one of her friends was reborn, as their Senshi essence departed from her core. At the same time, new fires erupted within her to fill the hollow void.   
  
At last, with the birth of the youngest Senshi, Dejana could enjoy the warmth of being filled again, and was free to focus on her own duties. She watched and cheered her five closest friends on as they met and joined together to fight Queen Beryl when she reappeared, but her sensei still forbade her to go to their aid.   
  
Dejana was crushed to discover that the newborn Sailor Senshi carried no memories of their former lives. They did not even miss Dejana's presence. Her heart broke when she saw the reborn Moon Princess, Usagi. She had been reduced from a graceful, gentle goddess to a clumsy crybaby. The royal fire still burned in Usagi's heart, but it was buried deep, and would require a strong catalyst to release it.   
  
Dejana often cried with grief for her lost friends. Infinity was a lost soldier, not even a distant dream.   
  
She watched from afar as the new Sailor Senshi worked together to finally defeat the Dark Kingdom. She saw the appearance of Chibi-Usa, and the war against the Black Moon. Still, she was not allowed to rejoin them. Dejana watched as the Senshi of the outer planets joined the team, Pluto among them, completing the group of her old friends. Even during the Senshi's toughest battle ever, when Sailor Galaxia nearly destroyed them, Dejana was still forbidden to leave Starlight Palace. She was only able to accept and guard the essence of each fallen friend until their Sailor Crystals were recovered and they could be reincarnated.  
  
Each time one of the Senshi lost her life in battle, Dejana performed this strenuous duty without the knowledge of any of her friends. She had become more anonymous than any other, a truly lost Senshi. Many tears fell from her gentle eyes during those sad, lonely years. Her best friends had forgotten she existed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Prologue  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	2. Lesson 1: Space Portal

Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Lesson One: Space Portal  
  
------------------------------  
  
"This Portal... Can it transport people to the places it shows?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was quiet, with a silence that was completely devoid of sound. It was always quiet here. At first, Dejana had found the silence to be deafening, and had sometimes screamed at the top of her lungs for no other reason than to hear some sign of life in this tomb.  
  
At times she just sat in the middle of one of the bedrooms, rocking back and forth with her knees tucked up to her chest, sobbing into her dress. Sometimes she wandered aimlessly in the halls, her eyes dead, her expression emotionless. Other times she slept for days, oblivious to the universe outside Starlight Palace. She was alone, completely and utterly alone. She existed numbly in this empty life for a long time, her mind a dead blank, as the shockwaves of the Moon's destruction settled and the civilizations of the Earth began to recover.  
  
One day, Dejana's zombie-like steps took her back to the main room, a place she had apathetically staggered through many times before. Slowly she stepped into the center of the room, crossing the strange convoluted emblem set into the marble. Today, she was slightly more conscious than usual, and through the haze of boredom that had dulled her mind she raised her violet-sapphire eyes to gaze upon the strange black disc that hung on the wall. A flicker of curiosity fluttered through her empty eyes.  
  
Numbly her slender fingers curved to lift the hem of her dress as Dejana gently placed one foot on the first of alabaster steps that ascended the dais. The strange glow that filled the dome-ceilinged room sent erratic light patterns across the surface of the hole in the night that adorned the wall. Her curiosity growing, Dejana climbed the remaining steps and approached the disc, peering at it through narrowed eyes.  
  
The disc was as smooth and shiny as polished obsidian, and it glittered with stars. For a painting, it was incredibly real. Dejana felt as if she could lean right into the painting and look at the stars that lay beyond the silver scrollwork of the circular frame. Almost in a daze, she raised her right hand and brushed the inky surface with her fingertips.  
  
The cold blackness rippled beneath her touch. Dejana gasped and took a step back, her mind awakening at this startling discovery. Tentatively she touched the disc again, and felt it yield to her fingers as if it were liquid. It seemed that if she pressed hard enough, she would fall through into a sea of darkness and stars.   
  
Testing the limits of the disc, Dejana pressed harder, extending her arm in front of her. At first the obsidian surface bent easily under her hand. As she increased pressure it began to resist, and when she let go it bounced back as if it were elastic, rippling for a moment and then returning to perfect smoothness.  
  
"What is this?" Dejana asked herself aloud.   
  
Her ears were startled by the sudden sound in the silence of Starlight Palace, and it brought Dejana's mind back to the reality of her situation. She let out a wail, clasping her hands to her head. Dejana had been burying herself in one of her silent moods for a few weeks before this point, and her ears protested the abrupt change in volume.   
  
"Curse this place!!" Dejana cried, sinking to her knees on the dais, her white dress crumpling around her slender form. "Curse this loneliness...why do I have to be alone...alone..."  
  
She was rocking back and forth on her knees again, her hands still pressed to her head.  
  
~Out of all of us, only I remain...only I am still alive...alone...~ she thought, once again drowning in her misery.  
  
~No. I am not the only one,~ she remembered suddenly. ~Setsuna.~  
  
Wistfully Dejana summoned her memories of her dear friend the Time Guardian, closing her eyes as the tears began to rise within her. They had had some great times together. Dejana recalled hours spent walking through the palace, the gardens, just talking endlessly with the older Princess of Pluto. A slight smile managed to curve her lips as she remembered some of the jokes they had shared, the amusing moments spent with their other friends. When duty confined Setsuna to the Time Gate, Dejana had often gone to visit her, faithfully keeping their friendship alive and preventing Setsuna from killing her emotions in self-defense.  
  
Sadness choking her throat, tears stinging her eyes, Dejana sent her mind reaching within herself to clutch the precious spark she held within her soul, the sign that Sailor Pluto still lived. The burgundy flame shone brightly in the empty void that should have been filled by the lives of her other friends, comforting Dejana in her loneliness.  
  
~If only I could see her.~  
  
A faint liquid sound beside Dejana attracted her attention, and she opened her eyes to see the void-black starscape on the wall rippling gently. The ripples became waves that burst from the center of the disc, carving into the depths of what should have been the solid wall and rising into the air on Dejana's side. The stars shimmered, the surface stilled - and there was Sailor Pluto.  
  
The image was as real as life. Sailor Pluto, in full uniform, standing in the mists of Time beside the Time Door. Her cheeks glistening with tears, Dejana turned on her knees to stare at the image in disbelief. Pluto's face was turned to her feet, and she was leaning slightly on her staff, her appearance less proud than it had been the last time Dejana had visited her there. The Senshi's chest heaved in a great shuddering breath, and the soft sound of crying reached Dejana's ears.  
  
"Setsuna!" Dejana exclaimed aloud, leaning forward to place her hands against the coldness of the liquid surface. Eagerly she pressed against the disc again, willing herself to break through, but it held firm. Defeated, Dejana sat back on her knees, her eyes glued to the image of her beloved friend.  
  
"How...how is this possible?" she whispered.  
  
~It is the power of the Space Portal.~  
  
Dejana whirled around. Her captor had appeared in the center of the room, once again covered completely in a cloak as black as an overcast midnight. His presence did not alter the silence, as he spoke directly into Dejana's mind. The hem of the cloak slid gently across the floor as he glided slowly forward, approaching the base of the dais.  
  
~The Space Portal will show you anything you wish to see, if you know its location,~ the dark figure informed her. ~It connects with shadows and darkness, hiding itself from the view of anyone at the other end of the connection.~ Dejana fought the urge to cringe as the empty, leaden tones formed themselves within her mind, and she glared at the darkness beneath the hood of her abductor. This was the first time he had appeared since the day she first arrived at Starlight Palace, and she was bitterly angry at him for leaving her in solitude for such a long time.  
  
~The Portal's function is for surveillance of this Solar System,~ the cloaked spectre continued. ~Its sight will not extend past those boundaries. That realm, however, is vast; the Portal works best when it has a target to search for.~  
  
A cloth-draped arm rose to point at Dejana. ~Within your soul you carry echoes of the essences of those Senshi who are currently living,~ he intoned. ~When you stand beside the Space Portal and concentrate on one of those lives, it will show her to you.~  
  
Breathing more rapidly as she absorbed this revelation, Dejana turned her head to look at her mourning friend in the shining surface of the disc.  
  
"This Portal..." she began quietly. "Can it...transport people to the places it shows?"  
  
For a moment, the cloaked figure was silent, and Dejana turned to face him again, afraid he had once again vanished. When the voice reentered her head, the tone sounded different, almost apologetic.  
  
~Yes, it can,~ came the response. ~That is how I brought you to Starlight Palace.~ Dejana recalled falling into the chasm that had opened in the surface of the moon, tumbling into the darkness that she now knew had contained one end of the Space Portal, waiting to swallow her.   
  
~But it will not take you to Setsuna.~  
  
A flame erupted within Dejana's dark eyes as her heart beat crazily in her chest. She rose to her feet and clenched her fists at her sides, a cold anger rising. At last she had been able to see her last remaining friend, to know she was alive, and her chance to end her loneliness was being denied to her.  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, barely restraining herself from shouting.  
  
~Only I can activate the Space Portal's ability to move matter from source to destination,~ he replied.  
  
"Well then, why don't you!?" Dejana cried, her voice rising. "She needs me! Please, let me go to her!"  
  
~I can not do that, Dejana,~ the spectre said, the voice now emotionless. ~You must remain here until the time is right.~  
  
Her chest heaving, her heart pounding, Dejana's lips released a pleading "Why?"  
  
Without giving an answer, the cloaked figure dissolved into nothingness.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana's life nearly returned to the same monotony it had been before, with a few differences. She now had the Space Portal to distract her from her loneliness, wherein she was able to watch the redevelopment of the human race. And, her heart now burned with bitter anger, a barely-restrained cold fury toward the being who had brought her here.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Lesson One  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	3. Book 1: Prologue

Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Prologue  
  
------------------------------  
  
"If we separate them, we can overthrow them."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The people of Earth liked to feel that they knew what was going on around them. Millions of humans slept easier at night knowing that if they were not safe from each other, they were at least safe from anything outer space could throw at them. A network of satellites circled the hovering blue-green globe, monitored by countless scientists and computers on the surface. With their technology to protect them, most humans feared no aliens.  
  
Unfortunately for them, most humans did not believe in magic either.  
  
------------------------------  
  
As the spaceship approached, the casual observer would have insisted it was impossible for the enormous craft to get near the Earth without being seen. The ship was a mass of smooth, shiny metal, and seemed big enough to carry the entire population of the Earth itself.   
  
At first glance it seemed flawless, beautiful, a sleek bird of the night. However, up close it was obvious that the ship had seen better days. In many places the surface of the metal had been severely dented and even punctured by stray asteroids and other perils of deep space. Some areas of the ship were obviously out of use permanently, the inside of the chambers fully visible from the void outside. Where repairs had been attempted, the craftsmanship was nowhere near the level of the ship's construction.  
  
The bridge was a large hollow in the prow of the ship, with an exposed window a dozen feet high and twice as wide, made of glass two feet thick. Behind the glass stood a tall, slender woman. She had jet black hair that rolled to the center of her back in smooth waves, and wore a flowing gown of deep crimson. As she watched the approaching blue-green planet, one pale hand was lifted to trace the image of the living world on the glass.   
  
"Ah, yes," she said softly, her unfaltering gaze focused on the world before her. Her eyes were so dark, they often appeared to be completely black, projecting the image of liquid obsidian pools. "Another world of life, another chance for us...another civilization to be brought to an end."  
  
Her face became cold and severe, her expression becoming stone as she turned from the window to face the bridge.   
  
"Report!"  
  
A uniformed soldier stepped forward briskly and saluted, pressing his right fist to his chest and bowing slightly.   
  
"Queen Amaranth."  
  
"What defenses does this planet possess?" the regal woman inquired, her voice as cold and smooth as new ice.  
  
"This world is relatively primitive, my lady. They have a small fleet of spacecrafts, but they are designed only for exploration and scientific experimentation. They have no spacefaring armada, and no weaponry that could reach us in orbit."  
  
Amaranth's thin lips curved into a slight smile beneath the crimson lipstick.   
  
"That is good news, General Jameton. Will they be able to detect us?"  
  
The general nodded solemnly. "The planet's atmosphere is nearly covered in satellites. Some of the governments on its surface are jumpy and volatile, and if we are detected, they may find a way to attack us."  
  
With a nearly imperceptable sigh, the Queen strode across the bridge to the center seat.   
  
"The Crystal," she ordered offhandedly.  
  
Another soldier approached from one side of the bridge, holding a small glass case with a hinged lid. Within, a deep red crystal shone faintly. The soldier moved to stand in front of Amaranth, and stood facing her as she raised her long, thin fingers to the box and opened it. With a smooth, casual gesture of her pale hands, the crystal rose from the box and hovered between the Queen's palms. With a quick bow, the soldier returned to her post against the wall.  
  
Standing in front of the command chair, Amaranth raised her hands until the blood red crystal floated over her heart. With a deep breath, the Queen closed her eyes and concentrated upon the glowing gem.   
  
"Crimson Crystal, grant me the power to protect my people," she murmured softly. The jewel began to shine a brighter red as Amaranth gathered energy and channeled it into the Crystal. Amaranth tilted her face toward the ceiling as she intensified her efforts.   
  
"Please, Crimson Crystal...give me more energy!" she urged, louder.   
  
The Queen began to breathe harder and her limbs shook slightly as she forced more power into the gem. Soon it was shining such a brilliant red that the guards present in the room had to turn away, hiding their eyes. The deep red shine penetrated every corner of the bridge. Some of the soldiers would later find that old scars and other slight injuries had been miraculously healed.  
  
Suddenly Amaranth thrust her arms above her head, the blindingly bright Crystal still floating between her palms. With a cry of effort from the Queen, the red light exploded. A wave of crimson energy flowed out from the jewel and spread in an instant, coating the entire ship with its power. For a moment the entire craft shone blood red, and then it vanished. To all observers, there was now only empty space where a ship as large as a city had been only a moment ago. The deception was so complete that the stars shone through the hulking metal craft.  
  
Queen Amaranth lowered her hands, forcing a great shuddering breath into her lungs. The Crimson Crystal's light had faded, but it still shown brighter than it had originally, and it now rotated gently between Amaranth's palms. Slowly the Queen lowered herself into her chair. Next to the center seat stood a thin pedestal as high as the chair's arms, made of red stone. Turning in her chair, Amaranth raised the Crystal above the pedestal and opened her arms, releasing it. The gem hovered a few inches over the surface of the stone, turning on its central axis and filling the bridge with a soft red glow. Amaranth leaned back in the chair with a sigh to rest from her efforts.  
  
"Now," she said after a moment, "bring the ship into orbit around the planet. What sort of Sailor Senshi do this planet have?"  
  
General Jameton quickly approached the Queen's side again. "My lady, our research shows that this system is none other than the seat of the ancient Silver Millennium."  
  
At this, Amaranth sat up in her chair, startled. "I hope you have good news to add to that, General."  
  
"I do, my lady. As you know, the Silver Millennium came to an end ages ago, but of course, its Senshi have all been reborn in the modern age. Fortunately, the Royal Family has not yet reestablished itself on the planet. The Senshi have not reached their full potential yet, and it appears they have not even fully formed into a single team at this point."  
  
The general gestured to a subordinate in the rear of the bridge, and a transparent viewscreen rolled down from the ceiling to hang in front of the large glass window. Images of the Earth's Sailor Senshi in battle and on patrol appeared on the screen, flickering from one picture to the next rather rapidly. The general watched the data on the young fighters, experienced and yet so innocent, and swallowed hard before continuing.  
  
"The most active Senshi are the Princess Serenity's four guardians," Jameton explained. This type of briefing was sadly familiar to him, and he had learned to keep the tremble from his voice as he spoke.   
  
"They are the planet's first line of defense. Our research indicates these Senshi are relatively weak, and would need to all act in unison to defeat a strong enemy. The Princess herself seems little stronger than her guardians."   
  
Jameton made another gesture, and a few images of four other Senshi appeared. Many of these images were unclear and taken from bad angles and long distances.   
  
"There are other Sailor Senshi, but they seem to have distanced themselves for the rest of the group. They are older, and therefore likely to be more experienced, but they appear to assist only in times of direst need."  
  
The tall, slender woman looked down on the Earth from her command chair and sneered. She then threw back her head and laughed, an echoing terror that chilled her soldiers.   
  
"Those silly guardian Senshi could never defeat us," the woman laughed. "It will be easy to take this world. The Senshi's individuality is their key weakness - their combined power is their only strength. Our strategy is simple. If we separate them, we can overthrow them."  
  
The general looked at the images of the young girls on the data screens, pity in his eyes. However, he said nothing and waited for instructions from the Queen. He understood the importance of their mission, even if he did not agree with the methods.  
  
"They should be easy to split up," Amaranth continued. "The Senshi were in small groups to begin with. We can crack them to pieces and defeat them one piece at a time."   
  
Amaranth thought for a minute. "Who to send...?"   
  
During her travels, the Queen had gathered quite a collection of beings from many worlds, each with their own unique abilities. From this arsenal, she would select the most appropriate nemesis for her intended victims. As she considered her options, Amaranth pressed a hidden switch on the side of the red stone pillar above which her Crimson Crystal hovered. A drawer slid open, and the Queen lifted out a small stone box. Her fingers caressed the stone for a moment as she sat in silence, thinking.  
  
Reaching a decision, Amaranth turned to the general again. "Send the ShapeShifter to me."  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Prologue  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	4. Book 1, Chapter 1: Poison

Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Chapter 1: Poison  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What is happening to me? What has happened to my life?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Ja ne, Artemis!"  
  
Minako cheerfully waved goodbye as the white cat jogged off down the street. ~I wonder where he had to rush off to?~ she thought to herself. ~Oh well. Cat business, I guess.~ She shrugged ambiguously.  
  
Turning around, Minako started to walk in the other direction. She would be meeting her friends at the ice cream parlor soon. It was a nice day, but the wind was unusually brisk, and it swept her long blonde hair out behind her as she walked. Large fluffy clouds rolled across the sky, sailing on the wind. The sun was warm on Minako's face, and she smiled and sighed contentedly.   
  
Since the day Sailor Galaxia had been freed from Chaos, the Earth had been at peace. Although they remained always on the alert, the Inner Senshi were hoping that at last they had been left to enjoy their remaining high school years as normal girls. The five young soldiers had returned to their studies and old pursuits.   
  
It was rather surreal, Minako mused. Five years of fighting for love and justice and the safety of the world had nearly transformed them all into battle-hardened fighters like the Senshi of the outer planets. Now, their greatest concerns were their scores on the next exam and whether or not that cute guy had smiled at them.  
  
Minako stretched and yawned as she passed through the shadow of a tree, and glanced casually at the digital clock on the bank across the street. She did a double-take. Her eyes bugged out of her head. She started to run. She was late.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Where are they?" Rei paced back and forth on the corner, her deep violet hair streaming in the wind. She ground her teeth together impatiently, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rei-chan, stop that, you're making me dizzy," Makoto complained. Pressing one hand against her forehead, the tall brown-haired young woman turned away from Rei and leaned back against the lamppost on the corner.  
  
"They're only ten minutes late," Ami observed.  
  
"Yes, it's not like this is unusual," Makoto concurred, grinning at Ami.  
  
The young scholar swept her short blue hair off her forehead and squinted into the sunlight. "There's someone running...long blonde hair," she announced.  
  
Rei stopped pacing and turned to look down the street. "Minako-chan!" she called sharply.  
  
The approaching blonde blur waved cheerfully, missing the irritation in her friend's voice. Soon she had hurried up to them. "Konnichi-wa, gomen," Minako greeted the group. Then her eyes narrowed. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"We don't know," Makoto answered. "She's late, as usual."  
  
"She's not the only one," Rei chided. "Been taking lessons from her, Minako-chan?" The blonde growled, but Rei was smiling.   
  
"We can't all be Miss Perfect, Rei-chan," Minako shot back with a grin. "Maybe you don't have a life, but some of us do."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Minako drew herself up. "After all, 'A minute saved is a minute wasted'," she said importantly.  
  
"That's a PENNY saved is a penny - Oh, never mind!" Rei exclaimed, exasperated. "What an airhead..."  
  
The pair launched headlong into a playful teasing argument. Ami rolled her eyes, but Makoto listened with an amused smirk on her face. The banter went on and on, until Ami and Makoto were both shifting uncomfortably on their feet, tired of standing up. As their friends' faces began to take on irritated looks, Minako and Rei finally seemed to be winding down.  
  
"And furthermore-"  
  
"Wait," Rei cut Minako off. Her brow furrowed, and she looked around, frowning. "Where IS she?" Rei muttered. "This is strange, she's been so close to us since...um, the last battle."   
  
None of the four girls liked to talk about their last fight with Galaxia, preferring to forget the time they spent in the abyss of death. Usagi had watched them all die, and since their return to life she had spent almost every spare minute with the girls who had been her comrades for the past five years, becoming almost overly clingy.  
  
"It's not like Usagi to be this late," Ami agreed with concern. "I'll try contacting her," she added as she pulled her communicator out of her purse.  
  
"You're still carrying that thing?" Makoto asked incredulously. "It's been months and months since anything...happened."  
  
"You mean you don't carry yours?" Ami replied, stunned. "Mako-chan! What if there was an emergency! Something could happen at any time! We have to be prepared!"  
  
"Oh, don't dampen our mood, Ami-chan," Minako sighed. "It's about time we had some peace, don't ruin it with paranoia."  
  
"After all we've been through, we should know better than to relax completely," Ami argued seriously.  
  
"Ami-chan," Makoto muttered, "you know how things have been since we defeated Chaos. There's barely a hint of evil in the universe anymore. Even Luna agrees with that."   
  
Indeed, the usual shadow of dark evil forces moving about in nature had dissapated, as if a weight had been lifted from the world. It seemed that the presence of Chaos had been responsible for most of the natural uprisings of youma on the planet.  
  
Although the blue-haired girl's narrowed eyes barely reached Makoto's chin, she refused to back down. "Ne, minna, even now, don't you sense something-"  
  
"There she is!" Rei interrupted, relief in her voice. She pointed down the street, where a familiar hairstyle was approaching. Usagi was several blocks away, strolling along casually as if she had nowhere to go.  
  
"Oy! Usagi!" Minako called.  
  
At first, Usagi didn't seem to hear. Then, slowly, her blue eyes focused on the group, and she smiled. She slowly ambled up to the group, walking so slowly that despite the brisk wind her twin pigtails hung nearly motionless to her feet.  
  
"Hurry it up, slowpoke!" Rei called. The girls would have gone to meet Usagi, but they were standing right next to their destination, the ice cream parlor. Usagi just shrugged, and seemed to slow down a little as she turned her head lazily to look at anything and everything around her.   
  
"We're going to leave you here!" Rei threatened, but she got no reaction. The four girls were annoyed and crabby when Usagi finally reached them. "Took you long enough!" Rei scolded. "We've been waiting forever!"   
  
Usagi shrugged again. "I knew you wouldn't leave without me," she said matter-of-factly. "So why should I rush?"  
  
Since their time of peace began, Usagi would normally have babbled apologies and thrown an enthusiastic hug around Rei. Now she stood motionless, without even a friendly smile on her face. The purple-haired girl gaped at her friend, momentarily at a loss for words. Then her face focused as she clearly found some choice things to say. She opened her mouth again to speak.   
  
"So," Ami broke in, trying to draw her friends away from a fight. "How about some ice cream?"  
  
Makoto jerked her thumb toward the parlor behind them. "Too late," she grumbled. The group turned to see a CLOSED sign posted on the door of the shop. It had closed only five minutes ago.  
  
"That's just great!" Rei exploded. "I was craving a sundae!"  
  
"Hmm, Rei," Usagi mused, a strange look coming over her face. "That's an unusual craving for you. Irritated mood...weird cravings... Looks like you've gained a bit of weight, too. Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
Now the entire group stared at Usagi, open-mouthed. Rei's eyes burst aflame, her face turning purple with rage. "NANI??" she roared.  
  
Makoto extended a strong arm to hold Rei back from leaping at Usagi, her face still locked in shock. Ami was calmer, but puzzled. Usagi and Rei often teased each other, but they were best friends. Usagi had never behaved like this toward any of them before.  
  
"Usagi-chan, is everything okay?" Ami asked gently.  
  
The odango-headed blonde folded her arms and leaned casually against the lamppost. "Everything's fine, Ami. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"That was really mean, Usagi-chan," Minako pressed, her face creased with emotion. "If there's something going on, you know you can tell us."  
  
"I'm fine," Usagi insisted. "Gomen, Rei," she added, but she didn't sound sorry at all, and her face remained impassive. "So are we going to do something now that I came all the way here, or what?"  
  
"Let's go to a movie," Minako suggested, quickly trying to smooth things over. "There's a new romance out that looks really great!"  
  
"Isn't the lead actor that hot redhead?" Makoto asked, an interested grin spreading across her face. "Sounds good, Minako. We haven't seen a movie together in a while." The group started to head down the street toward the theatre.  
  
"No!" The four girls whirled around. "Iie," Usagi repeated. "Let's go to the arcade."  
  
"The arcade?" Rei asked. "Demo, we went there yesterday!"  
  
"I wanna go to the arcade!" wailed Usagi. "It's not fair!" This behavior seemed a bit more normal than the stoic coldness, but in recent years it was unusual for Usagi to get so emotional about something so trivial.   
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?" Ami asked, touching her whinier-than-usual friend's arm. The girl jerked her arm away, her blonde pigtails swinging.  
  
"Don't touch me! I'm the Moon Princess!" she shouted.  
  
"Usagi-chan, shhh!" Minako warned urgently. Several people across the street were looking at them curiously.  
  
"I've been thinking about this a lot lately," Usagi rambled on. "I'll be a Queen someday. I don't think you all have been showing me the respect I deserve," she complained. Ami had clasped both hands over her own mouth, horrified as Usagi spilled secrets to anyone within hearing range. Minako was flapping her hands at her friend, flustered. Makoto was simply standing frozen, her mouth hanging open. Only Rei was still thinking clearly enough to act.  
  
Usagi was still talking. "Just because you guys are the Sailor-"  
  
Rei leaped forward, seized Usagi around the back of the head, and clasped one hand firmly over her mouth. "Shut UP!" she hissed. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but we'll discuss it somewhere PRIVATE, okay?"  
  
!SLAP!  
  
Violet hair streaming, Rei fell sideways on to the pavement, raising one hand to touch the burning red mark on her cheek.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." she whispered, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I told you, don't touch me," Usagi snapped. "I'm the leader, not you! You have to listen to ME! We are going to the arcade!" Usagi turned, fuming, and stomped down the street.  
  
The other four stared at each other in disbelief. "Maybe we should just do as she says, just this once," Ami suggested as Makoto gave the stunned Rei a hand up off the ground. "We don't know what's wrong yet. Maybe if we humor her, she'll soften up and tell us what's bothering her."  
  
"Do you think she's finally snapped?" Makoto wondered incredulously. "I knew that our years of fighting were wearing her out, but we've been at peace for so long now. I thought she'd be okay."  
  
"Well, she has been missing Mamoru-san terribly," Minako observed, always the genius when it came to relationships. After the defeat of Chaos, Mamoru had finally made his trip to America to study. He sent Usagi a postcard every day and a letter every week, and they both put on a happy face to the world, but Minako knew it wasn't enough for either of them.  
  
"Maybe she's just having a really bad day," Ami guessed. "Another failed test, or something. If her grades don't improve soon she won't be graduating."  
  
Usagi was a block away by now. "Well," Makoto sighed, "leaving her like this definately won't help." At this, the girls gave in and followed Usagi toward the arcade. Rei could not say a word. She wandered beside the others in a daze, her fingers still pressed to the angry red mark of her best friend's hand on her pale cheek.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later that night when the group separated to return to their homes, Rei departed from the others without saying goodbye. She strode stiffly into the temple, moving like a zombie, her eyes blank. Without a word to anyone, she headed straight for her room and firmly closed the door. For a moment she stood there, motionless.   
  
Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rei ripped furiously at her clothes, tore at her hair, and swept everything off every surface in her room. Several items smashed on the floor, and she stomped on them. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, Rei roared with fury.  
  
Then she collapsed on her bed and burst into tears, her entire body quaking with each heart-wrenching sob.  
  
Rei couldn't even think. During the months of peace, she and Usagi had become closer than they had ever been. The little quirks that had once annoyed Rei had become cute and funny to her lately, and Usagi had been taking some of Rei's gentle criticisms to heart and learning from them. She just couldn't understand what had brought on this change.   
  
Usagi had been calmer for the rest of the evening, as long as she was getting her way, but she was nowhere near her usual friendly, bubbly self. And although the mark had faded from her cheek, the slap still stung the surface of Rei's heart.  
  
After a period of pain that seemed endless, Rei slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, exhausted. It seemed an instant later when she was startled awake by someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Rei?" It was her grandfather. "One of your friends is on the phone," he called through the closed door. "She sounds like a real cutie."  
  
"Iie, I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Grandpa," Rei muttered, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Are you sure?" came the reply. "It seems important...sounds like she's crying or something."  
  
At this, Rei sat up. She wanted nothing more than to sit and nurse her own pain, but one of her friends needed her. She wiped her face absently and her palm came back soaking wet. ~I must look a mess,~ Rei realized with dismay. "Grandpa," she called again, "tell her I'll be right there."  
  
She listened as her grandfather's footprints receded, and stalled for a minute, hoping he would leave the phone and go to another room. Cautiously, she opened the door. The hall was empty. Swiftly Rei dashed down the hall, grabbed the phone from its stand, and slipped into a darkened side room. She didn't want anyone to see her, or she'd have to explain what was wrong.  
  
Sliding down the wall to sit in a corner of the room, Rei lifted the phone to her ear. "Moshi-moshi?"   
  
"Rei-chan??" sobbed a voice.  
  
Rei almost hung up the phone right there. It was Usagi's voice. Her breath caught in her throat and her finger flew to the button that would disconnect the phone, and hovered there, as she clutched the receiver with whitened knuckles.  
  
"Rei? Are you there??" It was definately Usagi, she sounded like she was barely keeping herself together. "Rei, gomen nasai, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's come over me, I can't believe I... Rei-chan, please speak to me!"  
  
Huddled in the corner of the dark room, Rei opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Usagi," was all she could bring herself to say.  
  
"I've just been so stressed out lately," Usagi babbled. "School, and my family, and Mamoru being gone...I think I'm really losing it!"  
  
~"Mamoru?"~ The thought flashed briefly across Rei's mind. Usagi hadn't called him that in years. In the next instant Rei's puzzled thought disappeared into the emotional storm that was raging inside her.  
  
"Please speak to me, Rei!" Usagi was sobbing. "You're my best friend! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Usagi," Rei said again. "I..." She didn't know what to say, but Usagi sounded truly sorry, and if it was stress that had brought her to this point, she needed Rei's support more than ever. Rei forced herself to swallow her wounded heart. "It's okay, Usagi," she mumbled numbly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad," Usagi bubbled. "Listen, Rei-chan, let's do something tomorrow after school, just you and me. Okay?" The hint of desperation in her voice did not slip by unnoticed.  
  
"Hai, Usagi," Rei agreed heavily, her voice sounding like stone to her own ears. "I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne."  
  
~It must have been a mistake,~ she told herself as Usagi hung up the phone. ~She didn't mean those things she said earlier. She couldn't have meant them.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear. In school Usagi seemed perfectly normal. Whatever had been wrong with her the previous day had evaporated overnight, and she was her usual friendly self. The other girls decided not to mention yesterday's events to her, hoping it had just been a fluke, and that Usagi would bring it up herself if she wanted to talk.   
  
In the afternoon, Ami was walking to cram school when she heard a strange sound. She looked around, puzzled, and as she kept walking, it seemed to be following her. The sound was oddly familiar.  
  
"The communicator!" she exclaimed aloud as the realization hit her, confusing a few students walking nearby. Blushing, Ami ducked into a nearby yard and slipped behind a tree. The sound continued impatiently as she dug into her bag, searching for the item she had not needed in quite some time.   
  
~What's going on?~ she wondered wildly. ~Is our time of peace over so soon?~ Finally her fingers closed around the rectangle of plastic and she ripped it out, letting her bag fall to the ground. Usagi's face appeared in the little screen."Usagi-chan!" she whispered urgently. "What's the problem? Do you need help? Where are you?"  
  
"Hey, Ami, calm down," Usagi admonished. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
The blue-haired girl took several deep breaths to calm her rushing heart. "Why are you using the communicator then?" she asked, puzzled.   
  
"Look, genius girl," Usagi said brusquely, "something's come up and I won't be able to do my homework tonight. I'll need you to bring me your history essay later so I can copy it. I don't want my mom to find out, so meet me by the library at 9:00, okay?"  
  
"Na - nani?" Ami stammered, taken aback by Usagi's clipped, cold manner. "You know I can't-"  
  
"I have to go," Usagi interrupted. "Don't let me down, Ami. I'll see you later."   
  
The screen went blank. Once again, Usagi had become a bitter imitation of their beloved friend.   
  
~When I see her tonight, I'll figure this out,~ Ami resolved.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Minako studied her communicator as she headed home, her schoolbag slung over her shoulder. When she got up this morning, she had glimpsed the familiar device half-buried beneath an assortment of papers on her desk. Remembering Ami's speech, Minako had been motivated to scoop it into her bag along with the homework.  
  
~Not that we need them any more,~ she thought happily. ~I haven't even felt the call to henshin in such a long time.~  
  
Suddenly the communicator beeped. Minako yelped and jumped a foot in the air, startled, as it buzzed in her hand. Hurriedly she slipped into an alley and pressed a button. A familiar face filled the screen.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, I need a favor," Usagi replied. Her voice was pleasant, although it was missing its usual cheerful energy. "There's a math quiz tomorrow, and I know it's hopeless. The teacher said if I don't pass, there aren't enough points left for me to raise my grade enough."   
  
Her lip trembled, and tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes. "I asked Ami, but she said she didn't have time for me!" Usagi wailed. "She said the meanest things, Minako-chan...that it was all my own fault, and she wouldn't help me. Could you meet me at the library at 8:00 tonight to study?"  
  
Minako was stunned. ~Ami refused to help? Is she angry about yesterday?~ Aloud she said, "Are you sure you want ME to help, Usagi-chan? You know I'm all pinkies when it comes to math."  
  
"Onegai, Minako-chan, I need you!" the odango-headed blonde whimpered.  
  
"All right, all right," Minako gave in. "I'll see you at eight."  
  
"Arigato," Usagi gushed. "I'll be there, I promise. Ja ne."  
  
------------------------------  
  
After school Rei waited nervously outside the ice cream parlor, wondering if Usagi would be back to normal or if she would attack her again. She waited...and waited. For an entire hour. She didn't want to give up on her perpertually tardy best friend.   
  
Two hours. Three hours.Usagi never came.   
  
Annoyed, frustrated, and confused, Rei began to search each of her friends' favorite haunts.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The light was fading from the sky, the sun having already dipped below the horizon. The shadows were deepening as the streetlights switched on. Ami hurried toward the library, clutching her schoolbag. Her history essay was gripped tightly in her hand, and she rehearsed her words in her head firmly as she walked.   
  
~Just this once, Usagi. Just this once.~   
  
The wind was picking up and the sharp scent of fall was in the air. It was 9:00. There was indeed a girl with long blonde hair waiting outside the library, but it wasn't Usagi. Furrowing her brow, Ami jogged up to Minako, a question in her deep blue eyes.  
  
Minako was huddled in a ball on the library steps, shivering in the gathering chill. As Ami approached she looked up eagerly, but sighed when she saw who it was. Ami was surprised to see a touch of suspicious bitterness in Minako's wide eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" both girls asked each other in unison.  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Usagi," Ami explained.  
  
"Nani? She asked me to meet her, because you couldn't. And it's not like you to be late," Minako replied in clipped tones.  
  
"I'm not late," Ami protested. "She said 9:00. What do you mean, 'because I couldn't'?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Usagi here at 8:00," Minako clarified. I've been waiting for an hour. Besides-" She cut herself off, staring at something behind Ami.  
  
The other girl whirled around, her short hair swishing around her ears. A figure was approaching through the growing darkness. Automatically Ami tensed and extended her fingers at her side, ready to summon her henshin wand. A sharp intake of breath behind her signaled that Minako had reacted the same way.   
  
"Who's there?" Ami called out. The figure crossed into the path of a streetlamp.   
  
"Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed. "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
Rei approached slowly, dragging her feet. She kicked at every pebble on the ground. Her face was set in a bitter scowl. "What time is it?" she muttered when she reached them.  
  
"It's 9:10," Ami reported after scrambling for her watch.  
  
An angry snarl escaped Rei's thinned lips. "Damn her."  
  
Minako trembled more violently, not just from the cold this time, her blue eyes wide. "Rei-chan...what's wrong?"  
  
Before Rei could explain, they were both distracted by the sound of bright laughter. All three pairs of eyes searched the distant gloom until they located the source of the sound.  
  
A young couple was passing through the beam of a streetlight. The girl swayed on her feet, as if she had been drinking, and leaned heavily on the boy's arm. He said something to her, and she exploded into fresh peals of laughter. For a moment Minako almost looked away again, uninterested, but then she recognized the familiar hairstyle.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami breathed hoarsely, having noticed the same thing as Minako. Rei stood speechless at her side.  
  
It was indeed Usagi, hanging eagerly on the arm of a boy with short auburn hair that the other girls had seen at school but had never met. She was clearly attracted to him, and stumbled along in her clumsy way, not bothering to watch where she was putting her feet. As she turned her head Usagi glimpsed the three girls on the library steps.   
  
"Just a moment, Akito-chan," they heard her say. Usagi came hurrying up to them. "Is this the essay, Ami?" she asked in a definately sober, businesslike tone, taking it from Ami's unresisting hand. "Gotta run. See you all later." Usagi whirled around, blonde hair swinging around her.   
  
Rei stepped forward, reaching an arm toward her friend. "Usagi-chan, wait," she protested.  
  
"Hai?" the blonde replied, her voice irritated. "What is it?"  
  
"We - we were supposed to meet today-"  
  
Rei's hesitant words were interrupted by cold laughter. "Nani?" Usagi laughed, in chilled tones, her back firmly turned toward her friends. "Why would I want to spend time with you?" In an instant, she was back at the strange boy's side again.   
  
Ami, Minako, and Rei watched in stunned, disbelieving silence until the pair disappeared once again into the night.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Luna, I'm telling you, something is seriously wrong with her."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"LUNA!" Minako yelled, startling the black cat so badly that she almost fell off the chair she was sharing with Artemis. The two cats had been sitting together, tails intertwined, lost in their own world as the girls had tried to explain their concerns about Usagi. Recently a strong romance had been blossoming between Luna and Artemis, and their love had ceased to be a hidden feeling and was now something they showed openly.   
  
It had taken a great deal of time, however. Luna had been the last of the team to let down her guard after the defeat of Chaos. For longer than anyone else she had been always on the alert for signs of evil, and it had been difficult for her to let go of her near-permanent paranoia. At last, after months without any sense or feeling of the presence of evil, Luna had finally been able to relax and concentrate on living her life. At the same time, she had been able to admit to herself that she wanted that life to include Artemis.  
  
"I'm listening, Minako, really I am," Luna insisted, straightening up and tearing her large eyes away from those of Artemis.  
  
The four younger Senshi and the cats had gathered in Makoto's apartment after school. Over the past few days Usagi's behavior had worsened, and she had become more two-faced than ever, seeming normal at school and biting their heads off later. The girls were extremely worried and frustrated, and for a few of them, the worry was turning into annoyance. Nothing they did seemed to make any difference. During school, and occasionally at other hours, Usagi would act as if everything was okay again. No sooner would they relax, thinking the problem was solved, than she would turn back into the sharp-tongued, demanding brat they were growing to dread. It was time to seek outside help.  
  
Ami leaned closer to Luna, her face deadly serious. "Usagi-chan is... Luna, she's..." Ami swallowed hard and tried again. "She's seeing someone," she said in a low voice, a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Don't make it sound so innocent, Ami-chan!" Minako scolded. "She's cheating on Mamoru-san!"  
  
At this, both pairs of cat eyes widened in shock and alarm.  
  
"Nani!?" Luna exclaimed. "That - it's not possible -"  
  
"It is," said a solemn voice.  
  
The entire group turned to look at Rei, who up to this point had been sitting silently in her chair next to a window, her eyes fixed on the jumble of her own fingers that lay in her lap.  
  
"I've seen her myself, Luna," Rei added, her voice nearly a whisper.  
  
The other girls shifted uncomfortably. As Usagi had become colder, Rei had become quieter. The fire that had always burned within their friend's personality seemed to have faded to ashes. The spark and spice of her usual demeanor was gone. For five years as Sailor Mars, she had been a rock that could not be shattered. She had been beaten sometimes, but never conquered. However, through all the trials that her life as a Senshi had brought, always she had had the support of her friends. Despite her teasing and borderline cruelty, Usagi had always been beside her when times were tough. Usagi had been a friend Rei had found more than worthy of giving her life to protect.   
  
Now, Rei was defeated inside. Usagi's cruel, hearless behavior had cut her more deeply than any youma's attack. Without a place in the heart of her Princess, all the meaning had gone out of Rei's life. The miserable woman raised her head slowly, her deep violet eyes meeting Luna's round cinnamon gaze.   
  
"Onegai, will you speak with her?" Rei's eyes began to shift, tears rising to distort their color. Her voice rose and she spoke in earnest, showing a hint of her usual self.   
  
"She's risking everything we have worked for all these years, the future itself could be at risk if she doesn't remain true to..." Rei's voice caught in her throat. "...Mamoru-san," she finished lamely, lowering her eyes again. Everyone in the room knew that wasn't exactly what she meant to say.  
  
Makoto's sharp gaze turned to Luna as well. Her fingers were wound into the cloth of her skirt, curled into fists, her knuckles white against the dark fabric.   
  
"She won't listen to us," Makoto explained bitterly. "We don't even know what the problem is. Compassion doesn't seem to be working, and Luna, you're the best at helping people see reason."  
  
Sighing, Luna lowered her head. She hadn't noticed any change in Usagi, but she had been spending a lot of time with Artemis lately and hadn't been as observant as she used to be. Slowly she uncurled her black tail from Artemis' white one.  
  
"Hai, minna," she replied, nodding. "I'll talk to her tonight."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Rei half-whispered, raising one hand to the glass of the window. Her eyes were focused on something far below on the ground.  
  
Sliding her chair back, Makoto got to her feet and moved to Rei's side, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"It looks like Usagi got out of detention early today," Makoto informed the others. "She's passing this building right now."  
  
Ami's eyes narrowed.   
  
"I didn't know she came this way on her walk home from school," she wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe she's coming to talk to...iie, she passed the doors." Makoto sighed, her tone betraying her disappointment.  
  
Luna got to her feet and jumped nimbly to the floor. "Well, no time like the present," she said brightly, trying to disguise the unease growing in her heart.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Luna followed Usagi all the way home, choosing to wait until they were in the safety of the blonde-haired girl's room before trying to have a serious conversation with her. When she arrived at the house, Usagi was already upstairs. When the black cat slipped in through her bedroom door, she found Usagi in front of her mirror, tying ribbons around the odango-shaped buns of hair on her head and humming to herself.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan," Luna greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Luna, where have you been?" Usagi replied, not turning from the mirror. "I haven't seen you around the house lately."  
  
Leaping lightly up on the bed, Luna tried to hide the blush that crept into her feline face.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan..." she said softly. "I...I've been spending a lot of time with Artemis recently, and haven't been home as often as I used to be."  
  
"I really don't think it's safe for a cat to be wandering around outside without its owner," Usagi stated without much emotion, tucking a few stray hairs back into place. Luna looked puzzled.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Really, Luna, you are a cat, you know," Usagi sighed, exasperation rising in her voice. "The rest of us have been living as normal high-school students. I think it's time you started living as a normal house cat. I don't like you going out of the house without me."  
  
"U - Usagi, you know I'm not a normal cat!" Luna spluttered, startled. "I can't just stay cooped up in the house like some mindless animal!"  
  
"Well, while we don't have enemies to fight, you may as well be a mindless animal," Usagi muttered. She opened a drawer in her dresser and lifted out some barely-used makeup. Opening a tube of foundation, she began to expertly apply the makeup to her face.  
  
"Usagi, I..." Luna trailed off, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting on fresh makeup," Usagi replied shortly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"But...why?"  
  
A loud, exasperated sigh burst from Usagi's lips. "Why do you have to question everything I do?" she snapped. "If you must know, I'm going out with Akito in a little while."  
  
The cat gasped, her heart sinking to her paws.  
  
"You're dating some boy?" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she meant to.  
  
"Well, yes," Usagi said flatly. "What's wrong with that? Humans date. That's what we do."  
  
Ignoring the comment about "humans," Luna's voice became more erratic and confused.  
  
"Demo...Mamoru-san..."  
  
"Mamoru is on the other side of the planet," the young woman interrupted coldly. "He left me here alone. What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and pine away all by myself, when there are so many attractive, available guys around? I don't think so. Besides," she added, smirking at her reflection in the mirror, "he doesn't have to know."  
  
A chilling anger rose within Luna's heart, and her eyes narrowed sharply. She was devastated to learn that what the other girls had said was true, and was determined to put a stop to Usagi's betrayal of everything they had worked so hard for.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this," she scolded. "How could you turn your back on Mamoru-san? I think you should put this other boy out of your mind. Your friends are worried about you. Why don't you come over to Makoto's with me and we'll-"  
  
Abruptly Usagi whirled around, her eyes flashing with anger. "Who are you to tell me what I should do?" she demanded so suddenly that Luna backed up slightly on the bed.  
  
"It's my life, not yours! You're just a cat!" Usagi exclaimed, towering over the cowering body of her mentor. "I want you to act like one, even if that means not talking any more! Our years of fighting are over, we have a chance to be normal, and I'm going to have some fun with my life whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Just a cat, am I?" Luna growled, her claws running out and gripping the comforter of the bed. "I'm not just going to stand here and let you do this, Usagi! You know better than-"  
  
"So don't stand there!" Usagi yelled, snatching a book from the desk beside her and throwing it at the black cat. Luna dodged, but she just barely avoided being struck.  
  
"Usagi!" she cried, her eyes wide with shock. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
A sudden thought entered the cat's mind. She opened her sensory powers and pulled a reading from her friend, searching for any signs of youma possession. She detected no traces of youma energy. The person in front of her was one person, through and through, and was not being possessed or controlled in any way.  
  
While Luna was distracted, Usagi's fingers had found a picture frame on the dresser, and she hurled that at the bed as well. The frame hit the cat dead on in the face, knocking her backward across the bed. Luna let out a yowl of pain, her eyes watering as a bolt of agony shot through her head. It was followed by a bottle of lotion, which hit her sharply in the side, sending her tumbling over the edge of the bed and down to the floor.  
  
Survival instincts kicking in, the cat struggled to her feet and Usagi's raging form approached her. Luna looked up, hoping that seeing her cat injured would make Usagi realize what she was doing, but she found only bitter anger in the girl's half-made-up face.  
  
"Get out!" Usagi roared, drawing her leg back. "Get out of my life!"  
  
The toes of Usagi's foot connected with the tenderness of Luna's side, and she went flying across the room with another yowl of pain and fright. Her blue eyes sharpened in fury, Usagi had put all her strength into that kick, her twin streams of blonde hair swinging at her sides.  
  
Eyes wide open in terror, Luna dragged her aching body to its feet and dashed out of the room and down the stairs, straight out of the house without looking back.  
  
"Don't ever come back!" Usagi yelled after her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
As she watched the terrible scene from the confines of Starlight Palace, Dejana's eyes filled with tears. The Space Portal was a window into the horrors of the conflict, and as she stood beside its liquid depths Dejana clenched her fists in hopeless frustration.   
  
"Who is doing this?" she muttered to herself. She had been watching many of the painful scenes that her former friends had endured over the past few days, and she knew more of the truth than they did, although much of it remained a mystery to her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi strolled up to her front door, her schoolbag dangling over her shoulder.  
  
~Detention again. Even in high school, I can't seem to avoid it.~ The blonde student opened the door and entered, removing her shoes with a sigh. "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
Ikuko's confused face appeared around the edge of the kitchen doorway. "I thought you were already home," she said, puzzled. "There were voices upstairs." She shrugged, reaching a decision. "It must have been Shingo."  
  
Usagi climbed the stairs, her step slightly heavier than usual. Her friends had been acting strangely lately, as if they were almost angry with her for some reason. She didn't understand it.  
  
"Luna! Are you home?" she called, opening the door to her room.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Blue eyes narrowed as they surveyed the scene. There were no signs of the black cat anywhere.  
  
~Oh well, she must be out with Artemis. They make such a cute couple.~ As she tossed her schoolbag on the floor, Usagi's gaze caught the picture of her and Mamoru that was in a frame on her dresser.  
  
The glass was fractured.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dejana sighed and stepped away from the Space Portal. From where she stood, Dejana could see that there were two Usagis, one of them impersonating the Princess Serenity she had once loved. She could follow the path of the false Usagi on the Earth, but when the blonde imposter had finished making trouble, she would disappear. The Space Portal could not automatically locate anyone who was not a Senshi, and the Earth was too large for Dejana to search everywhere to find the home base of the imitation. She could not determine who was master of this plan.  
  
From the limited perspective of people on Earth, the other girls were falling for the deception. Dejana knew it was only a matter of time before permanent damage was done.   
  
"Let me take care of this!" she begged her cloaked sensei.   
  
As always, he firmly refused.  
  
------------------------------  
  
When Luna showed up on Ami's doorstep, bruised, limping, and nearly unconscious from pain and exhaustion, the blue-haired Senshi called her other three friends right away. Ami's mother insisted on taking the injured cat to the veterinarian to check for internal bleeding. Minako accompanied her, to provide an excuse for Artemis to be at Luna's side. The other three girls gathered solemnly in Ami's living room, waiting anxiously for news.  
  
Makoto couldn't sit still. She paced ceaselessly beside the front window, visibly fuming. Ami didn't dare disturb her. Soon the tall soldier was repeatedly slamming her right fist into her left palm, her teeth bared. The tension rolled through the room, nearly tangible in its intensity. Ami shifted uncomfortably, but Rei sat motionless on the couch, her head bowed.  
  
Finally Makoto snapped.  
  
"I can't believe this!" she roared, causing even Rei to jump a foot in the air. "How could she do this to Luna!? How could she do this to all of us!?"  
  
"Mako-chan," Ami began, trying to make her voice soothing. "Onegai, stay calm-"  
  
"I'm tired of staying calm!" Makoto griped. "Being calm isn't getting us anywhere. Being nice isn't solving anything. She could have KILLED Luna, Ami-chan!"  
  
"I know," Ami sighed. She hated to admit it, but the situation was rapidly escalating out of their control. "Still, we have to remember-"  
  
"Remember what?" Rei broke in.  
  
The other two girls fell silent, turning to Rei with the usual worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Remember what?" Rei repeated, her voice growing stronger. "That she's our friend? That she's the Princess? Well, forget that! It's all garbage!"  
  
The violet-haired flame was roaring now, her fists clenched as she leapt to her feet. The fire had erupted anew within Rei, but it was a different color.  
  
"After all, she seems to have forgotten everything we meant to her! Why shouldn't we do the same?" she demanded, breathing heavily in her anger.  
  
Ami looked shocked, but Rei found her words echoing in Makoto's expression.  
  
"She's crossed the line," Makoto muttered. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan, but I'm with Rei on this one. It's not fair that we should have to stay by her side just to be abused. I certainly won't expect Luna to to show her face around her again after what happened tonight."  
  
Sighing, Ami lowered her head, her locks of blue hair tumbling in front of her face.   
  
"Hai, Mako-chan, Rei-chan," she murmured into her chest. "If you don't want to give her any more chances, I understand."  
  
"Maybe she just needs a good shock to wake her up to reality," Makoto mused. "If her best friends abandon her, she'll probably realize that she must be doing something wrong."  
  
"And if not, who cares?" Rei snapped bitterly.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Ami asked quietly. "Should we contact the others?"  
  
None of the girls had seen Setsuna since the threat of Chaos had ended. Haruka and Michiru were raising Hotaru in their house outside of town. The reborn Sailor Saturn was still growing rapidly, returning to the age she had been before her awakening. Michiru was educating Hotaru at home, planning to enroll her in school as soon as she stopped growing several inches overnight.  
  
"What for?" Rei muttered. "They only show an interest when there's an enemy they think we can't handle."  
  
"Rei-chan, that's not fair," Makoto chided, but she and Ami knew Rei's emotions were clouding her judgement.  
  
"As much as you don't want to admit it, we do have responsibilities," Ami said firmly. Rei snarled, but Ami forced the next sentence past her lips. "We're Sailor Senshi, and are bound by destiny to protect the Princess."  
  
Makoto looked about to argue, but then she sighed, hanging her head. "Ami-chan's right," she admitted. "We can't just abandon her. She is the future Queen, and we are her guardians. It's who we are."  
  
"Oh, hell," Rei exclaimed. "She has her communicator. If some monster attacks, she can contact us and we'll come rescue her pathetic self."  
  
Ami swallowed hard, chilled by her friend's forsaking of a friendship that had forged a stronger bond than most people could ever hope to achieve.   
  
"Agreed," Makoto said solemnly, laying a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder. "Ami-chan?"  
  
"Agreed," Ami whispered.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mamo-chan,  
  
I miss you so much that sometimes I can barely breathe. I loved the postcards this week, arigato, all those gardens were beautiful. I wish I could be there to walk through them by your side.  
  
I've been so lonely lately. Something's going on... My friends have been acting strange. Rei-chan seems angry, and I don't know why. Mako-chan and Minako-chan have been ignoring me. At least Ami-chan's been polite...but she's still so cold. They all are. When I ask why, they act like I should know.  
  
But I don't know, Mamo-chan, I have no idea what I've done wrong. Luna's run away from home. I think I saw her walking with Ami-chan once, but they were far away so I'm not sure.  
  
Nobody will tell me what's going on. I'm all alone...I'm so lonely, I wish you could be here with me. Hurry home, Mamo-chan, I need you. Come home to me. Onegai.  
  
Aishiteru,  
  
Usako  
  
Usagi crumpled up the letter and twisted it in both hands, tears glistening in her bright blue eyes.   
  
~I can't send this,~ she thought bitterly. ~What I wrote is true, but Mamo-chan would come rushing back here if I sent a letter like this.~ Usagi fought the tears, but they overflowed their banks and poured down her cheeks, splattering gently against the crinkled paper of the letter.  
  
~His studies in America are very important to him,~ Usagi reminded herself, choking on the sadness in her throat. ~I must be strong for him. I have to make him believe everything is okay. I can't tell him.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
A chill breeze swept through the air, bringing with it the scents of an approaching winter. On her bench in the schoolyard, Ami pulled her coat tighter around herself and crouched over the open book in her lap. Impatiently she glanced at the school's clock, longing for the end of the lunch period.  
  
Her friends did not share her sentiment, despite the wind that sent shivers up their spines. Minako and Makoto were seated on the ground in front of Ami's bench, chatting in cheerful tones as they enjoyed their lunches.   
  
After a while Ami looked up from her book. "Could you guys keep it down a little? Onegai?" she asked politely. "I have an exam this afternoon."  
  
"Ah, gomen Ami-chan," Minako apologized energetically. She waved a hand dismissively in Ami's direction. "Demo, you know you don't have to worry about any exams." The blonde girl winked at her blue-haired friend and flashed her trademark victory sign before turning back to Makoto.  
  
Ami stared at her friends, who were acting so normally despite the circumstances, and felt a rush of shame. ~What has happened to us?~ she asked herself. ~We've been friends with Usagi for what seems like forever...and yet, after only a few weeks of avoiding her, we're going on with our lives.~ She thought about Rei, who had become unusually quiet and withdrawn since their troubles with Usagi began. ~Why don't we all feel like Rei-chan? How could I lose my feelings of guilt so soon?~  
  
A bright tone interrupted her thoughts. It echoed strangely, as if it were coming from two directions at once. In unison, Ami and Minako both snatched up their schoolbags and hurriedly pulled out their communicators. Both devices were ringing insistently. Ami looked up and met the wide, frightened blue eyes of her blonde friend. All the cheer had drained out of Minako's face, replaced by a look of nervous dread.   
  
"Usagi," Minako whispered, her voice wavering.  
  
~At least I'm not the only one who still worries about her,~ Ami thought with relief.   
  
They both pressed the buttons on the communicators, and Usagi's odangoed head appeared in the small screens.   
  
"Hai?" Ami said in a businesslike tone, preparing herself to spring into action.  
  
The eyes of their estranged friend were solemn and sad, her face downcast, but she spoke quietly and without a tremble in her voice.  
  
"Ami-ch...chan," she began, stumbling uncertainly over the honorific, as if she were unsure if it was still appropriate. "Minako-chan...is Mako-chan with you?"  
  
"Yes, she's right here," Ami replied, relieved to see that Usagi had not transformed and was therefore in no immediate danger. Usagi seemed to be contacting them from the other end of the schoolyard. Minako turned her communicator so the other girl could see. Makoto leaned over to look on, although her face was skeptical.  
  
"Minna, I...I don't know what..." Usagi trailed off, with her eyes lowered to the ground within the small window of the communicator. She sighed deeply before speaking again. "Could we meet somewhere after school to talk? Could you ask Rei-chan to come too?" The blonde young woman raised her head, and her eyes were brimming with tears. "Onegai...I want to understand..."  
  
"Will you actually BE there this time?" Makoto asked sharply, her voice cold and hard.  
  
Usagi's small image looked startled. "Of course I will," she replied with disbelief in her voice.  
  
"At the ice cream parlor, then," Minako cut in suddenly. Abruptly she punched the button on her communicator to shut it off. Ami hesitated, but Makoto leaned forward and turned it off for her before returning to her seat on the ground. Minako slipped her own communicator back into her schoolbag and turned to face Makoto again.  
  
"So, as I was saying," Minako began, her usual bright smile returning to her face, "this guy in my math class-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Ami cut in. "Aren't you affected at all by what just happened?"  
  
Minako turned her head toward Ami, the smile fixed firmly in its place. "What do you mean, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Don't you want to talk about Usagi?" Ami pressed on. "This is a good sign, isn't it?"  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped Makoto's lips and she leaned back on her hands. "She'll probably stand us up anyway. Why bother thinking about it?"  
  
Ami turned back to face her blonde friend. The smile on Minako's face was beginning to look more and more strained with every passing second. "What's the point of worrying, Ami-chan?" she asked, the bright tone of her voice now sounding slightly forced. "Let's talk about other things."  
  
Momentarily at a loss for words, Ami stared at Minako intently. Within the crystal blue eyes she found a strange look, an emotion that did not match the cheerful smile that covered the rest of Minako's face. It was a look that said, plain as day for those who could find it: ~If we don't talk about something else I'm going to burst into tears.~  
  
The blue-haired girl's face softened, and she gave Minako a small smile. "Well, whatever happens, happens," she said dismissively, closing the book on her lap and setting it aside. "Now, who's this boy you were talking about?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
The street was filled with students, eagerly heading home to their hobbies or out with their friends. School had just ended for the day, and young voices complaining about homework and exam scores blended with the cold swirling breeze. One student was walking solemnly, two long pigtails of blonde hair streaming behind her in the wind. Her satchel hung in front of her, gripped in both hands, and her blue eyes were fixed on the ground.   
  
Through all the pain and hardship she had endured since she became Sailor Moon, Usagi had always had her friends by her side. She thought they had a bond that could not be broken, but now, for no apparent reason, all four of her closest friends had alienated her.   
  
It had taken all the strength she had to call this meeting together. Usagi was determined to set things right. ~I'll ask them what I did wrong, and I'll fix it,~ she thought, trying to inspire confidence in herself. She tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach, but it was rapidly making her nauseous. ~It'll be okay,~ she insisted to herself.   
  
~What if it isn't?~ a little voice inside her whispered. ~What if they tell you they never want to see you again?~  
  
"Iie! That WON'T HAPPEN!" Usagi cried...aloud.  
  
Everyone in the area turned to stare at her. Blushing furiously, Usagi sped up and scooted down the road as fast as she could without running.   
  
"Oy! Usagi! Wait up!" someone called from behind her.   
  
Usagi stopped and turned around, surprised to hear a male voice calling out to her. An auburn-haired boy of medium height ran up to her side, panting from his dash from school. Usagi's eyes narrowed as she studied the stranger, who was standing far too close to her. She had seen him occasionally and knew they were the same age, but they had never formally met.  
  
"Where are you off to? May I join you?" the boy asked.   
  
Abruptly he leaned forward, his eyes sliding closed. Startled, Usagi barely turned her head in time. The kiss intended for her lips landed on her pale cheek.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Usagi cried, her eyes wide with shock. Roughly she pushed him out of her personal space. "Who are you?" People nearby were beginning to stare.  
  
The boy stepped forward again and seized Usagi's shoulders gently with both hands. His dark brown eyes stared intently into her blue ones. "I know you wanted to keep our relationship a secret during school," he said softly, "but I just can't live that way any more. The evenings we spend together are all I think about. I think...I'm starting to love you, Usako."  
  
Without thinking, Usagi slapped him.  
  
His mouth hanging open, the strange boy pressed a hand to his cheek where Usagi had struck him and backed up a few steps, a deep emotional pain spreading in his eyes. As they stared at each other, Usagi began to feel ashamed of her rash act.  
  
"G...gomen nasai," she stammered, backing away from the auburn-haired boy, one hand raised to her own mouth. "It's just that...I..." A furious blush began to burn Usagi's cheeks as she became acutely aware of all the eyes that were staring at her. Without another word, Usagi turned and ran, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
~It's not my fault,~ she rationalized in her mind. ~I don't even know him. Only Mamo-chan is allowed to call me Usako. No one else. He's a stranger and he tried to kiss me. I didn't do anything wrong.~ Despite her internal argument, Usagi could not banish the blush of shame from her cheeks.  
  
The embarrassment took Usagi's mind off the meeting for a while. She was halfway to the ice cream parlor when her communicator beeped. Usagi slipped into an alley before she pressed the response button.  
  
Her heart began to pound as Rei's face came into view. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the nervousness from showing on her face. Then Usagi's eyes narrowed in puzzlement. The background of the image was filled with green, as if Rei was in front of a hedge or something.  
  
"Rei-chan? Where are you?"  
  
"Last minute change," Rei informed her in cold tones. "We're meeting in the park."  
  
"Wh-huh?" Usagi stammered, caught off-guard. "Okay-"  
  
"Ja ne." The screen went blank.  
  
~What is happening to me? What has happened to my life?~   
  
Lost in her own disturbed thoughts, the young soldier did not stop to wonder why Rei suddenly had a communicator with her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The four high school students strolled down the street toward the ice cream parlor, barely speaking to each other. Each was lost in her own thoughts, only emerging occasionally to make a comment to one of her friends.  
  
"This is the last time," Makoto muttered, half to herself and half to the others. "The last chance. This is it." She continued murmuring this as she walked, her fists clenching and releasing sporadically. Beneath the irritated exterior, a thought crept into Makoto's mind. ~Maybe I was right, and she just needed a shock to bring her back to reality. Onegai, Usagi-chan, tell us it's all a mistake.~ The tall brunette fought the unbidden thought down again. ~It's too late. She's done too much damage,~ she insisted mentally.  
  
~We can fix this,~ Ami thought confidently as she walked, carrying her schoolbag in front of her. She concentrated on preventing the bag from banging against her knees, trying to keep her mind off the imminent confrontation. ~We know Usagi-chan's not like this. There must be a reasonable explanation. By this evening, it will all be okay again,~ she told herself. Desperately Ami tried to ignore the nagging doubt that was tainting her faith in her friend. Her short hair blew into her face, but she didn't notice.  
  
Minako was still smiling cheerfully, looking around at everything they passed, waving to other students who walked by. She hummed to herself absently, a slight spring in her step as she tagged along beside her friends, her blonde hair streaming in the brisk wind. ~Some ice cream will brighten us right up,~ she thought happily. ~Usagi-chan loves ice cream. Usagi-chan...~ An image of Usagi's gentle, smiling face materialized within Minako's mind. Her own smile faded, her bouncing steps faltered slightly, and Minako shoved the image away. ~Don't think about her. Have to be happy for the other girls, so they won't be so sad. Happy...happy...~  
  
Violet hair hung in a curtain around the sides of Rei's face as she walked with her head bowed. Her friends frequently had to slow down to allow her to catch up to them. She hadn't spoken a word to any of them in quite some time. Within her mind a circle of memories rotated endlessly, trapping Rei within their cruel embrace.   
  
She was remembering every cruel word she had ever said to Usagi. Every time she had raised a hand against her friend. Every time she haddoubted Usagi's abilities as a Senshi or as a Princess. Every time Rei had hurt her. And at the end of each cycle, her cheek burned from Usagi's hand and her heart withered beneath her friend's cruel words. Then it would repeat, forcing Rei to relive the memories again.  
  
~It's all my fault. I did this. I deserve this. It's all my fault...~  
  
Three of the four girls were startled from their reverie by the beeping of Ami's communicator. Rei continued walking until she collided with Makoto.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Ami spoke into the device when the blonde-haired girl appeared. The background of the image was filled with green, as if Usagi was among some bushes or something.  
  
"Change of plan," Usagi replied brusquely. "We're going to meet at Makoto's place instead."  
  
Ami heard Makoto snarl over her shoulder, and the tall brunette muttered something about being bossy and inconsiderate. The screen of the communicator went blank before Ami could respond. With a resigned sigh, the blue-haired girl slipped the device back into her schoolbag.  
  
~Onegai...Usagi-chan...~  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Part One  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	5. Book 1, Chapter 2: Cure

Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Chapter 2: Cure  
  
------------------------------  
  
"She will die. I am giving you the chance to save her."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi shivered in the brisk wind, fidgeting nervously on the park bench. Wistfully she thought about the warm interior of the ice cream parlor, wishing the meeting place hadn't been changed. ~I could really use some ice cream right now.~  
  
"Odango!" called a low voice nearby.  
  
With a shudder of fear Usagi looked up, dreading who might be approaching this time. A relieved smile spread across her face when she discovered Haruka and Michiru approaching, accompanied by Hotaru.  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! How are you?" Usagi inquired eagerly, happy to see their friendly faces.  
  
"We're all right," Haruka replied as they reached the bench, sweeping her short wind-blown hair out of her eyes with a casual hand. "And you?"  
  
"Hello, Hotaru-chan," Usagi greeted the dark-haired girl brightly, avoiding Haruka's question. "Still growing, I see."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Hotaru replied with a gentle smile. "I think it's slowing down now, though. I should be able to go to school soon." Michiru smiled and laid a hand on her ward's shoulder. Hotaru now stood about chest-high to her caretakers, at least six inches taller than she had been the last time Usagi had seen her.  
  
"How is Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked next.  
  
"You haven't been in touch with her either, then," Michiru replied, letting her hand fall from Hotaru's arm. She shook her head solemnly, waves of aquamarine swirling around her head. "Since she returned to the Time Gate, we haven't seen her."  
  
"Well, odango, what have you been up to lately?" Haruka broke in, adjusting her blazer. "How are the other girls?"  
  
At this, Usagi hung her head, the smile fading from her face. Haruka's eyes narrowed and she swooped over to gracefully settle herself on the bench. "What is it?"  
  
The odango-headed girl swallowed hard. When she raised her head to meet Haruka's questioning gaze, the smile had returned to her face. "We've been having some problems," she explained, a trace of youthful energy brightening her voice. "It'll be okay, though, we're meeting here soon to sort everything out."  
  
Michiru nodded with a gentle smile. "Good luck, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hai, we should be going," Haruka agreed, rising from the bench. "Ganbatte."  
  
"Ja ne," Usagi replied with forced cheerfulness. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist, and the pair turned away, Hotaru following after them. Usagi was left alone again, but with renewed hope. ~I still have those three as my friends,~ she reminded herself cheerfully. ~Now, on to patching things up with the others.~   
  
"Princess," a sudden voice said softly into her ear.  
  
Usagi jumped, startled, and whipped her head toward the sound, blonde streams of hair swinging around her face. "Hotaru-chan?"  
  
The dark-haired girl was standing at Usagi's elbow beside the bench, her face solemn, all youthful light gone from her expression. Her eyes were dark and cold.  
  
"The past and present will be united," Hotaru intoned, her face filled with a blankness that made her seem as if she were merely a shell for the voice within. "A new crisis is approaching to threaten the future. The Sailor Senshi must act as one, or all will be lost."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi blinked - and Hotaru disappeared. Usagi whirled around, her eyes searching. "Hotaru-chan? Where did you go?" Her gaze fell upon the distant forms of Haruka and Michiru, who were leaving the park through the gate on the far side. Hotaru was calmly walking beside them, as if she had been there all along.  
  
Usagi shook her head to clear it. ~My imagination again. All this stress must be getting to me.~ With this thought she returned to her vigil of watching for her best friends.   
  
Every person who walked by found the blonde-haired girl staring eagerly in their direction, but each time she turned away with a sigh, disappointed. It felt like she had been waiting for a long time. ~Maybe they did go to the ice cream parlor after all,~ Usagi thought. She almost left to look for them, but decided against it, worried that her friends would arrive while she was gone.  
  
After an hour, the dreaded thought entered Usagi's head. ~Maybe they're not coming.~ At this concept, Usagi's entire body quaked violently, filled with a cold beyond that of the chilling wind. The sun was beginning to set, the shadows of the trees were growing longer, and Usagi began to feel as cold inside as the air in the world around her. ~Iie. I won't believe it. Rei-chan told me they would be here. I won't give up.~   
  
------------------------------  
  
"She's not coming."  
  
"Let's not give up yet. Let's just-"  
  
"Enough. I've had enough. It's over."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"We'll still protect her. Nothing more."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi was going crazy. She walked around the park for hours, shuddering with cold, her arms wrapped tightly around her chilled body. As the sun began to set the wind grew stronger, its biting cold cutting to the bone. Her teeth were chattering and her mind was racing, but she wouldn't give up on her friends.  
  
When the last bit of sunlight vanished below the horizon, Usagi sat down in the grass beneath a tree, tucked her knees up against her chest, and cried. She crouched there for ages, her arms binding her skirt and coat tightly around her shivering body as she sobbed into her knees. The darkness came and shadows covered the city, the wind catching her hair and tugging the blonde strands from side to side, but Usagi still didn't move. Her last glimmer of hope had died.   
  
Suddenly a bright beam of blinding light erupted only a few feet from Usagi's face. She screamed, startled, uncurled from her position and leaped to her feet. The blaring light began to condense into a figure, a creature of light, flame and heat.   
  
~Youma?~ Usagi thought wildly. ~Here? Now?~ Frantically Usagi searched for her communicator as the flaming energy formed distinguishable arms and legs.   
  
The device was missing.  
  
"Where is it?" Usagi cried aloud, searching all of her pockets desperately. The communicator had vanished.  
  
The creature was solid now, and yet liquid, as the blazing light shifted and churned around its form like living flame. Bright yellow eyes shone maliciously from its head. The newly-formed youma glared at Usagi and pointed a flaming finger right at her face.  
  
Usagi ducked behind the tree just in time, which was more than thick enough to conceal her entire body. White fire erupted from the monster's fingertips, streaked toward Usagi's hiding place, and completely vaporized the entire tree. Breathing rapidly, staring into the flaming yellow eyes, Usagi found herself completely exposed.  
  
Darting behind another tree, Usagi raised her hand and pulled her henshin locket off the bow of her school uniform. It snagged on the fabric, having sat there so long unused, and a few threads pulled loose. For a moment Usagi's heart sank; the time of peace was over and once again she would be forced to fight. She only wasted an instant on this thought, as experience had taught her that she had no choice. She was a soldier, and this was her fate.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make UP!" she cried, raising the locket into the air. The familiar flurry of feathers was exhilarating, bringing with it the adrenaline of power and battle, and yet at the same time Usagi found it to be strangely warm and comforting. This was her destiny, her special gift. No matter what was happening in her normal life, this role would always be hers; to keep the world safe from evil.  
  
As the white wings burst from her back and she transformed into Eternal Sailormoon, another blast of white fire struck the tree in front of her and it evaporated to ashes just like the first. Landing gracefully on her feet, Eternal Sailormoon dashed to the side and summoned the Eternal Tier to her hands.  
  
~What sort of youma is this?~ she wondered, but she knew she didn't have much time to think. ~I can't allow it to hurt any innocent people. No need to worry...if there's a human inside, my power will return them to normal.~ She lifted the Tier in her hands.  
  
"Silver Moon..." Moon called out, feeling the familiar rush of energy flow from the Crystal hidden within her body. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on channeling the raw power into the Eternal Tier.  
  
Her concentration was shattered as an enormous wave of white-hot energy blasted into her. The power Eternal Sailormoon had been gathering protected her body, but just barely. She was flung backwards, crashing into a nearby bench, her twin streams of hair flying. Moon cried out in pain as her back was wrenched into an sharp angle by the wooden bench. The flaming youma approached, more fireballs growing within its two large hands of liquid heat.  
  
"Iie," Moon whispered hoarsely, hauling her bruised body off the bench. "I must win. I can't lose." Shaking with pain, Moon straightened up again, her wings drooping slightly. "Silver Moon!" she began again, holding the Tier out in front of her, once again drawing power from the center of her being. Her arms tingled as the energy flowed freely into the Eternal Tier, and she struggled to gather the strength necessary for the attack.  
  
Her struggle was in vain. Another energy blast from the youma shoved her backwards and her boots dug a deep trench in the grass before she slammed into a tree. Without the other Senshi to defend her and distract the youma, Moon's attacks took far too long to power up.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana stood only a few inches from the Space Portal's shimmering surface, both palms pressed flat against it. Eyes wide, she stared unblinkingly at the scene taking place in the park on Earth. She didn't notice how hard she was breathing until she began to feel lightheaded. The crystal clear image deep within the depths of the portal rippled beneath her hands with every breath she exhaled. Every hit that Eternal Sailormoon took sent a sharp wave of pain through Dejana's body. Her nose nearly touching the elastic surface, Dejana watched helplessly as the Princess fought a losing battle.   
  
"Come on, everyone," Dejana whispered aloud. "Come help her... Someone must feel it, somebody must sense that she's in danger..." She bit her lip nervously, tears starting to well up in her eyes as Moon was once again thrown into the cold hard ground by a blast from the firey youma. "Please...someone, help!"  
  
As she watched the battle Dejana became aware of a presence behind her. She whirled around, her dress swirling, to discover the cloaked master of Starlight Palace standing in his usual place in the center of the room. Strangely he was not quite motionless, and he swayed slightly as if uneasy.  
  
"Eternal Sailormoon needs the other Senshi to help her in battle," Dejana said numbly. "Over time, her restorative powers have become stronger and need more time to activate. She won't use her destructive abilities if there's a chance the youma has possessed a human." The indigo-haired young woman shuddered violently as the Space Portal showed another energy blast striking Eternal Sailormoon. The Senshi's shriek of pain echoed within the room, and the cloaked figure himself turned his shadowed face away from the image.   
  
"She will lose," Dejana said quietly. Two years of watching battles had taught her that it would be useless to argue passionately; no amount of desperate pleading would sway the wishes of her sensei. All she could cling to was the truth.  
  
"Silver...Silver Moon..." Behind Dejana, Moon's feeble voice disintegrated into another scream.  
  
~Transform.~ The command from her sensei issued itself directly into Dejana's mind.  
  
"What?" Dejana whispered, not daring to believe it.  
  
~There is still a chance that help will arrive in time,~ the echoing, deep tones added, ~but you may be needed at last. Transform!~   
  
------------------------------  
  
Shuddering with every labored breath, Eternal Sailormoon pushed herself up on her arms, raising her face from the fragrant grass that had been crushed beneath her tumbling body. She felt a warm soft light on her back, and when the battered soldier turned her weary head toward the sky she saw that the full moon was shining down on her through a break in the clouds. She smiled weakly, slightly comforted, and forced herself to rise to her knees.  
  
Quaking with pain, her feathery wings trembling, Moon looked up at the blazing youma standing about ten feet in front of her. "I can't let you hurt the people of this planet," she said bravely, her voice strong despite her injuries. Reaching to her right, Moon's white-gloved fingers closed on the cool surface of the Eternal Tier.  
  
Once again she lifted the Tier in her hands. Once again she began to say the words that would summon her power together. Once again the youma released a blast of energy that sent her flying across the ground. She did not even have enough energy remaining in her broken body to scream.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Her transformation complete, Sailor Infinity rotated slowly on the dais until she faced the Space Portal again. Her gloved hands tightened on the smooth surface of her staff as she watched the terrible scene. Almost in a trance, the guardian Senshi stepped softly toward the Portal's liquid face, raising a tentative hand to trace the image of Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
"Now, will you let me through?" she whispered.  
  
~No.~  
  
Infinity whirled around, a wave of anger rising within her stricken face, but her sensei had more to add.  
  
~It is likely that the enemy is watching this conflict, and they must not learn of the existence of the Space Portal or Starlight Palace,~ he explained. ~You have your own way to reach her,~ he informed her. ~I will teach you how to use your teleportation ability...but first, you must swear that you will return here when this battle is over.~  
  
"No!" Infinity protested sharply, her voice crisp with barely contained fury. "I've stayed here long enough! I can't taste freedom and then come back to this prison!"  
  
~She will die,~ the voice intoned coldly. Through a haze of boiling emotion, Infinity failed to notice the uncertain shake in her sensei's leaden tones. ~I am giving you the chance to save her. Now, swear it! Swear on your honor that you will return to Starlight Palace once she is safe.~  
  
A weak moan of pain and suffering issued from the depths of the Space Portal, and Sailor Infinity bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. Breathing heavily, she glared at her sensei murderously. "I swear."  
  
The cloaked head bent in a crisp nod. ~Raise your staff and call your power into your items,~ he instructed. ~The power of teleportation is not held by your body; it lies within your tools.~  
  
"Infinite Power!" the guardian Senshi cried, holding her staff upright and off the floor. The familiar rush of energy that she had experience in training pooled within her body and flowed outward, tingling through her arms and chest and gathering within the items she possessed.  
  
~Focus on the light of Eternal Sailormoon's essence that shines within you,~ her sensei continued. ~Now, holding on to her essence, picture your target location within your mind.~  
  
Sailor Infinity closed her eyes and concentrated. A perfect image of the battle scene in the park shimmered into existence within her mind's eye. Thinking quickly, she decided exactly where she wanted to appear.  
  
~Use the staff to draw your energy around you, and shout your action command,~ the cloaked spectre concluded. ~Go! Now!~  
  
Spinning around, Infinity brought the staff down in a sweeping arc, drawing a cloak of shimmering midnight energy around her entire body in a spiral. "Teleport!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eternal Sailormoon could not find the strength to rise from the cold, hard ground. The moon had retreated behind a cloud, and she could no longer feel its comforting light. Her body was bruised, burned, and covered in cuts and scratches that had torn her Senshi fuku in several places. She breathed weakly as she turned her weary head toward the living inferno that was her enemy, dragging her golden hair through the torn earth. Through clouded eyes Moon saw the youma raise its arm to point a glowing finger at her nearly lifeless form.  
  
With a final burst of strength, Moon screamed and flung an arm over her eyes so she would not have to witness her own end. An electric snapping sound struck her ears as the youma released a a brilliant lightning bolt, edged with fire. The entire park was filled with the neon glow of energy. ~This is it!~ Moon thought wildly. ~Gomen, minna...gomen nasai...~  
  
The bolt flew toward the defeated Senshi...and stopped abruptly. Eternal Sailormoon could hear the crackling electricity right next to her, sizzling and blazing a scorching heat extremely close to her head. It was so close, and yet it had not struck her. ~Why am I still alive?~ her mind screamed in frustrated exhaustion. ~Don't toy with me any more. Just end it!~  
  
After a moment of confusion Moon gathered the courage to remove her gloved arm from her eyes. Turning toward the blazing energy bolt, she was stunned to see a purple crystal globe blocking the deadly blast and shielding her eyes from the brunt of the bright light. The lightning streaming from the fire-creature's fingers was being absorbed by the mysterious globe.  
  
Moon squinted and looked harder. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the black rod that seemed to sprout from the upper curve of the purple crystal. Her eyes grew wide as her gaze followed the rod upward at an angle, tracing its slender shape until it reached a gloved hand.  
  
Pushing herself up on her elbows, Eternal Sailormoon gasped in disbelief as she beheld her rescuer: a Sailor Senshi. The stranger's uniform was completely black and white, with no other colors at all, even on the bows. She stood strong and firm between Moon and the youma, which was beginning to growl in frustration as its continuous attack was entrapped within the crystal globe at the top of the Senshi's staff.   
  
The strange Senshi wore black knee-high boots on her spread legs, and her body was angled toward Moon as she held out her staff to absorb the firey attack. Her tiara's jewel shone a brilliant purple in the light of the fire-creature's energy bolt. Another purple globe identical to the one at the end of the staff hung from a silver chain around the black-suited Senshi's neck. Her dark eyes were fixed on the monster, and her waist-length indigo hair streamed out behind her like ocean waves in a storm, rippling in the waves of energy that were rolling through the park. She looked young to Moon's eyes, about sixteen like Moon and the other younger Sailor Senshi, but her determined face showed a maturity beyond her physical appearance.  
  
The black-uniformed Sailor Senshi slowly raised the end of her staff, drawing the youma's barrage of energy into the air above Eternal Sailormoon's weakened body. With a loud cry, the newcomer whirled around and whipped the crystal-tipped staff forward, flinging the blast of firey lightning that had gathered there back at the youma that had created it. The fire-creature shrieked as the bolt hit it directly in the chest, and it exploded in a burst of its own flame.  
  
Sudden darkness engulfed the area as the youma's light dissipated, leaving the park drenched in evening gloom. For an instant, there was silence and complete dark.  
  
A soft purple light began to glow. Eternal Sailormoon staggered to her feet, her arms wrapped tightly around her battered body, and stared at the two points of light that were glowing in the darkness. The purple lights grew brighter, and soon Moon was able to discern their source.   
  
The soft glows shone from the two purple crystal globes, one on top of the shadow Senshi's staff and the other on the chain around her neck. As the glow brightened, Moon was able to make out the features of the soldier's serene face, which was level with her own. When their eyes met the black-suited Senshi dropped to one knee in front of Eternal Sailormoon and gazed up at her pale face, her eyes glistening with tears. The Senshi's gaze was filled with loneliness and sorrow, but deep within a faint glimmer of hope was shining.  
  
"Who are you?" Eternal Sailormoon whispered.  
  
The glint of hope faded. The mysterious Senshi's tears spilled over, running down her pale cheeks and dripping to the ground. Her mouth moved silently, as if she were fighting an internal battle, searching for the right words. After a moment, her eyes dulled and she shook her head mournfully. The shadow Senshi rose to her feet and began to back away.  
  
"Wait! Please! Don't go!" Moon cried, desperate to know more about the newcomer who had rescued her.  
  
With a last, wounded glance in Moon's direction, the black-suited Sailor Senshi raised her staff over her head.   
  
"Infinite Power Teleport!"   
  
Her voice in Moon's ears was like a wind over the sea after a storm, and it rang among the remaining trees, resonating with the rustling of the leaves. The strange Senshi's staff moved, and a curtain of dark energy swirled around her body. When it settled, she was gone. Eternal Sailormoon was alone in the dark. A gentle breeze began to blow, and the bright moonlight pierced through the clouds again, illuminating the desolate park that was now littered with debris from the battle. Moon was alone with the trees, the stars, and the memory of the dark Senshi's violet-sapphire eyes.  
  
------------------------------  
  
~Congratulations on your first successful mission, Sailor Infinity.~  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Infinity threw her staff to the ground, and it clattered down the steps of the dais, rolling to a stop at the base of her sensei's dark cloak. Letting her transformation slip away, her Senshi fuku reverting to her white Moon Kingdom gown, Dejana pushed past her sensei and ran from the room sobbing.  
  
~She didn't know me. Not even a hint of recognition. What could I say to that?~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi limped wearily back to her house alone, consumed by her own thoughts. Her parents were already asleep, and Usagi knew she would have some explaining to do in the morning, but at that moment she was too exhausted to care. When she reached her room, she discovered her communicator lying on her bed.  
  
~I must have left it here this morning,~ Usagi rationalized, picking up the small device. ~Wait...that's not right. I used it today, during lunch...how did it get here?~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Thin, pale fingertips drummed against the arm of the center seat. "Jameton," Amaranth summoned, her voice calm yet filled with ice.  
  
The general approached the Queen's chair, trying to hold his body steady despite the quaking of his heart. Clenching his fist firmly, he pressed it against his chest. "Queen Amaranth."  
  
"Who was that?" the Queen asked in the same chillingly calm tone. "That other Sailor Senshi, I don't remember her being in your report. Who is she?"  
  
Jameton's fist quivered against his body and he swallowed hard. "I have no data on her, my lady."  
  
The drumming fingertips ceased abruptly and an eerie silence fell over the bridge. None of the other soldiers in attendance dared to breathe.  
  
"WHO IS SHE!?" Amaranth screamed so suddenly that everyone in the entire room jumped. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white, the crimson fingernails like blood against the seat. Her face was filled with fury. "I want to know who she is!"  
  
The general trembled in spite of himself. "My lady-"  
  
Amaranth let loose a flood of curse words, her arms shaking as her fingers dug into her chair. "We had her! We had Sailor Moon dead! Alien Sunfire was weak, but more than a match for that girl! The plan was flawless! How did that happen? All the Sailor Senshi were accounted for! WHO WAS THAT!?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"She looked about my age, with long purple hair...or was it blue? Purple, I think, a light shade, like lavender, but more blue. Her fuku was white and black."  
  
Usagi leaned forward earnestly on her chair, her forearms resting on her knees. "When I asked who she was, she yelled something and vanished," she concluded.  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned to each other on the sofa, and as their eyes met they narrowed in a pair of contemplative expressions. From her seat on the floor, Hotaru looked up at her surrogate parents and placed a pale hand on Michiru's knee. Usagi studied the group approvingly, recognizing the silent communication that was taking place among the Sailor Senshi of the outer planets.  
  
The soldiers of the inner planets, however, were behaving quite strangely. Ami was sitting quietly in a chair, staring at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. Minako was listening politely, but she seemed distracted. Rei was standing beside the front window of Usagi's living room, staring out at the street. She had not moved or spoken since she had arrived. Makoto was lounging nonchalantly on the love seat, an expression of distain on her face. Her green eyes were focused on Usagi, and they held the coldest gaze that the blonde-haired young woman had ever seen.  
  
"So, a new enemy has arrived," Michiru mused aloud. "And another person, whose motives are unknown. My mirror has not reflected any of this. I will study it further in my own time."  
  
Haruka turned to the strangely quiet quartet of younger girls. "Well, what do you guys think? You normally have plenty to say, ne?"  
  
A snort of disgust burst from Makoto's nostrils. "I think it's bullshit," she said curtly.  
  
In unison, the four Senshi of the outer planets turned toward the tall brunette with widened eyes. "Nani?" Haruka breathed sharply.  
  
"Come on, Usagi, drop the act," Makoto snapped, straightening up. "A Sailor Senshi we have never seen, in a black uniform, appears out of nowhere just to save you and leaves? Stop making up these stupid stories! We don't believe you!"  
  
Michiru's eyes narrowed. She looked around at the other girls who were supposed to be Usagi's closest friends, none of whom showed any reaction to Makoto's outburst. With a slender hand she reached out to grasp Haruka's arm, and her fingers tightened on the cloth of the blonde woman's blazer in alarm.  
  
A nervous smile quivered across Usagi's lips as she stared at Makoto, refusing to believe what she had heard. "I'm not making it up," she insisted cautiously. "That's what happened. Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Give it up, Usagi. I've had enough of this from you," Makoto replied coldly.  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi was shocked.  
  
"Don't you 'Mako-chan' me, Miss Priss. Since when do you care about anyone except yourself? We only agreed to meet with you because you invited us to your house. If the meeting had been anywhere else, we know you wouldn't have bothered to show up!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi stammered, her voice rising into a wailing tone. "What about you guys? You don't even talk to me any more! Why didn't you meet me, all those times when we made plans?"  
  
"All what times?" Minako burst out suddenly, her expression unreadable. "We waited for you every day, and you always took your own sweet time getting there, too."  
  
"I hung around that corner every time we planned to meet, and you guys never showed up!" Usagi protested. "And I waited for your phone calls, and-"  
  
"NANI? You're so pathetic, Usagi!" Makoto returned, her voice growing louder and sharper. "Trying to pretend the last month never happened? Very funny! After all we've been through together, how could you treat us this way?" The brunette leaned forward abruptly, her hands gripping the edge of the love seat as if she were about to spring to her feet.  
  
Haruka was off the sofa in a flash, and before anyone else could blink she was standing between Usagi and Makoto. "Stop! This has gone too far! I want everyone to calm down and explain-"  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi wailed from behind Haruka's back, ignoring the older blonde's words. "I've been so lonely...and Luna, where is Luna? Have you taken her?"  
  
Ami shuddered, her blue hair quivering. "Luna?" she echoed quietly. "Did you really expect her to show her face around here after what you did, Usagi?"  
  
A puzzled look replaced all other emotion on Usagi's face. "I don't understand. Did something happen to her?" She pushed herself to her feet, rising from her chair. Desperately Usagi searched the room for a sign of hope from her oldest friends. "Rei-chan..." she tried, reaching a tentative hand toward the violet-haired girl at the window.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Makoto snapped, leaping to her feet. She started forward, intending to step between Usagi and Rei, but Haruka blocked her path. Michiru rose to stand beside her partner.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but you will not harm the Princess," Haruka said coldly, daggers hidden within her voice.  
  
Sensing the rise of deadly emotion within the room, Minako stood up as well, her blue eyes filled with a mix of anger, confusion, and fear. She moved to Makoto's side, unnerved by Haruka's hostility.  
  
"Is this where the Sailor Senshi will become divided?" Hotaru whispered from her place by the sofa, forgotten by all the other occupants of the room.  
  
------------------------------  
  
~Dejana! STOP!~  
  
------------------------------  
  
A brilliant flash of purple erupted in the room, a short distance from the confrontation that was taking place. Startled gasps and cries of alarm filled the space. As a tall, graceful figure materialized out of thin air, snaps of electric energy cracked around the group as every one of the Senshi summoned her henshin stick to her hand. In unison the women turned to face the abrupt newcomer.  
  
"Pluto??" Haruka whispered, her voice raspy. "Iie..." she added as the light subsided and the figure became more clear. It was not Sailor Pluto.  
  
The stranger was about Makoto's height, pale and slender, and her skin seemed to be nearly glowing with a luminescence from within. She wore a black and white Senshi fuku, and her long indigo hair was held back by a simple headband, her bangs framing the tiara on her forehead. Her gloved hands were curled around a tall, thin staff, with a crystal purple globe attached to the top. An identical globe hung around her neck on a chain.  
  
"It's her!" Usagi cried. "The Sailor Senshi who saved me!"  
  
The four inner planet Senshi stood frozen, momentarily trapped by disbelief, and Hotaru continued to watch calmly from her seat on the floor, but Haruka and Michiru lifted their henshin sticks.  
  
"Uranus-"  
  
"Neptune-"  
  
"Wait!" the newcomer exclaimed desperately, extending one hand as if to hold them back. "I am not an enemy. I will not harm you."  
  
Side by side, the warrior partners lowered their sticks and focused their suspicious eyes on the black-suited Sailor Senshi. "Prove it," Haruka demanded.  
  
The Senshi closed her eyes, concentrating. The two violet crystals glowed momentarily, and her fuku dissolved into sparkling energy. When the light faded, a young woman with indigo hair stood clutching the tall black staff. The crystal around her neck had evaporated, leaving a simple purple star on a thin chain, and she was dressed in a beautiful flowing gown with slightly puffed sleeves. The dress was light and elegant, long enough to brush the floor, yet the girls could see that in places it had been torn and mended with simple hand-stitches.  
  
"I will not harm you," Dejana repeated in an even tone, trying to calm her racing heart. "I beg you, hear me out." She stared around the room, her cerulean-violet eyes meeting a collection of wary faces. ~My dearest friends...and none of them remember me...~ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Dejana took a deep breath.  
  
"Usagi did not lie, my dear friends," she began. Several pairs of eyes narrowed at her words, and Dejana's voice wavered. "I am the shadow Senshi, Sailor Infinity. My name is Talis Dejana," she continued. Her dark eyes began to fill with tears despite her efforts to remain calm. At last, she was in the presence of her friends again, yet her misery had not ended.   
  
"Since the Silver Millennium, I've been living in Starlight Palace, being trained to act as your guardian. A new enemy has appeared on Earth, a strange being with the ability to change its shape." Dejana gained confidence as she continued to explain. This was important information that the Senshi needed to know, no matter what they thought of her. "From Starlight Palace I've been able to watch the creature's actions. The enemy has been impersonating the Princess, trying to entice all of you to turn away from her."  
  
For a moment, everyone assembled in the room simply stared at Dejana incredulously. Usagi was the first to react, taking a step toward the indigo-haired young woman. "Impersonating me...?" she whispered.   
  
"Well, that would explain it," Ami broke in thoughtfully, one hand raised to her chin.  
  
Usagi whirled around, facing her four beloved friends. "What's been going on?" she demanded. "What has this...this creature been doing?"  
  
"Oh, terrible things, Usagi-chan!" Everyone in the room was startled by these words, as they came from the one person who had not yet spoken. Rei had turned from her place at the window and was taking a few tentative steps toward Usagi, her eyes beginning to shine with the first light of hope they had held in weeks. "I was so worried," Rei continued earnestly. "You...she...it said such awful things to us, acting like we were nothing, objects to be played with and thrown away..."  
  
Usagi's hands were pressed over her mouth. She was horrified. "Iie," she whispered. "How...how could you think I would do things like that?" Minako, confusion distorting her face, was unable to meet Usagi's eyes, but Ami and Rei were looking at their friend with a trace of hope.  
  
"We had no reason not to believe it," Makoto broke in suddenly. Her friends had been hurt, and she was having a hard time letting go of the blame she had placed on Usagi. Afraid of the guilt that would be upon her for betraying the girl she had often risked her life to protect, Makoto resisted the truth.   
  
"The last few weeks have been pure hell!" she exclaimed bitterly. "Why should we forget everything that happened, based on only your word and the testimony of a complete stranger?" She took another step toward Usagi, cold anger burning within her eyes.  
  
"Back off!" Haruka ordered sharply, wary of Makoto's volatile temper. Concerned for Usagi's safety, Haruka seized the blonde girl's shoulders rather roughly and tugged her behind her own back.  
  
"ITAI!" Usagi shrieked, clasping her arms against her chest as an expression of pain filled her youthful face and she sank to her knees on the carpet.  
  
"Haruka-san!" Rei cried in alarm, rushing to Usagi's side. "What have you done?"  
  
"Nani?" Haruka replied in disbelief. "I didn't grab her that hard..."  
  
Ami slid off her chair and knelt beside the odango-headed girl, her eyes narrowing. Carefully she reached out and grasped Usagi's wrist. "It's all right, Usagi-chan," Ami reassured her as the blonde's eyes widened with fear and pain. "Let me see." Ami gently pulled Usagi's sleeve up to her elbow, revealing an arm covered in cuts and deep purple bruises.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan," Minako breathed, covering her mouth with her hands. Hanging her head, Usagi slid her skirt up her thigh to reveal more bruises and scrapes, some of them hastily bandaged. A collective gasp burst from the throats of everyone present, including Makoto.  
  
"The wounds of last night's battle," Dejana murmured, leaning wearily against her staff. "The Princess was having a tough time when I reached her."  
  
Abruptly Makoto slammed her fist into the cushions of the nearby sofa. "Damn it!" she cursed. "This would never have happened if we had been there!"  
  
"Why didn't you contact us, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked quietly. "We were angry, but we would have come to help you if we had known you were in danger."  
  
"I didn't have my communicator," Usagi mumbled. "It disappeared somehow. I had it during school, but when the youma attacked, it was gone. I found it in my room last night."  
  
"The enemy," Dejana said. "It's been manipulating all of you this entire time."  
  
Ami touched one of Usagi's scrapes, feeling the heat of infection as a hiss of pain escaped her friend's lips. "Come upstairs so I can dress these properly, Usagi-chan," she said gently. Usagi nodded as she gingerly adjusted her skirt, and the two girls rose to their feet.  
  
"Let me help," Hotaru offered, following Ami and Usagi upstairs.  
  
Usagi's remaining three classmates looked at each other with stricken faces. Minako bit her lip, her eyes filled with pain. "How could we do this?" she murmured. "How could we be so blind?"  
  
"After all we've been through, how could we doubt Usagi-chan's love for us?" Rei agreed, hanging her head in shame. Makoto couldn't even speak, and she averted her eyes from the others, her arms folded loosely across her chest.  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned to face Dejana. "Who is the enemy?" Michiru demanded, her face stern.  
  
"I...I don't know," the indigo-haired young woman stammered, her violet-sapphire gaze falling to the floor. "I've only seen the creature...the ShapeShifter...I don't know who sends it." Dejana's lips pursed as she narrowed her eyes, thinking. "It's been communicating with someone. It speaks into some sort of device before it disappears."  
  
"A strange new technology?" Michiru wondered aloud, her eyes growing distant. "I will have more questions for my mirror tonight."  
  
Haruka's green eyes were sharp, like polished emeralds. "So, you're a Sailor Senshi, are you?" she scoffed with a snort. "Why should we trust you?"  
  
Dejana's pale hands tightened on the smooth surface of her staff. She knew she didn't have a good answer for her ancient friend. Swallowing hard, the long-lost Lunarian decided to try the truth. "Because you are my friends!" she cried desperately. "Or at least...you were, long ago..." A lump was rising within Dejana's throat. ~I've come this far, it can't fall apart now!~  
  
"We don't know you," Haruka replied, suspicion reigning in her voice. "There was a time when we would accept anyone in a Sailor fuku, but that time is no more. Since Galaxia came, we have learned that even Sailor Senshi can be enemies."  
  
"She did save Usagi-chan's life last night, Haruka-san," Minako cut in thoughtfully.  
  
"How can we be sure that she's not part of the enemy's plan?" Haruka challenged. "Look at her! Her skin practically glows! She's not human!"  
  
"You're right, I'm not," Dejana agreed quietly. "I'm Lunarian. I was born on the Moon, during the Silver Millennium. Like Sailor Pluto, I've been alive since before the destruction of Queen Serenity's kingdom."  
  
The three high-school girls stared at Dejana anew, their eyes wide with wonder. Once again Rei, Makoto, and Minako took in Dejana's luminescent skin and flowing white dress. Within their faces Dejana found a mix of curiosity and awe, neither one being any of the emotions that she longed to see there.  
  
"If you've been living since the Silver Millennium," Michiru began, her voice icy with suspicion, "where have you been these past few years?"  
  
Shame colored Dejana's pale cheeks and she hung her head. "I was supposed to be reborn with the rest of you," she replied quietly, "but I was abducted before the Queen's power could reach me. I've been a prisoner in Starlight Palace for millennia, learning to be your guardian, Sailor Infinity."  
  
A spark of anger burst alight within Haruka's jade eyes. "Our guardian?" she snapped. "Where were you when the Silence came? Where were you when Sailor Galaxia threatened us?"  
  
"I told you, I was a prisoner!" Dejana pleaded. "I begged my sensei to let me go so many times, but he wouldn't let me until last night!"  
  
Michiru looked at the indigo-haired girl with distain. "No Sailor Senshi can ignore her mission to protect the world. If you were really a soldier, you would have found a way to escape."  
  
"There was nothing I could do!" the long-absent child of the moon cried, her dark eyes filling with tears. "Believe me, I would have given anything to be by your side! Onegai...Haruka-chan..."   
  
There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, and as the blonde woman's face reddened with anger Dejana realized that she had made a mistake.  
  
"Do not address me with such familiarity, stranger," Haruka snapped coldly. "How dare you? Where we you when we suffered and died to protect this world and its future? Why should I respect you, when you waited until now to come here?" Dejana bit her lip and averted her eyes, quivering beneath Haruka's fierce glare. The blond woman's green stare swept the room, taking in the expressions of rapt wonder on the faces of the younger Senshi as they gazed at the living relic of the Moon Kingdom. Haruka's eyes narrowed at their reaction to Dejana's unproven tale. "These girls may be won over easily, but for me, respect must be earned," she declared with a disapproving glance at the others.  
  
Dejana's breath caught in her throat, and her face reddened. As an orphan and a mere Lady by birth, she knew of only one other way to address a Princess of the Solar System.  
  
~So it has come to this,~ the estranged Lunarian admitted to herself, choking back the tears that filled her throat so tightly that she could barely speak. Shaking with grief, the indigo-haired girl gathered her ancient dress in her hands and sank to one knee at Haruka's feet.   
  
"Uranus-hime," she whispered, her eyes closed against the tears.  
  
"Ne, Haruka-san, isn't that going a bit too far?" Minako asked from her place a few feet away.  
  
Haruka looked momentarily startled by Dejana's gesture, and for an instant her eyes softened, but she regained her chilled look almost immediately. "If she's going to insist she's from the Moon, she should act the part," Haruka said crisply.  
  
"Neptune-hime," Dejana added, her voice catching in her throat as she bowed her head to the aqua-haired woman. A proud smile lit up Michiru's serene face.  
  
Inside, Dejana's soul was wailing. After centuries upon centuries she had finally escaped her prison and rejoined her friends, and all the emotion that had been between them was forever lost. She felt ill, as if the tears inside her were a poison devouring her essence. Dejana clenched her fists, twisting the cloth of her dress in her hands, fighting the sorrow that threatened to burst out of her heart.  
  
The tension in the room was broken by the doorbell. Minako pressed a finger to her lips, signaling for silence, while Makoto headed into the hall to see who it was. Everyone in the room held their breath as the door was opened. Then Dejana heard a voice that made her heart leap into her throat.  
  
"I felt a strange disturbance, as if the past and present were coming together," said the visitor from the hallway.  
  
"Come in, come in, before someone sees you," Makoto replied hurriedly. The door closed.  
  
Dejana climbed to her feet, gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles turned white. A sickening bundle of nerves conjured itself within the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Is everyone else here?" the visitor's voice continued, growing closer as two pairs of footsteps approached in the hallway.  
  
"Setsuna-chan," Dejana breathed, her heart racing. Setsuna was the person that she had most longed to see throughout all the years she had endured in Starlight Palace, but after the reactions of the other Senshi, Dejana was seized with fear.   
  
"Ah, Pluto," Michiru commented with a satisfied smile. "If this girl is really who she says she is, Sailor Pluto will know."  
  
In another moment, she was there. Sailor Pluto, in full Senshi uniform, with her Garnet Rod and her dark green hair tumbling down her back. Her crimson eyes focused on the indigo-haired figure in the white dress. For an instant, cerulean met maroon, and they stared at each other wordlessly.   
  
"Setsuna-chan," Dejana greeted her eagerly, unable to resist the opportunity. "It's me, Dejana."  
  
There was a moment of silence.   
  
"Iie." Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed, and her hands tightened around the Garnet Rod. "IIE!" she yelled suddenly, startling everyone in the room, even Haruka and Michiru. "Who are you!?" Pluto demanded, her voice filled with an anger that none of the Senshi had ever heard from her before. The normally-reserved Senshi of Time was absolutely furious. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
  
All the color drained out of Dejana's face. Her eyes wide with horror, she struggled to speak. "S-Setsuna-chan, it's me!" Dejana stammered, backing away from the Time Guardian. Nearby, suspicion was returning to the faces of Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"It can't be!" Pluto snapped. "You're trying to trick us with that false appearance! Get out of here, and leave us in peace, evil spirit!" Wielding the Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto charged forward across the Tsukinos' living room, a murderous glare in her eyes. She swung the Rod back and a battle cry burst from her throat.  
  
With a shriek of terror, Dejana gathered her skirts in her hands and ducked around the attacking Senshi. Panic filling her heart, indigo hair streaming behind her, Dejana dashed out of the room, through the hall, and out the door, her own black staff mercilessly battering her legs as she ran.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Twilight was falling across the park, and a brisk wind was swirling through the leaves scattered on the ground. The nights were coming earlier now, a sign of winter approaching. A few late-afternoon visitors to the park wandered its paths, their footsteps crunching through the red and orange leaves.  
  
On a park bench, her feet pulled up on the seat and her face buried in her knees, huddled the shivering form of Talis Dejana. She rocked back and forth in the gathering chill, every breeze sending fresh chills up her spine. Her arms were tucked against her chest, the short off-the-shoulder sleeves offering little protection against the cold. The sobbing girl with alabaster skin and the tall black staff propped against the bench beside her attracted quite a few strange looks, but no one disturbed her as she sat enveloped in her own pain.  
  
~I have given up everything, left my sensei and the protection of Starlight Palace, to rejoin old friends who no longer want me,~ Dejana thought miserably. ~And Setsuna-chan...what happened? We were so close once. Is she angry with me for abandoning her? That anger...that terrible anger!~ Dejana shuddered violently, feeling frozen all the way to her core.  
  
"You'll catch a cold out here."   
  
Someone placed something warm around Dejana's shoulders. She looked up, startled, and met the smiling face of Tsukino Usagi. The odango-haired girl's blue eyes were gentle and comforting, and her smile held a warmth that banished some of the chill from Dejana's skin. Usagi was standing there in her school uniform, having wrapped her coat around Dejana's shivering form.   
  
"Princess..."  
  
The friendly smile twisted into a playful scowl, and Usagi folded her arms over her chest. "None of that, now," she teased. "If we're going to be friends, you should address me like everyone else does."   
  
"Serenity...?" Dejana tried cautiously.  
  
Usagi's blonde pigtails bounced as she plopped herself down on the bench beside Dejana. "Iie. Usagi-chan. U-sa-gi-chan," she emphasized, with a pointed glance at the indigo-haired young woman.   
  
"U...Usagi-chan," Dejana replied nervously, watching the face of the reborn Princess Serenity.  
  
"There, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Usagi teased, playfully elbowing Dejana in the arm. The two girls smiled at each other, and Usagi's face became more serious. "By the way, if you hadn't shown up last night...I don't know what would have happened," she said solemnly. "Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
"I was glad to help," Dejana replied quietly. "I've been trapped for so long, forced to merely watch while all of you fought and suffered...it hurt so much, not being able to join you..." Her cerulean-violet eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go back there, ever!" she exclaimed passionately. "Even if everyone hates me, I don't want to go back to that prison!"  
  
"You don't have to go back," Usagi assured her. "Everyone is confused right now, but they'll come around, you'll see. Everything will be all right."  
  
Her thoughts racing, Dejana could not imagine how everything could possibly be all right again, ever...but as she looked into Usagi's eyes, she began to feel that it was true. A warm light surrounded the reincarnated Princess, a comforting, embracing warmth that lifted the heaviness of Dejana's soul. It was the same light that Princess Serenity had carried during the Silver Millennium, the same warmth as the ancient Queen. ~At least something is still the same,~ Dejana thought in relief.  
  
"It's been a long time, Prin...Usagi-chan," she said aloud. She focused on the smooth skin of Usagi's face, so youthful, and yet older than she remembered. "You're bigger than you used to be."  
  
A bright flush rushed into Usagi's cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean!?" she demanded, clenching her fists.  
  
"Oh, nothing like that!" Dejana replied hurriedly, blushing herself. "I mean, during the Silver Millennium, I was older than you. Now we look the same age."  
  
Usagi burst into laughter at this, jovially slapping Dejana on the back. "Well, it'll be easier for us to become great friends, then!" she announced.  
  
Dejana looked at her long-lost friend, and a genuine smile spread across her face for the first time in ages. "I've missed you all so much," she said softly. "I've been stuck in Starlight Palace for so long, with only a mysterious cloaked being who speaks in thoughts for company." She breathed deeply, tasting the flavor of the earth's atmosphere. "It's so nice to breathe real air..." Dejana closed her eyes as a fresh breeze sprang up, rippling through her long hair. "It's strange though, the air is so heavy on Earth. I grew tired very quickly when I was running."  
  
Her eyes snapped open again and focused on Usagi's curious face. "I don't want to go back to that place," Dejana said desperately. "I left without permission. If I go back, he might never let me leave again!"  
  
Usagi gave Dejana another warm smile, her blue eyes shining. "You're a Sailor Senshi. You belong with us. Don't worry, Dejana-chan, I'll find a place for you to stay..." The blonde-haired girl trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.   
  
As Dejana waited, the pair was interrupted by the arrival of Setsuna, who stepped out from behind a tree in civilian clothes. Seeing the green-haired old friend who had recently tried to attack her, Dejana gasped in fear and cowered against the bench. Usagi jumped to her feet and stood in front of the quaking Lunarian.  
  
"Setsuna-san, wait," she burst out as the dark-skinned woman approached. "Dejana-chan's not evil. Onegai..."  
  
"It's all right, Princess," Setsuna replied gently. A strange look was on her face; a mix of emotions Usagi had never seen in her before. Beneath the fringe of dark green hair a tempest of sadness, longing, and guilt swirled in an endless storm.  
  
With soft steps the timeless woman moved to stand in front of Dejana's huddled form. The wind whisked her long hair off to the side as she began to speak, her skirt rippling around her legs.  
  
"From the Time Gate, I can see any period in history, although I am forbidden to physically enter the past and interfere with the timeline," Setsuna began. "After the fall of the Moon Kingdom, I could never bring myself to look upon those days again. I was afraid that I would not be able to resist the temptation to break the rules set upon me. I felt so guilty, that I had known of what was to befall the Silver Millennium and I could do nothing to change it..." She trailed off, momentarily lost in her own private battle against her emotions.  
  
"After seeing you, I gathered my courage and returned to the past to find out if you could possibly be the Dejana I once knew," Setsuna continued. "I saw the rift in the Moon open beneath your feet, and I followed you as you tumbled into the abyss..." The crimson-eyed woman focused her gaze on Dejana intently. "A portal opened beneath you, and you disappeared. If I hadn't seen it myself, I never would have believed it. You were not a Sailor Senshi during Queen Serenity's reign, so I believed you were lost forever, never to return. I could not even hope for a miracle."  
  
The time guardian's dark eyes began to sparkle as tears gathered there unbidden, and Usagi's eyes filled with tears as well while she listened to the story. "When I saw you standing there, I thought you had to be an imposter, sent to toy with our emotions. I had resigned myself to the fact that you were gone forever, and I did not dare believe that you could be alive. Forgive me, Dejana-chan. Onegai?"  
  
Dejana hardly dared to believe her ears, but a joyous expression spread across her face anyway. "Oh, Setsuna-chan, it is you who should forgive me," she replied. "I could see you suffering through all those years, all alone, but I couldn't be there to comfort you. I'm so glad we're together again!" Dejana exclaimed, jumping to her feet and extending her arms for an embrace.  
  
The older woman looked slightly uncomfortable, and she did not return the gesture.   
  
"Gomen," Dejana muttered, dropping her arms to her sides. ~I forgot that her emotions have been buried over the years,~ she reminded herself.  
  
Setsuna looked at her old friend apologetically, and she thought for a moment before she spoke again. "With the peace of the future being threatened again, I'm returning to Tokyo for a while," she announced. "If anything threatens the safety of the Time Gate, I will know, and can return there instantly if need be," she added in response to Usagi's questioning look. I'll be moving back into the old property, where Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru live," Setsuna continued. "Dejana-chan, please come stay with us."  
  
At the mention of Haruka and Michiru, Dejana bit her lip nervously but she forced herself to smile. ~Living near to them will give me the chance to rekindle our friendships,~ she assured herself. "I'd love to," Dejana replied aloud.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Queen Amaranth twisted a scrap of cloth between her hands, winding it so tightly among her fingers that it tore into pieces. General Jameton stood nervously facing the center seat, shaking in his boots. He had been unable to provide the Queen with the information she wanted. Now Amaranth had summoned outside help, and Jameton feared for his own future.  
  
"Rejoin the ShapeShifter, and get me Sailor Infinity!" Amaranth ordered the unusual minion that had entered the bridge. "I want her alive!" The strange alien, the ShapeShifter's long-time partner, bowed lightly to the Queen and departed on its mission.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Part Two  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	6. Book 1, Chapter 3: Remission

Author's Notes  
  
------------------------------  
  
Well, here it is, Chapter 3! This is a loooong chapter, and it took a lot of writing, so I hope you enjoy it! ^.^ First, I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who've critiqued SME so far!  
  
- On Aria's Ink -   
  
Temptress_Kitten17, Austin, Angelblood: Thank you for your kind comments! I'm so glad you like the story! ^.^  
  
- On ASMR -   
  
SilverMoonPrncss: I'm happy to see that I'm succeeding at making my original Senshi unique. That was a huge worry for me while I was rewriting SME. I hope I can keep it up! ^.^  
  
Red_Elephant: So I managed to confuse you? ^.~ I hope things were clear enough after a few chapters. Don't worry, Mamoru will be making an appearance later in the story, and this chapter will bring some more information about the enemy. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^  
  
Sei No Bushi: I'm glad you like the story so far, and that my original Senshi makes sense and has a personality that sets her apart. During this chapter and the next one I will be exploring her character a bit further, as well as the characters of the other Senshi. I'm happy to see that my reasons behind some of the things I've written are coming through clearly. The thing to remember is that, in my opinion at least, the battle with Galaxia caused some changes in the characters of the canon Senshi. From time to time the girls will act a bit differently than readers might expect. I hope I will be able to show my reasons for those changes clearly enough to make sense. Thanks for your helpful comments! ^.^  
  
- To Everyone -  
  
Please remember to submit a review or send me an email with any comments you might have on SME, whether positive or negative! This fanfiction is going to be quite long and I want to make it as good as possible. Also, if you have ideas, feel free to send me those too! I have the main plot of the entire epic outlined, but there's plenty of room for me to work in subplots and details galore! So send in your ideas, who knows, I might like them and use them! ^.~  
  
Finally, I'd like to announce that I am looking for a second beta-reader! Not to replace The Perpetual Lurker, not by any means (if you're reading this, Gela, I love you! ^.^), but I like to get several different opinions on everything I write. If you've been liking SME so far, you might want to consider beta-reading for me! If you're interested, send me a little email at dejanatalis@aol.com. I'd like to hear from someone who is very familar with the manga storyline of BSSM, and if you've beta-read any other fics, please let me know about that too. I hope to hear from some of you! ^.^  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my work.  
  
-Dejana  
  
11/25/2003  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Chapter 3: Remission  
  
------------------------------  
  
"She's a Sailor Senshi. She belongs with us."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Setsuna strolled smoothly up to the front door of the house, her latest designs cradled in her slender arms. With sharp, dark eyes she scanned the top image. The agency had seemed particularly pleased with that one.  
  
~Perhaps something similar, but a bit more form-fitting, in earth tones,~ the green-haired woman mused as she opened the door with a tanned hand. As the door swung open, the enticing scents of cooking greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Setsuna-chan!" Dejana called from the kitchen.  
  
Rounding the corner, Setsuna discovered the young Lunarian busily slicing carrots, an apron tied over the clothes she had borrowed from Makoto. The older woman allowed herself a slight smile when she noticed the rolled-up sleeves and pant legs of the tall brunette's outfit, which was too large for Dejana's slightly shorter frame. Cookbooks and utensils were scattered around the kitchen, and a large pot simmered on the stovetop.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Setsuna wondered aloud, her crimson eyes narrowing.  
  
The usual headband was missing from Dejana's indigo hair, which she had tied back with a simple ribbon. She shrugged without looking up, her hands busy over the cutting board. "It felt like you," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Another question formed on Setsuna's lips but she was interrupted by Hotaru, who swept by with another cookbook in her arms. Her open textbooks and notes lay forgotten on the table.  
  
"What did the agency say, Setsuna-mama?" she inquired brightly, her dark hair hanging in a curtain around her pale face as she studied the recipe.  
  
Setsuna smiled proudly, remembering the designs she was still holding against her chest. "It looks very promising," she replied warmly. She took the top drawing from the pile and approached the two girls, holding it out for them to see. "Here, what do you think?"  
  
"Sugoi!" Hotaru breathed, her round eyes drinking in the elegant curves of the style. "Setsuna-mama, you're getting better all the time."  
  
"It is beautiful," Dejana agreed. A strange smile curved her lips. "So much color..."  
  
"There are more colors for clothing than white, Dejana-chan," Setsuna teased gently.  
  
"Hai, hai, I know..." Dejana bit her lip as she gazed at the colorful design. ~On the Moon, all our clothes were designed and made by the palace tailors. Was all this creativity hidden within her, just waiting for a chance to escape?~  
  
The young woman's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sizzling. The bubbling pot on the stove was boiling over. Hurriedly Dejana snatched up a spoon and began stirring the mixture as she turned down the heat.  
  
"This Earth food..." she muttered. "It's been millennia since I worked in the Palace kitchens, and I was never a culinary genius like Mako-chan." Beside her, Hotaru leafed through another cookbook.  
  
"Hotaru," Setsuna admonished, "Michiru will expect to find your essay finished when she comes home."  
  
The faintest hint of a blush tinted Hotaru's pale cheeks. It's nearly finished, Setsuna-mama," she protested. "I only stopped for a moment to help Dejana-chan read the recipes."  
  
Dejana hung her head over the pot, still stirring it mechanically as she felt Setsuna's gaze burning into her.  
  
"You were born during the Silver Millennium," Setsuna prompted, her dark eyes narrowed with concern. "You can understand any language, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Dejana replied softly. "It still works, but it seems a little harder to switch from the language of the Moon to Japanese after all this time."  
  
"You seem to speak Japanese just fine," Setsuna observed, laying her clothing designs on the countertop.  
  
"Speak, yes, but I have trouble with kanji," Dejana admitted.  
  
"Well, you and Serenity should get along well, then," the green-haired woman replied with a barely-restrained smile. The trio shared a moment of light laughter.  
  
"I think I have things under control now, Hotaru-chan," Dejana said then. "Arigato."  
  
"Let me know if you need any more help." Pulling off her apron, Hotaru headed toward her waiting homework.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along well," Setsuna commented to Dejana. Reaching over the countertop, the tall woman plucked a piece of carrot from the cutting board and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan's been very helpful these past few days," Dejana replied, stirring the remaining carrots into the bubbling concoction. "If it weren't for her, Ten'ou-san and Kaiou-san..." She stopped, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Feeling tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes, Dejana forced herself to stop thinking about the cold attitudes of the two women who had once been her friends.  
  
"She's such a warm, friendly girl," Dejana said instead. "It's a pity she was too young to be with us on the Moon."  
  
"It wasn't only her age," the Senshi of Time reminded her with a sigh, leaning casually against the counter's edge. "If she had been with us during training, she would have wanted to awaken her own powers."  
  
Laying down her spoon, Dejana gazed through the doorway at the thin, dark-haired girl bent over her books at the table in the next room. "Sailor Saturn," she murmured softly. "Who knew that such a destructive force could actually awaken and still be held in check by someone so young?"  
  
"Nobody knew, back then," Setsuna concurred. "Still, Hotaru-chan is different from the rest of us, somehow. I feel she has power that has yet to awaken."  
  
For a moment, the Guardian of Time and the Guardian of the Sailor Senshi watched the young Apocalypse catalyst through sad and wondering eyes.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"We're home!" The door closed behind the last two residents of the house as they entered. Elegant Michiru was first, her waves of aquamarine hair rolling to her shoulders as she pulled off her autumn coat. Behind her, Haruka kicked off her shoes, her arms loaded down with bags and purchases from her partner's shopping spree.  
  
"Michiru, really," she muttered over the pile, "are your arms that sore from practicing?" From behind the stack of boxes she was balancing, Haruka could not see Michiru's smirk. After a moment, the graceful violinist's eyes narrowed. Hotaru had not come to greet them as usual.  
  
"Hotaru-chan? Where are you?" Slipping off her shoes, Michiru stepped out of the foyer and rounded the corner to find the dark-haired girl busily finishing her essay.  
  
"Anno...a little help here?" Haruka called, staggering under the burden of Michiru's purchases.  
  
In the kitchen, Dejana's fingers tightened on the handle of her spoon. Setsuna looked up from setting the table and gave the indigo-haired girl a soft smile. "Don't worry."  
  
Dejana took a deep, steadying breath, and tried to smile back, but failed. Choking on the butterflies in her stomach, she released the spoon and approached Michiru, who was leaning over Hotaru's work.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, you shouldn't procrastinate on your assignments," Michiru scolded her pupil. Dejana fought a losing battle against the blush of guilt that assaulted her face. When she drew near to the aqua-haired woman, Dejana dropped to her knees and bowed low to the floor.  
  
"Neptune-hime, I have prepared an evening meal for the household," she announced formally. "It is ready for you at your leisure."  
  
Behind the Lunarian's crouching form, Haruka staggered toward the bedroom she shared with Michiru. "I'm not hungry," she muttered, steadying the bags that were swinging from her arms.  
  
The clink of a cup on a saucer issued sharply from the other room where Setsuna was setting the table.  
  
Through the curtain of hair that had fallen about her face, Dejana could still see Michiru's slender, socked feet as the woman turned to look down at her. Dejana quivered under her gaze. Her old friend was so close, so blessedly alive, and yet so cold.  
  
~I won't cry. I won't,~ Dejana thought furiously, biting her lip and staring intently at the ground.  
  
"Perhaps," Michiru replied simply, stepping around her ancient acquaintance and heading for the kitchen. Dejana climbed to her feet, gazing after her hopefully. Beside her, Hotaru flashed Dejana a victory sign. The indigo-haired girl held her breath as she heard Michiru lift the lid of the simmering pot.  
  
"Did you use all the vegetables?" came the woman's sharp call from the kitchen. The lid clanged a discord against the pot again. "I was saving those for a special meal for Haruka."  
  
A thick block of ice materialized within Dejana's stomach. Her eyes lost focus, her mouth hung open, and she stared blankly at the kitchen door. Her face burned with the shame of yet another mistake. She barely noticed as Hotaru rose to her feet and softly touched Dejana's arm.  
  
Michiru strode back into the room, her elegant face set in a chilling expression of distain. She and Dejana were nearly the same height, but to Dejana's ancient eyes she seemed a tall, formidable goddess, radiating strength and superiority. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her tight-lipped gaze pierced Dejana straight through the heart. Michiru paused for a moment in the doorway, her icy eyes sending a quiver of weakness through Dejana's body. Dejana felt shaky and ill, her knees turning to water beneath her.  
  
"I'll...I'll replace them," Dejana stammered.  
  
"See that you do."  
  
"Michiru-mama," Hotaru piped up, "it was my idea to use those vegetables. I knew how much Haruka-papa loves them."  
  
The aquamarine-haired woman's glare did not soften. "She should know not to tamper with the possessions of others." Michiru swept past the girls and into her bedroom.  
  
A sharp clank of dishes rang out in the other room. Setsuna's tall form strolled out of the kitchen, her face set in determination, deep green hair streaming behind her. The dark-skinned woman didn't even glance at Hotaru or Dejana as she strode past them and barged into Haruka and Michiru's room without knocking. The door slammed...and bounced. The few inches of space were all that was needed for Dejana and Hotaru to hear the conversation within.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Setsuna stood just inside the door, cool and collected as ever, but her hands were clenched at her sides. Sharp points glittered within her crimson eyes as she glared at the other two women.  
  
"She's doing her best," Setsuna said with an icy undertone to her quiet, calm voice. "Is it too much to ask you to give her a chance?"  
  
"You know we don't want her here," Michiru muttered. Arms folded, she turned away from the green-haired woman and wandered over to the window. "She's a freeloader."  
  
"Her share of expenses comes out of my account," Setsuna reminded her housemate. "She is costing you nothing."  
  
Stretched out on the bed, her arms behind her head, Haruka sighed lazily. "I don't see why that matters so much," she grumbled, her emerald eyes fixed on the ceiling. "She doesn't belong here."  
  
"She could belong, if you would allow it," the ancient Time Guardian replied. "She is a Sailor Senshi, as we all are."  
  
At this, the blonde woman rolled upright abruptly, resting her arms on her knees. Her eyes were as cold as the gems that shared their color. "As we all are?" she repeated, raising her voice slightly. "Our duty is to protect the Solar System from intruders. The younger girls protect the Princess. What is her duty? To show up unexpectedly and demand a friendship that no longer exists?"  
  
Setsuna's eyes took on a strange, distant look, although she did not look away from Haruka's stare. "It exists," she insisted softly. "You have merely forgotten."  
  
At the window, Michiru turned her head toward the conversation, a thoughtful smirk curving her delicate lips. "She told us her duty. Ne, Haruka?"  
  
"Guardian of the Senshi," the wind-ruler scoffed, tossing her head. The short blonde strands settled back into their usual sweep across her brow. "Ridiculous. All of the Guardians were reborn with the Princess. Where has she been all these years?"  
  
"I, too, rejoined you after a long absence," Setsuna reminded her quietly. The old, deep sorrow flooded back into the burgundy eyes of the ancient woman. Now Haruka looked away, focusing casually on her hands.  
  
"You came to us when the Earth was in danger," Michiru argued, her face toward the window again, hidden behind ripples of sea-green. "We have faced so much already. Why did she not even try to contact us?"  
  
Setsuna lowered her eyes, forest-green hair drifting around her face. After a moment, she raised one dark hand to her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps she was not strong enough to escape?" she mused aloud.  
  
With a snort of distain, Haruka flopped back against the bed, closing her eyes. "If she is so weak, she sounds like more of a liability than an asset. How can we depend on her to protect us? Is such a willing prisoner prepared to sacrifice her life for us? For the Princess?"  
  
"I...I don't know." It had been a long time since the Silver Millennium. Setsuna did not know what to say.  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the living room, Hotaru bit her lip and slowly raised her head to look at Dejana's face. Tears were slipping down the Lunarian's pale cheeks. Her lower lip was trembling, and her cerulean-violet eyes stared forward blankly, unseeing. Only her ears lived, and the hurtful words echoed endlessly in her mind.  
  
"Dejana-chan..." Hotaru whispered hoarsely, her lavender eyes wide. She reached for Dejana's hand, but the older girl's white fingers were cold and slack within Hotaru's grasp.  
  
Dejana drew a deep, shuddering breath and tried to speak, but she couldn't make a sound. Without a word, she pulled away from Hotaru, ripped off her apron, and tossed it into a corner before disappearing into her own room. The door closed behind her, and Hotaru was left alone.  
  
------------------------------  
  
For what seemed like forever the three Senshi of the Outer Planets remained silent, engrossed in their own thoughts, none of them meeting each other's gaze. Finally Michiru disturbed their meditation.  
  
"You know, Setsuna, I'm beginning to worry about you." She turned to face the dark-haired woman, her face solemn and serious. "Since this new girl arrived, you've been different, somehow."  
  
Haruka sat up again, adding her curious concern to her partner's. "You've always been reliable, Setsuna. No matter what, you've always been able to focus on the importance of the mission." Her green eyes swirled as she chose her words carefully. "Lately, it seems that you've been allowing...well, emotions, to cloud your judgement."  
  
Setsuna's eyes flamed. "Is it so wrong that I should be able to feel something?" she challenged.  
  
Haruka looked taken aback. "Iie," she protested. "It's just...different."  
  
"Did you never wonder why I've always been so restrained?" Setsuna demanded. "I wasn't always this way, you know." She stared at the couple for a moment, but neither woman spoke.  
  
"Dejana was my best friend," the green-haired woman admitted, rubbing her left arm with her right hand absentmindedly as her gaze slipped to the floor. "When the time came for me to begin taking shifts guarding the Time Gate, she kept me company. Even when I was by myself, I was never truly alone while she was my friend. Sometimes I felt bitter, even angry, about what I had to do, but I knew that Dejana was always there for me."  
  
She paused for a moment. Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but Michiru shot her a warning glare. Their friend had never opened up this much before, and Michiru wanted the whole story.  
  
"When she was gone, that was when my duty became difficult," Setsuna continued. "The Moon was destroyed, all of you were thousands of years away, and Dejana... I had no reason to hope that she might be reincarnated. For the first time I was truly alone, and although I knew I would see all of you again, my closest friend was lost forever. That was why I pushed all my emotions away, why I sealed them in a box never to be opened again."  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other as Setsuna explained the effects of the breaking of a strong bond between two people. Wind and sea engulfed themselves in each other's gaze. THey could understand the power of a bond like that; they could understand it very well.  
  
"Dejana is back now, against all odds, she is alive and here with us," Setsuna was saying, "and she is a Senshi now, so I will never have to fear her death again. Is there any reason why I shouldn't...well, let my hair down a bit?" She looked at the others with sad, distant eyes. "If you could remember how close we all were, back then, you would understand."  
  
Michiru looked up at the dark-skinned Time Guardian. "All right, Setsuna, we will try to get along with her," she sighed.  
  
"Just don't push her away so forcefully. Give her a chance. That's all I ask." After taking a moment to compose herself, Setsuna turned and left the room.  
  
Wind and sea were left alone in the darkened bedroom, left to rage their own storm.  
  
"So, we find ourselves alone against the world again, Haruka," Michiru said softly.  
  
"Seems that way." Haruka rolled backwards on the bed again with a sigh, stretching out on her back. "The Princess and the other girls will never see things our way, Hotaru is already becoming friends with her, and we clearly can't voice our concerns to Setsuna."  
  
Michiru sat down on the bed and stretched out on her side next to her partner, reaching out to entwine her fingers with those of the blonde-haired woman. "It's all right," she said softly. "If that is our destiny, so be it. As long as we're together, I don't need anyone else."  
  
The pair slipped into silence. Michiru's eyes slid closed, and Haruka stared fixedly at the ceiling. They did not speak, but both of their minds worked unceasingly, pondering the question that had plagued them both since the new Senshi's arrival.  
  
~What if Dejana is an enemy?~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Setsuna closed the door behind herself and leaned against it, eyes closed. When she opened them, she found herself face to face with Hotaru. Through her maroon eyes, Setsuna gazed down at the young firefly, who had seen far too much pain in her short life.  
  
Hotaru's eyes were filled with tears. She looked up at her Setsuna-mama, so calm and composed, yet hiding so much sorrow. Without a word, Hotaru leaned forward and hugged Setsuna around the waist.  
  
Startled, the older woman stiffened at the dark-haired girl's touch. She looked down at the top of Hotaru's head, and a wave of long-rusted emotion filled her heart. Slowly, Setsuna's arms rose, and she tentatively wrapped them around the young girl, returning her embrace.  
  
Hotaru had always known in her mind that Setsuna loved her; she had often seen it in the older woman's behavior and tenderness as she grew. Now, for the first time, Hotaru truly felt it. Closing her eyes, the pale child laid her head on her mother-figure's chest. Setsuna's ancient heart pounded in the younger girl's ears, a beat that matched the eternal flow of time, a rhythm older than the ebb and flow of the tides themselves.  
  
~A heart so much older than mine, and yet, we are not so different after all.~  
  
The phone began to ring. The spell was broken. Setsuna released Hotaru abruptly, her face reassuming its serene mask. As the tanned woman's envelope of warmth faded from Hotaru's body, she looked up at her Setsuna-mama and saw that their emotional moment had ended. With a barely-suppressed sigh, Hotaru stepped aside, and Setsuna strolled into the kitchen to answer the insistent phone.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The telephone was ringing, but in her shadowed bedroom Dejana took no notice. All the shades were drawn, making the darkness in the room nearly complete. Sitting on the bed in the corner, Dejana stared ahead at the wall, tears rolling down her face. She felt sick to her stomach and utterly alone.  
  
There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Hurriedly Dejana swiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Come in," she nearly croaked.  
  
The door opened and a beam of light fell on the indigo-haired young woman. Squinting in the sudden brightness, Dejana peered up at Setsuna, who was holding one palm over the mouthpiece of the telephone.  
  
"It's the Princess," Setsuna said softly. "She and the other girls are inviting you to spend the evening with them."  
  
Dejana looked away, twisting the bottom edge of her borrowed shirt in her hands. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight."  
  
The crimson-eyed Setsuna opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and solemnly relayed the message to Usagi. An instant later she was holding the phone at arm's length, wincing as they both clearly heard Usagi's exclaimed reply.  
  
"You can't keep her sealed up in there forever! If she doesn't come out to meet us, we're coming over there to get her! So she'd better be ready!"  
  
"I don't think she's taking no for an answer," Setsuna muttered, thrusting the phone toward Dejana's huddled form.  
  
The faintest hint of a fond smile graced Dejana's lips. "All right," the pale Lunarian sighed, pressing one hand to her head. "Where do they want to meet?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
A short while later Dejana was headed down a street toward the meeting place. She felt awkward in the clothes that were too big for her and walked with her head bowed, her hands in her pockets, fingering the money Setsuna had given her to buy clothes that fit. Her hair hung forward over her shoulders, partially hiding her face, but she thought she could feel the stares of everyone she passed; the eyes of strangers on her alabaster skin and baggy clothes. She was beginning to grow accustomed to the Earth's gravity, but she still felt heavy and clumsy, and she grew tired easily.  
  
~What am I doing?~ Dejana thought bitterly. ~I thought I belonged here...but...this world is so strange to me...and even Setsuna doubts me...~  
  
------------------------------  
  
The weather had warmed slightly, but a brisk wind was sweeping through the leaves in the courtyard of the temple on Sendai Hill. Rei looked up at the sun as it rolled across the sky, letting the breeze ripple through her waves of dark hair. The violet highlights of her tresses shone in the rays of the late afternoon sun. The days were getting shorter every week.  
  
The Shinto priestess returned to her task of sweeping the leaves off the temple steps, bending over her broom. The wind tugged at her hair and pulled her clothes tight against her body.  
  
"Why is Grandpa making me do this?" she grumbled bitterly. "It'll all be covered with leaves again in an hour!"  
  
Nearby, Usagi was seated on the steps, huddled up against the growing cold. She knew that soon she would have to wear a coat every day, but for now she was keeping warm by wrapping her arms around her knees. Ami sat beside her, studying as usual. Rei gradually swept closer and closer to them.  
  
"Move your big feet," Rei muttered, poking her broom at the leaves that were piling up around Usagi's shoes. "I can't get any work done with you always getting in my way."  
  
"Rei-chan, you're so mean!" the odango-headed girl whined, lifting her legs out of the way.  
  
The broom slipped from Rei's slender fingers, clattering sharply against the stones. Her face flushed a deep scarlet and she sank to the ground beside her blonde friend, seizing her arm and looking earnestly into Usagi's startled eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan!" the violet-haired girl cried, her eyes deadly serious, her face filled with concern. "I was only joking, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!"  
  
The textbook slid out of Ami's hands, striking the ground with a heavy thud. She stared at Usagi and Rei, wide-eyed.  
  
"Anno...it's all right, Rei-chan, I know you're only teasing." Usagi blushed slightly herself, awkwardly prying Rei's fingers from her arm. "Don't worry about it, please..." The blonde leaned closer to her worried friend, noticing a few stunned onlookers nearby. "People are staring. It's all right, really."  
  
Gathering up her broom, Rei climbed to her feet abruptly and returned to sweeping the steps, avoiding the stares of the visitors to the temple. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. The girls had refused to tell her the details of what the enemy had done while imitating her form, but Usagi could tell it had had some serious effects on her friends. Ami scooped up her book and averted her eyes, and they resumed waiting for the others.  
  
"Oy! Usagi-chan! Rei-chan! Ami-chan!"  
  
The trio looked down the staircase. Minako was running toward them, waving and smiling. Makoto followed close behind. At their heels jogged Luna and Artemis.  
  
Minako's red bow bobbed crazily as she bounced up the stairs and plopped down beside her fellow blonde. "Konnichi-wa, minna, gomen," she apologized breathlessly. "Had a little trouble finding the cats."  
  
"We were out searching for clues about the enemy's activities," Luna piped up. "We didn't find anything. It looks like things are quiet for now." Luna's cinnamon eyes met the pure, clear blue pair that had been gazing down at her since she arrived. "Hello, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hello, Luna." Usagi's rosy lips bent into a gentle, friendly smile. An awkward pause followed.  
  
"Anno...Usagi-chan," Luna began, "would it be all right if I came home tonight? I...miss you," she finished, averting her eyes and bracing herself for the answer.  
  
"Of course, Luna," Usagi replied warmly. "You know you're always welcome." The black cat raised her head, and deep relief shone on feline and human face alike.  
  
After a moment, Luna shook herself and resumed her serious air, although she continued to glow with internal happiness. "Well, I suppose we should get this over with."  
  
The girls nodded. Swiftly the group looked around the temple courtyard. The last few visitors had wandered away, and the area was clear. The two cats focused their senses on the five schoolgirls in front of them. Both golden crescent moon sigils began to glow on the cats' foreheads.  
  
A wave of comforting warmth rolled over the girls, banishing the crisp autumn wind. All five pairs of vibrant eyes slid closed. Pulses of energy focused on the forehead of each one, and with a burst of heat, the signs of five heavenly bodies appeared there. Energy from the planets themselves radiated from the five young Sailor Senshi, sweeping hair of all colors in defiance of the natural breeze.  
  
Luna and Artemis let their influence fade away, and the energy and then the sigils vanished from the five girls. They opened their eyes as the cats' crescent moon marks faded away to resemble pale bald spots in the white and black fur.  
  
"So, we are all who we seem to be," Artemis commented with satisfaction. "We can all breathe easier now."  
  
"I hate this," Makoto grumbled. "I hope we can take care of these enemies quickly so we can stop suspecting one another." Her face set in a scowl, the brunette began cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Well..." Luna awkwardly tried to turn the conversation away from Makoto's dark mood. "What's so important that Mako-chan and Minako-chan had to search the city for us? Have you discovered new information about the enemy?"  
  
"Iie, Luna," Usagi replied with a bright smile. "We're meeting someone here that we want you both to meet."  
  
"Really?" Artemis inquired. "Who is it?"  
  
"See for yourself." Minako pointed behind the cats, in the direction from which they had arrived. "Here she comes now."  
  
The two felines whirled around, eager with curiosity. Two pairs of eyes widened until they seemed to fill both cats' faces completely.  
  
A young woman with long indigo hair held back by a headband was approaching. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the ground and she was dressed in clothing that was far too large for her, but her appearance still stirred ancient memories within the pair of advisors. When they glimpsed the purple crystal star hanging around the girl's neck, there could be no mistaking her.  
  
"Iie..." Artemis whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the living shadow of the past. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Dejana-chan?" Luna cried aloud, throwing all caution to the fragrant autumn wind. At the sound of the black cat's voice, the indigo-haired woman's head snapped up, and her eyes grew to match the startled stares of the felines.  
  
"Luna!" she exclaimed, joy and excitement banishing the melancholy gloom from her expression. "Artemis!" Yanking her hands from her pockets, Dejana broke into a run, rushing toward the foot of the stairs at top speed.  
  
"Dejana!" Artemis echoed with barely-restrained elation. The pair of cats darted down the steps toward the approaching Lunarian. The trio met somewhere in the center of the staircase and collapsed in a tangle of loose clothes, multicolored hair, and long tails. Peals of joyous laughter lifted the hearts of the five girls at the top of the stairs and brought a smile to each face.  
  
"How...how is this possible?" Luna asked when things had calmed down a bit. "It seemed...it seemed there was no chance that you would be reborn," she continued softly.  
  
Dejana scooped both cats into her arms and climbed the stairs to the temple's courtyard. "That's a long story," she sighed.  
  
"If you don't believe her, do that scan or whatever it is you do," Usagi instructed her small furry mentor.  
  
Luna looked at Usagi, puzzled. "Demo-"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
With a shrug of her feline shoulders, Luna looked up at Dejana and focused her power on the long-lost native of the Moon. Her crescent moon mark began to glow. The entire group looked at Dejana curiously, who closed her eyes as the warmth of Luna's energy washed over her. For a moment there was no reaction. Then, a purple star mark with a spiral inside blazed into existence on Dejana's forehead with a burst of shadowy energy. The glow of the sigil was echoed by an answering glow that came from Dejana's right hand.  
  
Luna stopped concentrating abruptly, and the mark vanished from the Lunarian's forehead. "Dejana-chan? You're a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Dejana opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek from Minako. The blonde girl reached out and yanked Dejana's right arm towards herself, unceremoniously dumping both cats on the ground.  
  
"Mina!" Artemis chastized her, shaking his fur back into place. "What are you-"  
  
"Dejana-chan's engaged!" Minako shouted for the whole group to hear, waving the startled girl's hand in front of everyone's faces.  
  
"WHAT?" they all exclaimed - including Dejana herself.  
  
With a businesslike look, Makoto freed the girl's pale hand from Minako's death grip and studied the thin silver band on Dejana's ring finger.  
  
"This isn't an engagement ring," the brunette announced. "Plus, it's on her right hand, not her left. Stop overreacting, Minako-chan."  
  
"Well, what is it, then?" the energetic blonde demanded.  
  
As Dejana reclaimed her hand from the curious grasps of the other girls, Luna got a good look at the small metal circlet, and gasped. "That's the Ring of Infinite Serenity!" she exclaimed. "Dejana-chan, you still have it after all this time?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"It was a gift from Queen Serenity," Dejana replied. "How could I ever part with it?" With a gentle touch she twisted the small object around her finger. "I guess...she must have known, somehow, what was going to happen to our world," the Lunarian added softly, her sad eyes glued to the shining band of silver. "This ring is what gives me the power to transform into Sailor Infinity."  
  
Luna focused her large eyes on Dejana's face, organizing her memories. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Rei, who had been studying the cats with a thoughtful expression, beat her to it. "Luna, Artemis, you remember Dejana?" the fire mistress inquired.  
  
"Of course we do. We remember everything from the Silver Millennium," Artemis replied, jumping lightly into Minako's arms.  
  
"How could we forget such a dear friend?" Luna agreed, rubbing against Dejana's ankles until the dark-eyed girl picked the black cat up.  
  
"Then...why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Usagi asked softly, focusing her curious gaze on her feline friend.  
  
Luna hung her head, sinking against Dejana's body. The pale girl stroked the cat's velvet-soft, warm fur lovingly, gazing down at one of the few friends who remembered her.  
  
"You were all close to Dejana back then," Luna said, so quietly that the group had to lean in closely to hear, "as close as you are to each other now. When my memories came back to me, I realized that none of us would ever see Dejana again. We all loved her. To tell you all that one of your best friends was gone forever...what would have been the point?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Ah, that looks beautiful on you! You have to buy it!"  
  
Dejana twirled experimentally, the soft lavender dress swishing around her ankles. It was form-fitting on top, with long sleeves, but from the waist down it opened into a flowing skirt.  
  
"I think I will," she replied, smiling at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I still say she should get something with more color," Minako grumbled, pulling a vibrant red dress with yellow highlights out of a nearby rack.  
  
"Not everyone likes to stand out as much as you do, Minako-chan," Makoto teased. Ami stifled a giggle behind one hand. "I like the lavender one," the brunette continued.  
  
"So do I," Rei agreed. "There, it's all settled."  
  
Dejana nodded her head, examining her reflection again. The torso-hugging dress was enough to get used to; she was not ready for bold colors, or even a less flowing skirt.  
  
Suddenly Rei gasped, looking wildly around the store, her dark hair swinging from side to side. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"I'm right here." A pair of blue eyes and a head of golden hair appeared from behind an assortment of winter coats. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Oh. Um, nothing. Sorry." Everyone stared at Rei, and the panicked look faded from her face. "Don't disappear on me - us - like that!" Rei scolded hurriedly. She bent her head to study some blouses, but continued to monitor the blonde girl from the corner of her eye.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Come on, you're holding up the line!"  
  
"Umm...what flavor would you choose?" Dejana asked uncertainly, turning to Usagi.  
  
"All of them!" Usagi replied happily, juggling two triple-scoop ice cream cones, all for herself.  
  
Dejana stared blankly at the rainbow of ice cream bins, nervously twisting the handles of her shopping bag between her fingers. Nuts, caramel, marshmallows, chocolate sauce, all of them, none of them... Her head spun. "I'll just have...um...that one," she sighed lamely, pointing to a barely-touched container of white.  
  
"Vanilla?" Minako exclaimed, elbowing the indigo-haired woman in the ribs. "How boring." Dejana blushed.  
  
The server bent down to scoop a helping of the frosty white dessert on to a cone. ~Man! It's like she's never had ice cream before.~  
  
Dejana paid for her ice cream and the girls wandered out of the shop. The Lunarian focused her dark eyes on the mound of frozen milk as the others began to slurp away happily. Cautiously, Dejana stuck out her tongue and licked it. She nearly dropped the cone.  
  
"It's cold!" she burst out, clutching the cone with both hands until it cracked.  
  
"Um, yes, it is," Makoto said slowly. "What did you expect?"  
  
"Haven't you ever had ice cream before?" Minako giggled.  
  
"Actually, no," Dejana admitted. The entire group stared at her. One of the triple-scoop cones slipped from Usagi's fingers and splattered across the pavement.  
  
"We didn't have ice cream on the Moon," Dejana explained. "I've watched you eat it, but I'd never tasted it myself."  
  
"Unbelievable," Rei muttered pressing one hand to her forehead.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear!" Usagi exclaimed, an expression of horror spreading across her face. Before Dejana could protest, the moon rabbit snatched the vanilla cone from her fingers and replaced it with her own trio of different flavors. "It looks like you have a lot to learn about living on Earth," Usagi commented with a wink.  
  
The sun was nearing the horizon, and the city was filled with lengthening shadows. As the group walked through one particularly dark shadow that was cast by a multi-story building, Dejana swerved into the street to avoid stepping out of the light.  
  
"Dejana-chan?" Makoto inquired curiously. "What's the matter?"  
  
The pale Lunarian looked nervous, and for a moment she carefully sucked at her ice cream cone, avoiding the eyes of the other girls, but they waited patiently for her response. "The Space Portal..." Dejana said finally, staring at the dark shadow warily. "It hides itself in shadows. I'm afraid that, well, that my sensei might try to take me back to Starlight Palace."  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "You mean a trapdoor might open under you? Like in the movies?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, not quite, but something like that, yes..."  
  
Usagi's face contracted in an expression of stone cold determination. Gripping the nearly-finished vanilla ice cream cone in her fist like a talisman, she thrust it above her head. "Listen up, whoever you are out there!" the odango-headed girl yelled into the darkening shadow on the pavement. "Dejana-chan's our friend! You can't take her back! Do you hear me?"  
  
Everyone in the area turned to stare at the girl with the strange hairstyle who was threatening a shadow with an ice cream cone. Embarrassed beyond belief, the rest of the girls seized their blonde friend and dragged her protesting form down the street.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The six girls sipped away on their mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, all of them crowded into the same booth in the cafe. Dejana shifted her legs awkwardly. Beneath the table was an unbelievable pile of packages and purchases that it had taken the efforts of the entire group to fit under there. It was a strange assortment of clothing, jewelry, manga, trinkets, and books of every kind to fit every taste.  
  
Dejana wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug of liquid chocolate, letting the sweet aroma rise to meet her senses. For a while she just closed her eyes and listened to the conversation around her, a faint smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Minako-chan, you're crowding me!"  
  
"Oooh, look at that one! Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Ami-chan, you can read that later. Put it away."  
  
"But it's fascinating..."  
  
"Plenty of time to study when you get home."  
  
"Do you EVER study, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"What are you going to do with all these books, anyway?"  
  
"That's MY bag, Usagi-chan. All my new manga had better still be there when I get home."  
  
"Which one do you like, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmm, I'd pick that one over there in the corner. He reminds me of-"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
Sitting there at that table, Dejana could almost imagine that they were back in the halls of the palace on the Moon, talking over their evening meal. It was nearly a dream come true; for a long time Dejana had feared that she would never be surrounded by her friends again. It was as if the thousands of years between them and the Silver Millennium had been wiped away and the warmth of Serenity still enveloped them in eternal peace.  
  
Yet there were differences; the subjects of the scattered conversations were quite unlike the dinner table discussions that Dejana remembered, and several voices were missing.  
  
"Dejana-chan?"  
  
When she opened her eyes Dejana's mind reeled under the impact of reality, taking in her friends' colorful clothing and the environment of the cafe in place of the Princess dresses and pale colors of the Silver Millennium. Five young faces smiled gently at her from around the table.  
  
"Are you all right, Dejana-chan?"  
  
"H...hai," she stammered, trying to get a grip on things.  
  
"So tell us," Makoto spoke up, "how have things been going since you came to Earth?"  
  
"That makes her sound like some kind of alien," Rei muttered.  
  
"Yes, how are things with the others?" Minako asked, ignoring Rei's comment.  
  
Dejana took a sudden intense interest in her hot chocolate, feeling the familiar nervous wave rise in the pit of her stomach as her eyes focused on the swirling, creamy liquid. "Things are...all right," she replied awkwardly. Grasping at a distant straw, she added, "Hotaru's been very friendly and helpful. She wasn't with us on the Moon, so it's been great getting to know her."  
  
"That's good," Usagi commented with a smile. Dejana had rarely seen the odango-headed girl so calm and serious, even when she was Princess Serenity. She realized with a jolt that her old friend was truly concerned about her well-being. "And the others?" Usagi prompted.  
  
"Well, it's nice to be around Setsuna-chan again." Dejana squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, noticing the startled reactions to her use of such a familiar honorific. "She's so...different, though, so distant. I don't know if we'll ever be as close as we once were," she admitted.  
  
"Setsuna-san's always been that way," Minako mused, stirring her mug idly. "It's hard to imagine her being any different."  
  
"Try standing alone by the Time Gate for a few thousand years and see how YOU turn out, Minako-chan," Rei scolded her.  
  
"I don't think any of us could handle that duty," Ami commented softly. "Just think about it...alone...all that time...without anything to do..."  
  
"No friends," Makoto added.  
  
"Never falling in love," Minako sighed.  
  
"Well, she COULD have fallen in love, but she wouldn't have been able to DO anything about it," Rei clarified, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"In that situation, I think I would have closed off my emotions too." Ami bowed her head, letting her blue hair hang around her face.  
  
Usagi's gaze was fixed on the newest addition to their group. Dejana was staring into her hot chocolate with empty eyes, her pale fingers locked around trhe smooth surface of the mug, and she was shaking slightly. The blue pools of Usagi's eyes shimmered with sympathy for Dejana's feelings of guilt.  
  
~It wasn't her fault. She never wanted to leave any of us.~ Usagi slapped one palm on the surface of the table, making all the girls and their cups jump. "Well then, it's even better that Dejana-chan is with us now!" she exclaimed. "Her company is just what Setsuna-san needs!"  
  
"Nani?" Dejana looked up at her Princess, eyes shimmering with barely-restrained tears.  
  
"You know, you're right, Usagi-chan!" Minako burst out. "An old friend might be able to help those women loosen up a bit!" She leaned heavily on Dejana's shoulder, causing the indigo-haired girl to crumple slightly beneath the weight of Earth's gravity.  
  
"You mean, all of them?" Ami questioned, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Somehow I can't imagine Michiru-san changing much, or Haruka-san either, for that matter."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she can handle it. Ne, Dejana?" Minako beamed at the pale young woman, who was gazing into her cup again.  
  
"Dejana-chan? What's wrong?" Usagi asked gently.  
  
"I don't think Neptune-hime and Uranus-hime like me very much," Dejana nearly whispered, her face hidden by a curtain of indigo hair.  
  
"Are they still making you call them that?" Rei asked incredulously, staring at Dejana in disbelief. "Who do they think they are?"  
  
"I don't care how much they've accomplished in their lives, nobody has the right to treat another person like that," Makoto agreed, her jaw set in bitter irritation.  
  
"No, it's not like that," Dejana protested, instinctively defending her ancient friends. "I... I understand their point of view. I'm only showing them the respect they deserve."  
  
"They don't deserve any more respect than you do," Rei argued.  
  
"It does seem a little excessive," Ami agreed quietly.  
  
"Look, Dejana-chan, if they don't lighten up, you'll just have to spend more time with us!" Minako flung one arm around the Lunarian's shoulders.  
  
"They'll come around," Usagi reassured Dejana. "You'll see."  
  
"Let me know if you want me to knock some sense into them," Makoto grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, come on now, Mako-chan," Rei teased with a giggle. "You know Haruka-san could knock you flat in seconds."  
  
"Hey!" the brunette challenged. "I've been working out more lately!"  
  
The girls launched headfirst into a conversation that sounded eerily like a rivalry. They compared Makoto's athletic scores with Haruka's, and Ami's swimming records with Michiru's. Dejana shuddered inwardly. Where she had felt a familiar peace earlier, she now felt a sickening uneasiness.  
  
~In Serenity's kingdom they were all friends, outer and inner planets alike. There was no division, no rivalry. I did not realize how greatly their experiences on Earth have affected them. Don't they understand that their greatest strength comes when they work together? Why haven't they reunited properly after everything they've been through?~  
  
"Well," Makoto broke in, turning the conversation away from the older Senshi, "where are we off to next? I need to pick up some spices."  
  
Dejana checked her pockets hurriedly. She had just enough money left for her most important purchase.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was long past dark when Dejana finally returned to the home of the Senshi of the outer planets. Awkwardly she wrestled her numerous packages and bags through the door, carefully pushing it closed behind her. She could hear voices coming from the other room as she removed her shoes.  
  
Stepping up to the doorway, Dejana came face to face with the graceful sea-goddess, Michiru. Dejana shifted her parcels as Michiru's cool blue eyes stared into hers. Withou a word, the elegant musician raised her talisman in her hands and tilted it until she could see the Lunarian's reflection in the smooth surface of the mirror. Dejana's vanilla skin and dark eyes were imaged flawlessly in the glass, showing no hints of an enemy deception. With a curt nod of satisfaction, Michiru turned and disappeared back into the house.  
  
Sighing, Dejana hoisted her purchases in her arms and staggered through the corridor to her room. Hurriedly the young woman piled her shopping bags on the bed and pulled one package out of the mess. Taking a deep breath, Dejana headed back into the dining room.  
  
"Hello, Dejana-chan!" Hotaru greeted her brightly. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
Dejana smiled shyly in response and headed past the table, toward the kitchen. Along with Hotaru and Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were also seated at the table. They were all eating the meal Dejana had prepared.  
  
As she walked past Setsuna, Dejana felt a sudden, bitter chill. The tanned woman had barely touched the plate of food in front of her, although she had a fork cradled in her hand. Setsuna's burgundy eyes were fixed on the couple sitting on the other side of the table, and her lips were set in grim determination. Haruka and Michiru were both gazing emptily at their plates, and they were eating, but mechanically, as if it were a chore.  
  
"What's in the bag, Dejana-chan?" Hotaru called after the ancient girl as she headed for the refrigerator. Dejana caught a hint of nervous desperation in the young firefly's voice, and wondered how long the awkward dinner had been going on.  
  
"Just some vegetables," Dejana called back, unpacking them. "To replace what I used."  
  
"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru asked uneasily, "may I please be excused now?"  
  
"Not until you finish your dinner," the green-haired woman replied without taking her eyes off the other two women.  
  
"I did finish," Hotaru protested, tapping her fork against her plate.  
  
At this Setsuna glanced down and noticed Hotaru's empty dish. "Oh. So you did. All right, then."  
  
The frail young girl rose from her seat and collected her dishes from the table. "It was delicious, Dejana-chan. Arigato."  
  
Setsuna stared pointedly at Haruka and Michiru, who had both nearly finished their portions without a word of complaint. "Yes, it was very good," she prompted.  
  
Haruka pushed her chair back and ran one hand through her short blonde hair as a deep yawn burst from her throat. "Well, I'm done," she announced.  
  
"I need to practice before bed," Michiru said, more politely but without emotion. "Excuse me."  
  
Wind and sea left the table, abandoning their soiled dishes to someone else's care.  
  
------------------------------  
  
So it went for the first few weeks of Dejana's new life on Earth. Haruka and Michiru were never cruel to Dejana, but they were cold, wary, and watchful, and they rejected all the Lunarian's attempts to befriend them. Setsuna was pleased by the return of her ancient friend, but the barriers she had built over the millennia were still nearly impenetrable. This was not nearly what Dejana had envisioned in her dreams of joining the Sailor Senshi on Earth.  
  
As she worked toward her goal of becoming a fashion designer, Setsuna began to worry about her long-lost friend. Dejana continued to spend time with the younger girls, but when school was in session and Hotaru was working on her own assignments, the child of the Moon tended to pass the hours sitting alone in her room.  
  
Setsuna could not decide how to handle these situations. At times she thought she heard Dejana crying in the darkness of her room. Small children were easy to cheer up with pretty things and gentle words, but older girls were much more complex. Especially girls who had been alive far longer than they should have been.  
  
After ages of pushing every gram of emotion into the abyss, Setsuna did not feel prepared to comfort Dejana. She was trying to convince Haruka and Michiru to be mmore accepting; what more could she do? Every day she thought about entering that shadowy room and making some attempt at being the supportive friend she had once been, and every day she decided to leave that role to Usagi and the other girls.  
  
------------------------------  
  
From her seat in the center of the ship's bridge, Queen Amaranth surveyed the alien duo she had selected to capture the mysterious new Sailor Senshi. Her lips curled into a strange smile that a stranger might have easily mistaken for genuine.  
  
"Is there some sort of problem?" Amaranth's tone was pleasant on the surface, but her subjects easily detected the daggers hidden underneath.  
  
"My Queen," the ShapeShifter mumbled, sinking to one knee on the smooth floor. His partner hovered low to the ground nearby, as was his nature. "We've been monitoring the Senshi, looking for an appropriate point to strike, but we weren't given any information about Sailor Infinity. A blind attack seems...unwise."  
  
Amaranth's eyes narrowed, shining from deep within, and her upper lip twitched slightly. She leaned forward in her chair, her fingers tightening on the edges of its arms.  
  
"Are you telling me," she said dangerously quietly, "that you are afraid? After I gave you a precious source of power to use?"  
  
The ShapeShifter was trembling now, his eyes fixed on his own reflection in the shiny surface beneath him.  
  
~We are not afraid, my Queen,~ his partner broke in with a voice that slithered across the room in a whispered hiss. ~We are, however, at a disadvantage. General Jameton has provided plenty of information on the rest of the Sailor Senshi, but none on our target.~  
  
"Yes..." Slowly, Amaranth's head turned and her eyes fell on the stiff, uniformed figure standing beside her. "General, how are your investigations going?"  
  
Jameton shifted uncomfortably under the fierce glare of his monarch. In the pit of his stomach, he dreaded what he had to say. "We can't find any trace of a Sailor Infinity, not in any planetary records or surface lore," he admitted, staring straight ahead to avoid meeting Amaranth's eyes. "It's as if she simpy appeared out of thin air."  
  
"Well, you're obviously not trying hard enough," Amaranth hissed, her bosom heaving in fury. "Get out of here, and do your job, or I'll find someone else who will."  
  
With a sharp bow, Jameton turned and strolled out of the control room, barely restraining himself from breaking into a run.  
  
Queen Amaranth took a deep breath and tilted her head back against the center seat, shooting an exasperated glance at the ceiling. All her subjects in the room remained silent and motionless at their various posts, hardly daring to breathe. After a moment Amaranth seemed to calm herself, averting an explosion of rage.  
  
"Now then," she began more sedately, turning to the alien partners that were waiting patiently at her feet, "about your mission. Perhaps the best way to learn about our mysterious new enemy is to test her."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Kalmin, ya still in there?"  
  
Raising an enormous violet-skinned fist threaded with scarlet veins, Mestophan pounded heavily on the metal door, sending echoes reverberating throughout the corridor. Standing over three meters tall, the muscular alien adjusted his tattered loincloth with a hand that could crush a basketball. "Ya ready yet? Ya heard the summons?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm on my way out. Stop it, Mest, you'll break the door down." The metal plate slid aside, and a slender young male slipped into the corridor. He was over a full meter shorter than the waiting giant and stared up at him through piercing orange eyes, his sea-green skin a strange compliment to Mestophan's violet tones. "You don't have to wait for me, you know."  
  
"Just making sure yer not distracted by them books again," the large alien grumbled as he lumbered down the corridor. "Dunno what ya see in them things. Gimme a good workout any day."  
  
Kalmin rolled his thin shoulders beneath his black tunic and stretched as they walked, flowing along with the throng of strange beings gathered from every corner of the galaxy. Large and small, humanoid or not, with skin of every color they all navigated the maze of passages to the gathering hall. Chattering amongst themselves, the assortment of aliens filed into the spacious chamber.  
  
"Must be another special assignment," Kalmin mused, bouncing lightly on his heels. "She only summoned the alien hordes."  
  
"Can't risk any of her precious REAL subjects on one of these missions," Mestophan scoffed, his voice rumbling in his throat. "Seems these Sailor Senshi are particularly nasty. Sunfire didn't come back, ya know," he added in what for his species was probably a whisper, but it still reached the ears of all the creatures nearby.  
  
"Yes, I know," Kalmin replied quietly. "Well, on the other hand, Sunfire wasn't particularly strong, was he? I still wonder why she chose him for the first attack." Both beings pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Hey, Kalmin," the large alien asked his companion after a minute of waiting as the room continued to fill. "Mind if I ask...what was it, with ya?" Mestophan sounded uneasy, as if this were a very personal question. "I mean, with me it was the usual story. I was imprisoned on Talmar when Amaranth attacked. It was the usual contract...freedom, free passage on this ship, one future mission for the Queen. Ya know." The massive creature adjusted himself again, the red veins in his skin pulsing with every movement. "Was that how it was with ya, too?"  
  
"Me?" The ice-blue lips of the slender alien's sea-green face curled into a faint smile of remembrance. "No, with me it was quite different."  
  
A hush fell over the entire assembly as a door at the front of the room opened. Queen Amaranth herself strolled out, accompanied by a small group of attendants, her long dress trailing on the floor behind her footsteps. A rolling sea of faces, each one different in every possible way, tilted upwards as she climbed the steps of a tall platform overlooking the crowd. Gathered from planets of every kind, the stuff of dreams and nightmares waited quietly for Amaranth to speak.  
  
"My people," she began, sweeping the assembly with her eyes, "today I come to ask for yet another of you to fulfill your debt to me. My hope is that this will be a one-on-one assignment: one of you, one enemy Senshi. Of course, your are all aware that Sailor Senshi work in teams, so there is always the possibility that the situation may get out of hand. You are all familiar with the risks involved in these missions."  
  
Amaranth placed both hands on the railing at the edge of the platform and leaned against it. "I will not preach to you about the merits of helping to save an entire civilization. I know that most of you care little for the inhabitants of this ship. I will simply remind you all of your vow, the pledge you made when I rescued you from whatever prison your home world had kept you in. You owe me one completed assignment, and then you will be released from your oath of loyalty to me.  
  
"Now, who's itching for a bit of shore leave?"  
  
A dull roar of eager voices rose like a wind in the crowded chamber as dozens of varied arms, tentacles, and other appendages were lifted hopefully into the air. Thirsting to spill blood, become a hero, or simply die in a blaze of glory, Amaranth's adopted army vied for her attention.  
  
"Ah, that's what I like to see," Queen Amaranth remarked with a triumphant smile. "Volunteers."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dejana absently brushed a firey orange leaf from her shoulder as she leaned forward to study a rack of silver pendants. Shivering in the growing chill, she rubbed her hands together to warm them. It was the last week that the outdoor marketplace would be open before it shut down for the winter. The sun was setting, lending an even brighter autumn glow to the red and orange leaves that were strewn across the square. The trees were nearly bare now.  
  
Deep violet-sapphire eyes roamed from trinket to trinket. Dejana was already carrying a bag of assorted treasures. Hotaru had wandered away to purchase some apples; as soon as she returned they would go home.  
  
A shadow fell over Dejana, and she looked up into the rather impatient face of the merchant whose wares she was examining. Glancing around, Dejana noticed that most of the vendors were closing up shop in the rays of the setting sun. Feeling guilty for holding the shopkeeper up, she hurriedly looked for a pendant to purchase. Her eyes fell on a tiny silver violin. A fond smile lit up her face as she gazed at the miniature instrument. Dejana had been at the Space Portal for every one of Michiru's performances, all the way back to her first childhood recital.   
  
"I'll take this one."  
  
As she waited for the merchant to wrap the pendant in tissue paper, Dejana's mind caught up with her heart. ~Michiru hates me. What am I going to do with this?~ Her heart sank, but after the next moment the Lunarian would cease to worry about what the Princess of Neptune thought of her.  
  
The merchant placed the packet and Dejana's change into her waiting hands...and the world exploded. An electric whirr buzzed to life somewhere in the maze of booths and tents, followed by a ground-shaking roar. Then came the screams.  
  
Dreading what she would see, Dejana whipped her head around, long indigo hair swirling around her. Lumbering among the kiosks of the marketplace was an enormous creature, unlike anything Dejana had ever seen through the Portal. All around it, people were screaming and running for their lives. Dejana looked up at it, and further up.   
  
The beast was at least three meters tall, with a skin tone that nearly matched Dejana's own cerulean-violet eyes. Bright red veins reflected the last few rays of the sun as it reached out with an enormous hand. With one casual swipe, a booth filled with assorted mirrors flew across the aisle and shattered against a collecton of stone carvings.  
  
For an unrealistically long moment, Dejana was paralyzed. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at the youma, her eyes wide. Watching a demon from a remote location was nothing compared to the real thing. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched the creature approach, one heavy footstep at a time. The very Earth seemed to shake beneath each step, rattling the ground clear across the square.   
  
Dejana's heart roared all the louder as she realized something that had not hit her until this moment. The enormous creature was headed straight toward her, its ruby eyes fixed directly on her position. The violin pendant slipped within her fingers, which suddenly felt cold and numb, and she hastily stuffed it into her pocket. The Ring of Infinite Serenity burned against the skin of Dejana's right hand, but there were still civilians in the area who had not escaped, and even a brave few who were actually watching the monster with interest.  
  
Dejana did the only thing she could do in such a situation. She dropped her bag of purchases, whirled around, and ran.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Hotaru's quest for apples had led her much further away from Dejana than she had intended to wander. When she heard the screams, she was nearly at the opposite end of the marketplace. Adrenaline surging through her veins, the youngest Sailor Senshi dashed through the labyrinth of vendors, her own bags of purchases banging sharply against her legs. After following the sounds of destruction and fighting the fleeing masses, Hotaru reached the kiosk where she had left her indigo-haired friend. The only trace of Dejana was a pile of forgotten merchandise.  
  
Dropping her own collection, Hotaru desperately searched the possible escape routes with her eyes. In the distance, barreling down a street, the dark-haired girl caught a glimpse of a purple-blue something rising above the panicked crowd. With barely a thought, Hotaru swiftly pursued.  
  
The young firefly had run only a few blocks when the weakness set in. Her head swimming, Hotaru jogged to a stop and leaned heavily against a wall, gasping for breath.  
  
~Damn this pathetic body.~ Fighting the urge to double over and sink to the ground, Hotaru forced her eyes to focus on the horizon again. There was no sign of Dejana or the enemy among the visible structures of Tokyo. The exhausted girl pounded her head against the wall behind her in frustration, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Darkness was settling over the city. When she could safely move again, Hotaru slipped into the nearest alley.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!"  
  
The ecstasy of strength and power filled Hotaru's weak body as pure violet energy exploded from the center of her being. For a moment, the girl was cradled in the glory of her mother world as the essence of her soul lent her its strength and formed a purple and white uniform to protect her in the coming battle.  
  
The slender rod of the Silence Glaive gripped between her gloved fingers, Sailor Saturn dashed in the direction where she had last seen the enemy. The young soldier of revolution searched her soul for the slightest connection to her fleeing friend.  
  
~Come on, Dejana-chan, where are you?~  
  
------------------------------  
  
A small assortment of drawings slipped to the floor beside the sofa as Setsuna bolted upright in her seat. Her pencils bounced lightly across the carpet.  
  
On the couch nearby Haruka raised her emerald eyes above the top of her racing magazine. "What is it?"  
  
The green-haired woman's fingers gripped the fabric of the sofa convulsively. "Dejana-chan is in trouble," she said hoarsely, her garnet eyes wide. Swiftly Setsuna rose to her feet.  
  
Michiru slowly opened her eyes and look at the Time Guardian from where she lay with her head in Haruka's lap. Her face was emotionless. "Is that important?"  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the motionless couple. "The enemy is an intruder from outside the Solar System," she informed them.  
  
Haruka set aside her magazine and glanced down into the aqua eyes of her partner. They shared a moment of silent communication, but neither woman moved.  
  
"Hotaru is with her," Setsuna quietly reminded them.  
  
The three Sailor Senshi of the outer planets headed off into the night.  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the gathering gloom Ami hurried down the street toward the bus stop, her books cradled against her chest. She had spent far too much time at the library again; tonight would be one of those rare evenings when she arrived home later than her mother. If she missed this bus, it would be a long wait before the next one came.  
  
The other girls believed that Ami was merely immersing herself in her studies as usual, but in reality she had been spending many long hours searching for any information she could find on their enemy. Tonight, she had researched every story of shape-changing magic she could find in legends and lore. It was difficult for the blue-haired intellectual to believe that Chaos was active again after such a short time, and she wanted to know the source of their unusual enemy.  
  
The firm rectangular shapes in her arms were comforting symbols of order, filled with the promise of knowledge. Ami held the books securely, her jaw set. The other girls seemed content to face the enemies when they came, as they always had, but Ami was determined to make sure that they did not do so in ignorance. Usagi had been targeted specifically, and Ami feared that the enemy knew far more about the Sailor Senshi than any of them would like.  
  
The wind was whistling in Ami's ears when she stopped to wait beneath the streetlamp on the corner. Leaves skittered across the pavement, brushing against the girl's shoes. She held the books closer, as if they would protect her from the biting autumn chill. Somewhere in the wind and the rustle of leaves she thought she heard other noises, sounds that did not belong in a fall evening but were sadly familiar to a Sailor Senshi. There were running footsteps and, in the distance, screaming.  
  
Ami peered into the night, narrowing her eyes behind the lenses of her reading glasses. A shadow was moving, running. It approached rapidly, solidifying into long indigo hair, slender limbs covered by ghostly pale skin, and a familiar lavender dress.  
  
"Dejana-chan!?"   
  
The Lunarian's face was filled with terror, and her labored breathing was audible as she dashed past Ami without looking at her, her shoes pounding against the pavement of the street.  
  
The fleeing girl had barely disappeared back into the darkness when Ami realized the ground was shaking. She whirled around, her short hair tickling her cheeks, just in time to see an enormous creature charge out of the evening gloom.  
  
Ami leaped backward automatically, falling on the grass beyond the sidewalk, the carpet of leaves crunching beneath her weight. The youman pounded through the glow of the streetlamp, its wide bare feet making the pavement tremble. Sharply-defined muscles pulsed beneath violet skin, and a mass of black hair streamed in the wind, reaching to its broad shoulders. It was a blur of strength, darkness, and red veins, and it made no vocal sounds, intent in its pursuit of Dejana. In an instant, it was gone.  
  
~It's after Dejana-chan, ignoring any other targets,~ Ami realized, a new chill racing up her spine. ~It knows her, it knows what she is.~ Dropping her books, Ami reached for her communicator.  
  
------------------------------  
  
When she reached a small parking lot among a handful of office buildings, and looked up at the enormous, empty space devoid of any hiding place, Dejana collapsed on the painted pavement. She felt as if her heart would explode, and her lungs burned with every gasping breath she drew. The weight of the very Earth seemed to press down on the native citizen of the Moon as she lay flat on the asphalt, quaking in weakness and exhaustion. She simply could not run any more. She was in too much pain to even comfort herself with the fact that she had at least drawn the youma away from civilians.  
  
The creature bounded into the square and stood only a few meters from Dejana's drained form, its skin taking on a tainted pallor in the flourescent security lights. Its breath was a rumbling growl in its throat, and it heaved and moved before the girl's eyes like a mountaintop avalanche. When it began making noises, it took a moment for Dejana to realize that it was actually speaking to her.  
  
"I am Alien Mestophan," it uttered with a voice full of gravel, "and on behalf of the mighty Queen Amaranth, I challenge you."  
  
Dejana could barely think, let alone speak. She lay without moving, colored lights and shapes drifting before her eyes as she gasped like a fish out of water. She knew there was no chance that she could defeat the creature in her condition. Her career as Guardian of the Sailor Senshi was over when it had barely begun.  
  
The violet youma made a disgusted noise and brought its expansive hands to its chest. Dejana could feel the rush of a growing aura as the creature converted some of its massive strength to energy. With an ear-splitting roar the alien thrust its arms out toward the girl on the ground, releasing a tremendous blast of sizzling power.  
  
"Silence Wall!" rang out a young female voice, still tender in its adolescence. A shield of violet energy erupted around the creature's target. Sailor Saturn stood beneath the bubble of power as it streamed from the Silence Glaive, her trademark item blazing from the base of its rod to the tip of the curved blade, her laced purple boots close enough for Dejana to reach out and touch. Their enemy's blast crashed into the shield, exploding into a crackling battle of strength between power sources. For a moment the night was illuminated by the brilliance of pure energy, and then the alien ceased its attack.  
  
Saturn stood between Dejana and the creature that had introduced itself as Mestophan, her short dark hair and purple skirt waving gently in the autumn wind. The young soldier lowered her Silence Glaive and whisked it around so that the blade pointed at her enemy, the metal singing as it sliced the air.  
  
"This isn't how it's supposed to be," Dejana muttered weakly from the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, Dejana-chan," Saturn said briskly, not taking her eyes off the violet-skinned alien, which seemed disturbed by the Senshi's appearance. "I won't let it hurt you."  
  
Mestophan's fanged face contorted in an expression of decisive anger, and his eyes focused on the young Sailor Senshi dressed in purple and white. Teeth bared, the creature poised itself to spring. Suddenly they all felt another wave of power gathering, cold this time, and the taste of ice was in the air.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" a voice cried. A rolling flood of fog spread out over them, filling the parking lot. The furious face of Mestophan was lost in the glittering mist. Dejana struggled to her feet beside Saturn, and an instant later Sailor Mercury emerged from the fog beside them.  
  
Dejana opened her mouth, but the blue-haired Senshi pressed a gloved finger to her lips. They could all hear the harsh breath of their enemy, who was beginning to rumble in frustration. What couldn't find them couldn't attack them. Mercury leaned in close to her friends' ears.  
  
"The others will be here soon," she whispered. Saturn nodded in satisfaction. Dejana raised her head, listening. The youma's growls were gradually becoming more distant.  
  
"There's no escape!" someone called from the other end of the parking lot.   
  
"World!" A blast of wind tore at the girls' skirts as it rushed toward the shouted summons. "Shaking!"  
  
"Get down!" Mercury cried, flinging herself to the pavement and pulling the other two down with her. A blazing ball of charged wind ripped across the parking lot and soared over their heads, narrowly missing Alien Mestophan and taking the chilled fog with it. The area cleared, revealing the three Sailor Senshi of the outer planets standing gracefully at the opposite side of the lot, the huge muscular creature between them and the trio of younger girls.  
  
Sailor Pluto's garnet eyes fell on Dejana, who was crouched on the pavement still in civilian clothes. "What's the matter?" she called. "Henshin yo!"  
  
Blushing furiously, Dejana got to her feet and gathered her strength. ~Now is my chance to prove myself,~ she thought as she thrust her hand into the air. "Infinite Universe Power!" she called, feeling her own aura becoming charged with the power inherent in the night. "Make UP!"  
  
An invigorating rush of energy burst from the ring on Dejana's finger and swirled around her entire body, melting her clothing into subspace nothingness. The purple star on her necklace was enveloped in the power, which solidified to form a crystal globe. The globe in turn split into two identical spheres. One globe remained on the chain around her neck, and from the other a long, black rod sprouted, forming a thin staff.  
  
As more energy coated Dejana's body to create her uniform, Mestophan made another attempt to escape. These odds were far beyond what the alien could handle.  
  
"Deep!" The world filled with swirling energy that roared like the distant ocean, and it materialized as surging waves of seawater that gathered around Sailor Neptune's raised arms. "Submerge!" The soldier dressed in blue-green thrust one arm toward her target, releasing a comet of liquid fury. The ocean wave crashed into the violet alien, knocking him off his feet and dragging him across the pavement. Mestophan roared in pain as bright red blood began to ooze from several places on his body.  
  
A pair of knee-high black boots touched the asphalt, and Sailor Infinity tightened her hands around her Shadow Staff. The autumn wind was cold against her bare legs as it rippled through the short black skirt, but Infinity glanced around, noticed that none of the other Senshi seemed affected by the chill, and forced herself to stop shivering. At last, she was standing among the legendary Sailor Senshi, standing among her friends as an equal part of their warrior team. This was a moment she had always longed for. However, as she tried to hold herself proudly, Infinity noticed something else. Unlike the others, she was not a Super soldier. Her black and white Sailor suit carried the short bows and unaccented design of the first uniforms the Senshi had worn upon awakening on Earth; it was plain, like the others' uniforms had been on the Moon.  
  
~I am their guardian. It's time for me to use my training to protect them,~ the newest Sailor Senshi thought, trying to inspire confidence in herself. The bulky alien was rising to his feet again, his burning red eyes fixed directly on her, his face set in grim detemination.  
  
From across the parking lot the three older Senshi watched Sailor Infinity step in front of Mercury and Saturn. The black-suited Senshi raised her staff, and the air darkened around her as the shadows and evening gloom itself gathered around the crystal globe at its top.  
  
"Shadow," Infinity summoned as she collected the power, and it twisted into a mass that hid the top of her staff in darkness. Swiftly she swung the crystal tip forward and pulled the bottom of the staff under her arm, aiming the mass of darkness toward their enemy.  
  
"Shards!" The solidified ball of night shattered as it was launched forward, breaking into countless razor-sharp crystals that glittered in the security lights. The air was filled with the damp sound of the shards penetrating Mestophan's flesh, peppering his violet skin with a multitude of sharp fragments. The alien roared in pain, one side of his body resembling a bleeding cactus.  
  
Unfortunately, a series of pinpricks was not very effective against a large being that had obviously seen a lot of battles, and after only a moment Mestophan seemed to collect himself.  
  
"That was IT?" Uranus exclaimed incredulously. "That's the best she can do?" Neptune stared at the indigo-haired soldier in disbelief, and Pluto's eyes held a look of disappointment and dismay.  
  
Mercury and Saturn didn't have much time to react to Sailor Infinity's weak attack. Mestophan launched himself at them, flinging his arms forward to release a blast of dark energy. It was too fast for anyone to conjure a shield and too widespread for Infinity to capture it with her staff. The three girls braced themselves for the impact.  
  
It hurt more than anything Infinity had ever felt in her extremely long life, more than everything she had imagined while watching the Sailor Senshi fight. It took all of her willpower to stand firm and prevent herself from screaming. She was being electrocuted, she was burning, her very cells threatened to separate and explode under the pressure. It was as if a million firey needles were penetrating her, running hot and sharp all the way to her core. And it seemed to last for eternity.  
  
As the attack continued Infinity dropped to her knees, not even feeling her bare skin strike the pavement. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was about to burst. Her staff was still upright in front of her, absorbing some of the enemy's energy, and it was only by leaning heavily against it and clinging to the black rod with both hands that Infinity was able to keep herself from collapsing altogether.  
  
Under the onslaught of energy, Infinity did not notice the fabric of time being drawn to one point as wisps of mist. Mestophan's attack ended abruptly, and the muscular creature crashed facefirst into the pavement. Through blurry eyes Infinity glimpsed Sailor Pluto posed at the finish of her Dead Scream attack.  
  
Infinity's head swam and darkness blurred the edges of her vision. ~No, I must stay awake,~ she urged herself. ~The other girls... Saturn has the Silence Glaive to help shield her, but what about Mercury?~ With a cold chill settling in the pit of her stomach, Infinity dragged her head around to see what had become of her friends. The bottom dropped out of her world.  
  
Saturn and Mercury were perfectly fine. Saturn was holding her Glaive in front of herself to deflect energy attacks, and Mercury was lowering her arms from where they had been crossed in front of her face. Both of them were completely unscathed and showed no signs of fatigue. While Infinity had been driven to her knees, the other two soldiers had withstood the blast almost effortlessly.  
  
Her face filled with concern, Mercury started to move toward Sailor Infinity, arms outstretched.  
  
"Leave her!" Uranus commanded from the other side of the lot. "If she can't take care of herself, she shouldn't be here!"  
  
"There are more important matters to deal with right now," Neptune agreed, indicating the grumbling, heaving alien who was once again getting to his feet.  
  
The blue-haired Senshi gave Infinity an apologetic glance before returning to the task at hand. She extended her arms, summoning the element she controlled.  
  
"Mercury!" The flood of gathering energy materialized as streams of icy clear water, which solidified into a glittering, ghostly harp between the Senshi's arms. Sailor Mercury's gloved fingers danced across the strings, and they emitted swift threads of liquid sound. "Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The violet youma was caught half-upright by a blast of crystallizing water, coating every muscle and penetrating him to the bone. Mestophan was too powerful to be destroyed by liquid, but as the crisp waters of Mercury took shape around him he was frozen head to toe, unable to budge.  
  
Wind and sea streamed to the outstretched arms of the partners standing beside Sailor Pluto, surrounding them both with the essence of their strength.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
A pair of intense comets, one air, one water, streaked across the parking lot and slammed into the block of ice that contained Alien Mestophan. The ground shook on the impact, and the iced creature exploded into countless fragments as fine as dust. As the natural breeze swept the area clean, there was no trace remaining of the assassin sent by Queen Amaranth. The six Sailor Senshi were left alone in the eerie glow of the security lights.  
  
Four pairs of new feet in assorted shoes pattered up to the scene, attached to four girls clad in Sailor suits of primary colors.  
  
"Stop right there, you - oh, you've defeated it already." Eternal Sailormoon lowered her arms and giggled awkwardly, slighly embarrassed. "I'm sorry we're so late," she added, her wings drooping.  
  
None of the first six Senshi on the scene were listening to her. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto strode across the parking lot to gaze down upon Sailor Infinity, who was still crouched on the ground.  
  
"Why are you here?" Neptune asked bluntly, her cold blue eyes chilling the air around her. Infinity looked up at the graceful, elegant woman, as beautiful and as cold as a stained-glass window. She had to respond; even the younger Senshi were curious for a reply. Infinity swallowed hard, her hands shaking.  
  
"To...to help you," she said lamely, the heat of a blush burning her cheeks despite the night chill.  
  
"Help us?" Uranus snapped, her arms folded over her chest. "With weak power and no fighting skills?"  
  
"She's new to this," Mercury broke in, moving to stand at Infinity's side. "This was only her first real battle."  
  
"We don't have time to help someone catch up," Uranus argued. "Our enemies are always becoming stronger. Last time, we all lost our lives before Chaos was finally stopped." Sailor Mercury shuddered briefly with the memory of the icy hand of death.  
  
"A weak Sailor Senshi is a liability that we can not afford to protect," Neptune added, her wavy hair casting shadows across her face. "Especially one who was supposedly sent to protect us."  
  
Infinity's heart sank clear to her black boots. ~They're going to expel me,~ she realized, a wave of nausea rolling through her stomach.  
  
"Now, wait a minute!" Eternal Sailormoon rushed toward Infinity's shuddering form, hair and ribbons streaming in the wind. Uranus stepped in front of her before she could come close to the shadow-suited soldier.  
  
"Princess, it's not safe for you to trust someone who can not really protect you," Uranus announced in a tone that left no room for discussion. Moon tried anyway, her eyes desperate.  
  
"Dejana-chan is a Sailor Senshi!" she protested, trying to get around the green-eyed sentinel. "She is one of us!"  
  
"She's not an enemy," Sailor Venus added, stepping forward to support her winged friend with an arm around her shoulders, "so there's no reason to send her away."  
  
"On the contrary, the enemy targeted her specifically," Neptune informed them, staring at Infinity as if trying to see into her soul. There was a collective gasp from Moon, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars.  
  
"No..."  
  
"In that case, it's even more important for her to stay with us!" Eternal Sailormoon exclaimed. "What if the enemy attacks her again?"  
  
"That is exactly why we can't have her around," Neptune declared, moving to stand beside her blonde partner, further barring Moon from reaching Infinity.  
  
"For your own safety, Princess, we must insist that you not spend any more time with her," Uranus continued.  
  
"No..." Moon mumbled, staring into the stone faces of the two adamant Senshi. "No! It's a lie! Dejana-chan can't be dangerous! She's not!"  
  
Venus reached out and put both arms around her nearly hysterical friend. "Perhaps the Princess' guardians should evaluate her safety," she suggested with a firmer tone than usual.  
  
"One of you already has," Uranus replied. She turned slightly, and her emerald eyes fell on Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Sailor Jupiter asked, stepping closer to the conversation.  
  
The blue-haired Senshi looked uncomfortable, and she could not meet the innocent, pleading eyes of her Princess. "The enemy was pursing Dejana-chan," she admitted. "It showed no interest in any other targets."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Venus replied firmly, feeling Moon tremble in her arms. "She's a Sailor Senshi. She belongs with us." Behind her, Jupiter and Mars shared a long, nervous look.  
  
"They may have a point," Mars said finally. Eternal Sailormoon whirled around, Venus barely managing to duck aside from the swinging wings. Mars forced herself to ignore the pain in Moon's pure blue eyes. "The new enemy is using strange methods," she announced. "We still don't understand them. Usagi-chan..." The normally hard-edged girl's eyes filled with tears. "I could not bear it if anything happened to you!" Rushing forward, Mars flung her arms around her startled friend's neck.  
  
A few tears were sliding down the cheeks of Jupiter, who had also been deeply affected by the ShapeShifter's deception. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but it might be best if we didn't take any chances right now."  
  
Sailor Infinity heard none of this conversation. She was still kneeling on the pavement clutching her staff, and she was staring up into the endless depths of Sailor Pluto's garnet eyes. Pluto had not said a word. The green-haired Senshi gazed down at her long-lost friend, her face filled with hints of many emotions, none of them comforting to the anguished and ashamed soldier on the ground.  
  
The newest Senshi just stared up at her friend, her confidant, her mentor, unable to tear her eyes away, unable to speak. In Pluto's tanned face she found pity, surprise, concern, dismay, resignation, and worst of all, a piercing rain of disappointment. Enveloping it all was an endless flood of sadness, a deeper grief than any that Infinity had felt over the years. It was a painful sorrow rooted deep within the very fabric of Pluto's being, and no matter how far Infinity reached into her burgundy eyes, the pain ran still deeper.  
  
The pain rolled over Sailor Infinity and dove into her soul, suffocating her in agony. Through it all, she was dreadfully aware that her presence had not made things any better for her ancient friend. In fact, the black-suited Senshi sensed that she had actually made it worse. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't stay there and endure the bitter sorrow and endless disappointment flowing outward from someone she had longed to meet with for thousands of years. She was drowning, being buried in shame, guilt, and a pain deeper than she could fathom.  
  
Sailor Infinity tried to speak, but no words would come. She hauled herself to her feet, picked up the Shadow Staff, and ran, tearing herself away from the scene, away from the assembled Senshi who both loved and feared her, away from the defeated despair she had found in Sailor Pluto's eyes.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Sailor Venus declared, challenging Uranus' forbidding glare. "Sending Dejana-chan away won't solve anyth... Wait a minute. Where did she go?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Pluto, who had been standing beside the Senshi in question. Without a word to anyone, the Time Guardian turned and headed for home.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Far below Dejana, the roaring waves beat angrily at the rocks. The swirling wind and frothy sea brought endless images to the Lunarian's mind, images of two women who were once her friends. Shuddering violently, Dejana sank to her knees on the grassy overlook.  
  
She did not know how she had ended up on this cliff that extended over the churning waters at the ocean's edge. For what seemed like forever Dejana had half run, half staggered through the streets of Tokyo, with tears pouring down her pale cheeks. It was late and the streets were nearly empty, but none of the people the sobbing girl had passed spoke to her or asked if she was all right.  
  
~That sort of thing only happens in those animated programs the girls watch,~ Dejana had thought bitterly. ~In a fantasy world, I would have met a romantic lover or a great new friend... Real life is not as kind.~  
  
Her wanderings had somehow led her to this deserted spot. Somewhere along the way she had let her transformation slip away, returning the black skirt and white bodysuit to the darkness from whence it had sprung. Now she knelt on the soft, cool grass, wearing the lavender dress the girls had liked so much, twisting her hands around the chilled smoothness of the Shadow Staff.  
  
She was alone, utterly alone in a strange world. No amount of watching through the Space Portal could ever have prepared her for this. Dejana wrapped her skirt around her legs and moaned with cold. It was so cold here, and so far from the pleasant comforts of the Moon's artificial environment. Grass and dry, dead leaves brushed against her white ankles. She had nowhere to go. Everywhere on this planet was strange to her.  
  
Dejana raised her head, nearly numb with despair. Her tear-filled eyes fell upon the brightness of the Moon, which was a mere shining crescent on this night. For a while the Lunarian stared at her birthplace, eyes and mouth open in wonder at its pure white beauty. Her gaze traced the dark seas and the curve of its horizon, so small from the perspective of Earth. The glow seemed to flow out of the sky, caressing Dejana with the warmth of a traveler's home at last in sight. Her mind filled with happy memories, the images clear as day.  
  
Memories of a past that was long over, of a kingdom that was long dead. Angry with loss, Dejana leaped to her feet and glared at the heavenly body that now seemed to mock her pain. Emotions bubbled up from deep within her, the frustrations of thousands of years.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, my Queen?" Dejana cried aloud to the bright crescent above. "I served you, your daughter, and your Senshi faithfully, with all my heart! Why did you keep me alive with the promise of being able to protect the friends I love, only to give me weakness and useless powers?"  
  
Trembling with emotion, Dejana raised the slender rod in her hands and hurled the Shadow Staff over the edge of the cliff with all her strength. The black staff was immediately lost in the darkness, but Dejana listened, panting with exertion, until she heard it hit the waters below with a faint splash, audible despite the rolling waves.  
  
Adrenaline coursing through her veins, the distraught young woman seized the ring on her right hand and yanked it off her finger. The circle of metal resisted for a moment; it had been in place since the Silver Millennium, but Dejana's determination wrestled it free.  
  
The instant the ring was separated from her finger an immense wave of weakness rolled through Dejana's body. All at once she felt tiny and insignificant, and more alone than she could possibly have imagined. The cold of the night redoubled in intensity, and the Lunarian shuddered violently. She cocked her arm back to throw the glittering gift from Queen Serenity into the sea after the Shadow Staff, but she hesitated.  
  
She couldn't do it. Gritting her teeth, Dejana shoved the precious ring back on her finger. In a warm, tingling wave, the familiar strength of the Silver Millennium began to flow back into her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the ground, trembling.  
  
Something rustled in one of Dejana's pockets. She slid her hand inside and pulled out the small packet of tissue paper that had been wrapped up carefully so many hours ago, in what felt like a different century now. With shaking hands Dejana lifted out the small violin pendant she had purchased for Michiru.  
  
~Why are you here?~ Sailor Neptune had asked. Her eyes had been so cold, so cold and empty. She had never had eyes like that on the Moon. The hurtful words echoed in Dejana's mind.  
  
~Why are you here?~   
  
~Why are you here?~  
  
Fresh sobs rolled through the Lunarian's body, and she bent over the silver violin, tears soaking her hands. Since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Dejana had lived only for the hope of being with her friends again. Through all the lonely nights, all the endless days, all the hours of training, she had been comforted by the thought that she was earning her place among her loved ones. Nothing else in all the Universe mattered to her. Dejana had no other duties, no dreams or goals other than to finally be able to protect the Princesses of the Solar System with her life. The only thing that had kept her going was the promise that someday everything would be back to the way it once had been. That ultimate dream had utterly consumed her.  
  
Now, Dejana had to face the cold, hard truth. Nothing would ever be the same again. She was alone, cut off, isolated from everything and everyone she had ever loved. Without the Sailor Senshi, her life had no meaning.  
  
The stars were going out. The sky had taken on a slight hint of color, banishing the utter blackness for another day. The heavens were beginning to lighten as dawn approached.  
  
Able to see a bit better, Dejana got to her feet and stood with her back to the cliff's edge, gazing back at the lights of the city. A gentle breeze was blowing, swinging the cloth of the lavender dress around her legs. In the dark before dawn the world seemed strange, embraced by shadows and yet yearning for the light. The sky was the deep cerulean-violet of the young woman's eyes, and she drank it into the void of her soul as life-giving water.  
  
Dejana tilted her head back, raising her eyes toward the brightening sky as she hovered on the lip of the precipice. She felt dizzy; the emptiness within her was spreading to fill her head. Shades of blue and black churned across the sky. She was tired, so tired, and could not prevent herself from swaying. Far above, a few stray birds winged across the pre-dawn blue. Dejana imagined she could hear the fluttering of their wings.  
  
In that moment, she longed to be a bird, to be carried along by the breeze. Gazing at the small creatures sweeping overhead, her mind was filled with the call of the morning wind and images of billowing clouds and open skies. She felt she would like nothing more than to float endlessly, carried aimlessly by the gentle breezes and rushing winds, over everything and away.  
  
Her head felt terribly heavy on her shoulders. Her mind cloudy as the sky above, Dejana relinquished all control of her muscles and let her body gradually tilt backwards. The world spun around her. She was floating, drifting, falling. As she relaxed her arms they were lifted by the air itself. Her legs dangled freely, lavender cloth rippling around them. Her stomach churned briefly and then settled, and she felt light and airy, soaring in a cloud of her own streaming indigo hair.  
  
Crystalline teardrops separated themselves from the corners of Dejana's eyes and twirled away into the open air. Lazily she let her hands float as the breeze pulled at them, the silver violin pendant clutched loosely in one of her palms. Her eyes slowly closed, the darkness behind her eyelids mirroring the emptiness within her soul. The wind was howling in her ears, whipping her hair around her face. The churning of the sea, angry water crashing against stone, grew louder and louder until it roared. Dejana's fractured mind quietly slipped into complete silence.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Part Three  
  
To Be Continued in Book One, Part Four: Relapse  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	7. Book 1, Chapter 4: Relapse

Author's Notes  
  
------------------------------  
  
After three months, at long last, here is Chapter 4 of SME. I can't believe it took so long for me to finish this chapter! I was sitting on half of it for most of that time, but then my life went crazy. I graduated from college, moved to a new city, started a new job, became a godmother...and that's not even half of it! ~_~;; But finally, here it is, the resolution to Chapter 3's cliffhanger and the beginning of the drama that will finish Book One. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for the long delay!  
  
It looks like I'll be completing a new chapter once a month for the next few months, because I am splitting my time between SME and a new story that I've just begun. The new story is a Silver Millennium romance story focusing on Serenity and Endymion, and will be my first true romance tale, so I'm kind of nervous about it! ^.^;; I'll be posting the beginning in two weeks, so keep an eye out for that if you're a Sere/Endy fan! Don't worry, I won't be neglecting SME, I'll still update this story regularly once a month. ^.^  
  
Now, the thanks to all my readers and reviewers!  
  
- On Aria's Ink -   
  
Loki: Thank you for your overabundance of flattering comments! I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story so far and that I'm managing to bring the characters to life. I'm glad to know my original character has touched you. It's praise like yours that can sometimes be the best motivator to continue writing. ^.^  
  
Ailowyn: I'm both honored and relieved to gain the approval of an accomplished fanfiction author such as yourself. ^.^;; Hopefully I'll manage to capture your interest anew with this chapter! It's great to have reassurance that I've created an original Senshi who doesn't fall into the "Mary-Sue" trap. That pitfall has captured a lot of authors over the years, and I'm doing everything I can to avoid tripping into it. Thanks for the support! ^.~  
  
- On Fanfiction.Net -   
  
Karla: At last, my first review on ff.net! Thank you so much! I was beginning to feel really unloved there. ;_; Thank you for your comments! Mamoru will finally be making an appearance in this chapter...at least, his voice will... Well, you'll see. ^.~  
  
Mai: Here's another long chapter for you! If you're into long fanfics, I can guarantee SME will be in-progress for quite a long time. ^.~ I have lots of events and subplots in mind before this story is over! And by the way, although Mamoru will have an active role in this fanfic eventually, it will be a relatively small one. ^.~  
  
MoonGirl5657: Wow, a reader interested enough to ask to be notified of updates! I'm honored. I'm sorry it took so long! ^.^;;  
  
- On ASMR -   
  
Starsea: Thank you for your comprehensive and helpful critique. Reviews like yours are why I love ASMR so much. ^.^ I'm glad I'm doing a good job on the emotions; I fall flat sometimes with physical description, so at least I have that. ~_~;; I'm also thrilled to hear my backstory for my original character is believable, as well as my characterizations; those are two areas I often worry about. I know what you mean about the believability of Amaranth's first plot against the Senshi, unfortunately I'm slightly restricted by trying to follow the basics of my extremely horrible first version of SME. Fortunately, I only have about three chapters of the original version left to "rewrite" (more like completely redo) and then I'm free to work in whatever direction I choose. ^.^ Don't worry about the villains, I have a detailed backstory in mind for them, which will be revealed gradually over the course of the entire fanfiction. I hope you're interested enough to keep reading! ^.^  
  
- To Everyone -  
  
A canned statement from the previous chapter, but it's still true: Please remember to submit a review or send me an email with any comments you might have on SME, whether positive or negative! This fanfiction is going to be quite long and I want to make it as good as possible. Also, if you have ideas, feel free to send me those too! I have the main plot of the entire epic outlined, but there's plenty of room for me to work in subplots and details galore! So send in your ideas, who knows, I might like them and use them! ^.~  
  
Also as an FYI, I'm still looking for a second beta-reader, if anyone's interested. I thought I had found someone, but we lost touch. ;_; I'd prefer a beta with good knowledge of Japanese culture and the manga storyline, to supplement the excellent grammar, character, and plot feedback I'm getting from the Lurker. (Thanks be to The Perpetual Lurker, as always, for the stellar beta-reading work! ::sends jewelry:: ^.~)  
  
As a standard bathroom-sink plug, you can employ the top-quality beta-reading skills of editors like the Lurker by requesting assistance from the ASMR Beta-Readers. They're a friendly bunch and always happy to help! ^.^  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my work.  
  
-Dejana  
  
03/09/2003 (GEEZ! I still can't believe it's been this long since I updated! O.o;;)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Chapter 4: Relapse  
  
------------------------------  
  
"These enemies are different. Hiding will not keep us safe from them."  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the empty halls of Starlight Palace a lone figure moved; the keeper, caretaker, and eternal resident of Starlight Palace, tall and covered head to toe in a cloak as dark as midnight. Slowly he glided into the main chamber where the Space Portal stood on its dais against the wall, window and mirror to the cosmos. It showed, as it had for the past few weeks, the living image of Talis Dejana.  
  
The spectre raised his hooded face to the crystal-clear surface of the Portal and its liquid reflection of the fugitive from Starlight Palace. At that moment, Dejana was standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the tumbling waters of the ocean. The Space Portal was hidden in the shadows beneath some nearby trees.  
  
The cloaked figure watched the image motionlessly as his pupil threw the icon of her office into the sea. He stood as stone while Dejana suffered her emotional turmoil. When she pulled off the Ring of Infinite Serenity, however, then there was a change.  
  
The night-robed figure rushed toward the Portal, raising one cloaked arm toward the image as if to snatch the silver ring from Dejana's grasp. When the indigo-haired Lunarian hesitated, then returned the precious item to its place on her hand, the cloaked being shuddered visibly and let his arm drop to his side. Something like a sigh of relief issued from the depths of his hood.  
  
Dejana's sensei was clearly agitated now as he watched her in her misery. He glided back and forth beside the Space Portal, his black cloak whispering as it slid across the smooth floor. He stopped and stared as his pupil rose to her feet and turned her back to the cliff, her heels against its edge, her face filled with an empty, lifeless expression. She tilted her head back and swayed, for a long moment hovering between earth, sky, and sea. Slowly, her body sagging beneath the weight of the world, Dejana tilted backwards and started to fall.  
  
~No.~ The robed figure thrust out both arms and concentrated, commanding the Portal with his will. The sun would be rising soon, and the sky was already becoming lighter, shrinking the shadows into hiding, but he had no choice. Acting swiftly, the cloaked being shifted the open Portal into position. He faced the altered image and extended his arms.  
  
If anyone happened to be watching that particular cliff that day before dawn, they saw a young woman falling, tumbling toward the rocks and the rolling waves, hair and dress streaming above her as she plummeted through the early morning air. She lay as if floating on the breeze, arms limp in the wind, head tilted back, eyes closed.  
  
Beneath her, the universe opened. A pitch-black tear in the sky was rent across reality, widening into a large circle, a black hole in midair. It was pure void, a gap that consumed all light surrounding it. It hovered for a moment. The indigo-haired girl fell directly into the gap, vanishing from the world soundlessly. As quickly as it had appeared, the hole sealed itself and was wiped away.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A strange shift in gravity interrupted the rush of freefall. Dejana violently slammed into something soft, which seemed to be below her one moment and beside her the next. Together, both she and the soft something dropped a short distance further before landing sharply on a hard surface.  
  
Half-conscious, confused, and disoriented, a pair of violet-sapphire eyes blinked open and Dejana found herself staring at a familiar domed ceiling. She blinked again, trying to get her mind back on track.  
  
~I was falling,~ she remembered, ~and then...~  
  
There was soft, silky cloth surrounding her, and warmth against her back and around her waist. As her mind sharpened, Dejana realized there were warm arms around her, holding her. With a shiver of fear, she jerked her head downward to see who it was.  
  
A pair of black-robed arms were encircling her, the flowing fabric spreading over her torso. More of the familiar midnight cloak was crushed beneath her body, and there were legs beneath it, beside hers. Dejana sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
~Sensei,~ she realized. ~He saved me.~ Her eyes widened as the situation sank in. Through all the centuries, the two inhabitants of Starlight Palace had never touched. ~He...he has real arms and legs, a real body under that robe. Warm arms...~  
  
Darkness flooded in from the edges of the Lunarian's vision, and once again she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
------------------------------  
  
For a while there was peace, blissful darkness, perfect nothingness. Dejana floated within the abyss, hovering in emptiness. She wanted nothing more than the void and its safety from any struggle, any pain.  
  
Despite her subconscious wishes, faint light crept into the nothingness, bringing life to death. The light shifted, glowed, moved and condensed into vague shapes. There was the faint outline of an elegant railing on a white balcony.  
  
"Dejana... What is your greatest desire?"  
  
"To faithfully serve and protect the Moon Kingdom, the Royal Family, and the Princesses of this system."  
  
The indistinct scene dissolved, shifted, the light moved again.  
  
"Dejana... What have you done?"  
  
Suddenly she was there. Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, shining in all the glory of the Moon, as solid and real as life. She towered overhead, her gaze reproachful.  
  
"You told me you loved them all, that your heart's desire was to protect them," the white-robed Queen said, her gentle eyes filled with sadness. "Why have you abandoned them?"  
  
"I...I can't protect them. They are so much, so strong and shining, and I...I am nothing."  
  
"I selected you for a reason," the beautiful ghost with lavender hair replied, her light banishing the darkness. "You are the only one who can fulfill your destiny. I entrusted you with the Ring of Infinite Serenity, to keep it safe for this fate."  
  
"Why? Why me?"  
  
At this question the glowing image smiled gently, fondly. "Because you are their friend," she replied, "and you would do anything to defend them. Because you are-"  
  
The perfect image of Queen Serenity evaporated into nothingness in a sudden blast of frigid cold. Dejana's eyes opened wide as she was shocked awake by a powerful wave of icy seawater, its salty scent filling her nostrils as she bolted upright to avoid being submerged. She found herself sitting in rolling waters, her dress soaked and clinging to her body. Dejana was still in Starlight Palace, still in the main chamber with its domed ceiling and the odd symbol engraved in the center of the floor, but its marble surface was covered with seawater.  
  
As she blinked her eyes, confused, the water settled around Dejana's shoulders, the slight buoyancy it offered adding to her disorientation. Her sensei stood on the dais beside the Space Portal, which was now sealed against the ocean-floor scene it was showing. Fish drifted past Starlight Palace's strange window, and plants waved among the rocks. The cloaked figure was dry, protected from the previous cascade of liquid by the invisible shield that always surrounded him, and his faceless hood stared down at the drenched Lunarian sitting confused in the rippling waters.  
  
~No other way to get it back,~ the black-robed spectre said in response to Dejana's questioning gaze. He extended one arm to gesture toward a tall, black rod that was just visible beneath the salty waters in the room. The Palace's caretaker began to glide down the stairs of the dais toward Dejana. ~Pick it up.~  
  
"Why?" the ancient girl muttered bitterly, looking away. "It's useless. I'm useless. They don't need me."  
  
~You are a Sailor Senshi. You can not refuse your destiny.~ The cloaked spectre continued forward. As his robe reached the marble floor, the waters drew aside, repelled by the shield surrounding him.  
  
"Destiny again?" Dejana complained, struggling to her feet. She stood knee-deep in the chilly water, her damp dress weighing her down. "Always this mysterious destiny. I don't want anything to do with it. I'm done, do you hear me? I've had enough. It's over." Her voice broke, and tears began to fill her dark eyes.  
  
A chill wave rolled outward from the recesses of the dark robe. ~Dejana.~ The voice was cold, and it sent shivers up the Lunarian's spine as she stared up at the shadows beneath her sensei's hood. ~There is no place for you here in Starlight Palace if you refuse your duty.~  
  
Dejana forced herself to ignore the nausea settling in the pit of her stomach. She had nowhere else to go. Thinking about that reminded her of the previous night's events, and why she was here in this room.  
  
"Then...why did you save me?" she asked, turning away from the eternal darkness that enveloped her sensei's face. "Why didn't you just let me fall?" Standing there, Dejana was acutely aware of her own existence; the cloaked figure's empty stare, the cold water rising to her knees, the cold, clammy dress sticking to her body, and how close she had come to the peace of nothingness.  
  
~Stupid girl!~ There was anger in the Palace caretaker's leaden tones now, an anger Dejana had never heard from him before. She stared up at him again, her eyes wide. ~I have not spent thousands of years training you just to see you throw it away! Queen Serenity certainly did not raise you for that end!~ He was quite close to Dejana now, his tall cloaked outline towering over the Moon Kingdom's last citizen. ~Do you question the Queen's judgement in trusting you with the lives of the Princesses?~  
  
The familiar bane of shame was beginning to seep through Dejana's depression, but she still had questions that she needed answered. "I can't protect them," she replied, her hands beginning to shake at her sides. "My power...is...nothing," she choked, tears gathering in her eyes again. "They are like goddesses, all of them, and I am..." The indigo-haired girl sank into a crouch in the standing seawater, gentle waves lapping around her waist. "Why am I so weak?" she wailed, burying her face in her knees. "I wanted to be a Sailor Senshi, but...if I can't fight with them..."  
  
Something like a sigh emanated from Dejana's mysterious sensei. ~For that, I am truly sorry,~ he said, the echoing tones softer with an unusual hint of sympathy. ~I had hope...and so, I never told you.~  
  
Wrapping her arms around her knees, Dejana tilted her head to look up at her sensei curiously. Tears dripped off her pale cheeks and splashed gently into the waters below. "Told me what?"  
  
~The power of the Ring of Infinite Serenity comes from the rest of the set,~ the cloaked figure replied. ~Without them, your strength as a Sailor Senshi is limited.~  
  
As the words sank in, Dejana let her head tilt forward until her forehead struck her knees. The chill of the seawater surrounding her soaked in to her bones. ~I will never be as powerful as the others,~ she realized. She shuddered as she recalled the events of the battle with Mestophan. ~It will always be that way.~  
  
As the caretaker of Starlight Palace continued speaking, his voice was more gentle than it had ever been. ~That is why I held you here, Dejana,~ he told her. ~It seemed best for you to step in only in emergencies, when you were desperately needed and had the element of surprise on your side.~  
  
Dejana was silent and motionless for a long moment, her damp hair trailing in the water as she remained huddled up on the floor. "All right," she said at last, nearly in a whisper. "I understand. I'll stay here from now on."  
  
~It is too late for that. Now that Princess Serenity knows you exist, she will not permit you to quietly disappear. You can not stay here.~  
  
"I can't go back there!" the Lunarian cried, staring up into the depths of her sensei's hood. "They...they hate me."  
  
~They do not know you.~  
  
"I know that!" Dejana wailed. "They've all forgotten, except Setsuna, and she's so different now." She rocked back and forth where she sat, palms pressed against her head, tears rolling down her face. "I've tried to remind them, but they won't listen."  
  
~Dejana...who are you?~ The hooded spectre had not moved throughout their conversation. His nonexistant face stared down at his charge's shivering form.  
  
"I...what? I don't understand."  
  
~Who are you?~ the mysterious entity repeated.  
  
"I... I am Lady Dejana Talis, of Queen Serenity's Silver Millennium," Dejana recited hesitantly.  
  
~The Moon Kingdom is dead, buried, dust,~ her sensei replied impatiently. ~Those titles have no meaning.~  
  
As a native of a class system, the Lunarian automatically searched for another label to define her. "I am the Guardian of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Infinity," she tried.  
  
~No,~ was the response. ~That is WHAT you are, not who. The others have been reborn, not only in body, but in mind. They have all grown on Earth into the people they are today. Thus they are humans first, and Sailor Senshi second. Even Princess Setsuna has given up the past and embraced the present. You, too, must do this before you can be accepted as an equal. When you return to Earth, you must be ready to show them who you are.~  
  
"I think I understand," Dejana said slowly, thoughtfully. Her eyes took on a distant look as she dived into her own mind.  
  
~I do not expect you to find the answer right away,~ the cloaked figure assured her. ~There are other matters to consider at the moment, such as, how you intend to explain your departure to the Princesses. Unless, of course, you wish to tell them the truth?~  
  
Dejana shuddered violently and vigorously shook her head. "I've already done enough damage to their opinion of me," she said in a shaky voice. "They can never know that I...let myself fall," she finished. Dejana could almost see the faces of Haruka and Michiru if they found out she had tried to give up. Just imagining it, along with an image of Usagi's pained face, was enough to make her blood run cold. "They can never know," she repeated.  
  
~With that issue,~ the robed caretaker responded in his heavy telepathic tones, ~I am prepared to help you.~ Turning around, he moved smoothly across the floor, the standing seawater barely rippling around the energy shield that surrounded him. To Dejana's surprise, he approached the enormous set of crystalline doors that she had never seen open in all the millennia she had spent in Starlight Palace.  
  
Eager to see what lay beyond the sealed gateway, Dejana struggled to her feet and waded toward her sensei, the soaked lavender dress dragging in the water. When she reached his towering, imposing form, his hooded head slowly turned to look back across the room, toward a thin black rod that lay beneath the knee-deep liquid.  
  
Gathering her skirt in her hands, Dejana splashed back to the item that her sensei had flooded the chamber to retrieve. Without a moment's hesitation she plunged her arms into the waters and lifted the Shadow Staff from their grasp. The familiar purple crystal sparkled through the clinging droplets of liquid as its mistress returned to her sensei's side.  
  
After a slow nod of satisfaction, the cloaked spectre raised one arm toward the smooth, faceted set of heavy double doors. Without a sound, they swung open.  
  
Beyond lay a long, wide corridor with a high arched ceiling. Thick pillars lined both walls of the passage, tapering into points near the apex of the arch. The cloaked figure glided through the doorway and Dejana stumbled after him, on to a dry floor of crystal threaded with marble.  
  
Stunned, Dejana turned around and looked back at the home of the Space Portal. The seawater stopped abruptly at the doorway, as if held back by an invisible threshold.  
  
Drawn by the faint swishing of her sensei's robe as he moved down the corridor, Dejana dragged her eyes away from the strange phenomenon and hurried after him, clutching the Shadow Staff as if it were a lifeline. She had not imagined that Starlight Palace could be this large.  
  
At the far end of the passageway sat a gigantic set of ornate doors made of opaque crystal. They dwarfed the gateway that Dejana and her sensei had just passed through, and were highlighted with jewels of every color and covered in carvings. Dejana gazed at the distant entrance in wonder, but after walking only a short distance toward it, the cloaked caretaker turned aside.  
  
They approached a smaller pair of doors set in the side of the corridor. On these were inscribed two symbols: the sigil of Mercury, and the crest of Serenity. These doors and their marks were very familiar to Dejana. "It can't be," she breathed.  
  
The robed spectre raised one cloaked arm toward the doors. There was a faint click, and then they swung open. Overwhelmed and shaking, Dejana stepped across the threshold and entered the Library of the Silver Millennium.  
  
It was exactly as she remembered it. Bookcases lined every wall, from the white marble floor to the high domed ceiling far above. Rows and rows of endless volumes of text formed a forest of knowledge, a gift to the Moon Kingdom from the Royal Family of Mercury. There were sweeping staircases, scale models of the Solar System, and study areas. There were also several floor-to-ceiling windows, but these were covered by heavy drapes.  
  
Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Dejana gaped at the scene surrounding her before slowly turning to face her sensei, as if she feared it would all vanish if she looked away. "How is this possible?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
~It was arranged long before the End,~ the cloaked figure replied, ~to preserve the knowledge of the ages here in case of a tragedy.~ Dejana stared at him incredulously, as if she could not comprehend an action of that magnitude. ~The Silver Crystal created an atmosphere on a dead rock,~ her sensei reminded her. ~It created life on a world of death. Preserving a few books is quite within the limits of its power.~  
  
Dejana took a few steps into the wonderous cavern of books, tablets, and scrolls, the treasure trove of a civilization. "Why are you showing me this now?"  
  
~You will help me with my research,~ the cloaked figure replied, moving to her side. ~Princess Ami is not the only one interested in gathering information about your enemy. The resources of Earth are limited. When you return to the Sailor Senshi, you will be armed with all the knowledge the Silver Millennium has to offer.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi set her jaw, rolled her shoulders back, and rang the doorbell. It had taken half her allowance to get here, but after several useless phone calls she was determined to get some answers. She didn't know who would answer the door, but her resolve was strong. The door opened slowly at first, then was flung wide.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru's youthful face beamed at the odango-headed girl from the doorway. The two young women were nearly the same height now. "What a surprise! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hotaru-chan," Usagi replied with a warm smile. The steel resolve had melted from the golden-haired girl's body at the appearance of the innocent, friendly Hotaru. Now Usagi tried to summon her strength again. ~It's now or never,~ she reminded herself. "Anno... I need to speak to Setsuna-san."  
  
Hotaru bit her lip and her eyes dropped from Usagi's face. She leaned uneasily against the doorframe. "She doesn't want to talk to anyone," she said softly, nearly in a whisper. Swiftly the short-haired girl whisked her head around to glance back into the house before continuing. "Setsuna-mama's barely said two words to any of us since Dejana-chan disappeared. I'm not even supposed to tell you she's here," Hotaru admitted.  
  
A stricken look invaded Hotaru's youthful face. "I shouldn't do this, but this silence can't go on," she said decisively. "I can't stand this separation. If anyone can break the ice, it's you, Usagi-chan. Please come in." She stood aside to let Usagi enter the house.  
  
"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama aren't home right now," Hotaru informed her guest as she removed her shoes. The house was deathly quiet. Usagi could hear the ticking of every clock as Hotaru led her to Setsuna's room. The house seemed dead, devoid of energy. Hotaru tapped lightly on the closed door. "Setsuna-mama?"  
  
"Hai," came a muffled voice from within.  
  
The dark-haired girl took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "You have a visitor," she announced.  
  
"I'm busy right now, Hotaru. Maybe later." Setsuna was seated at her desk, waves of pine-green hair flowing over the back of the chair. She was dressed and looked as healthy as usual, but she did not look up as Usagi quietly entered the room. Stacks of drawings and designs were piled up on the desk, and a few had slipped to the floor. Setsuna's tanned hand was smoothly sketching out another outfit.  
  
The curtains were open and bright sunshine flowed into the room, but there was no joy or cheer in the space it filled. Usagi stepped forward softly and picked up one of the drawing that had fallen on the carpet. It was half-finished.  
  
"Setsuna-san, it's me. Usagi."  
  
The pencil stopped its busy sketching, but Setsuna did not respond. She remained motionless, leaning over her desk.  
  
"Setsuna-san, onegai. I came all the way out here to see you. Look at me while I'm talking to you."  
  
For a moment Setsuna's body quivered as she suffered an internal argument. Eventually her loyalty to the future Queen outweighed her desire to avoid the inevitable conversation. With a sigh, the green-haired woman pushed herself away from the desk and turned in her chair to face Usagi. "What is it, Princess?"  
  
The golden-haired angel's eyes were calm and sad. Her face was weary, as if she hadn't slept well for some time, and she gazed at Setsuna with an anguished expression.   
  
Usagi was startled to see how cold the Time Guardian's eyes were. The garnet pools were dark and empty, more so than Usagi had ever seen them. She looked almost as Uranus and Neptune had when they blocked Eternal Sailormoon from reaching Infinity.  
  
The memory of what had happened after that battle reminded Usagi of why she was there, abruptly jolting her out of her startled state. Usagi steeled her resolve once more, clenching her fists to prevent her hands from shaking in her nervousness.  
  
"Setsuna-san, how could you?" The blonde girl's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, which solidified with confidence as she released the tension that had plagued her heart. "How could you just stand there and let Haruka-san and Michiru-san say such terrible things about Dejana-chan?"  
  
As she said these words Usagi caught a flicker of softness as it flashed through Setsuna's eyes, but the tanned woman did not speak.  
  
"You're more important to her than anyone! Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you support her so she wouldn't have to leave? You're her friend!"  
  
Setsuna could not withstand the innocent, pained gaze of the girl whose heart held nothing but love, and her own glance slipped to the floor. She wanted to hold her tongue, but she could not refuse to answer her Princess. "Sometimes there are more important concerns than friendship," she said.  
  
Usagi dropped to her knees, golden hair pooling on the carpet, and forced herself back into the older woman's line of sight. "Nonsense."  
  
Eyes of the purest blue bored into Setsuna's own, singing of crystal clear waters and life and love and light. In that moment, the Guardian of Time wondered if Usagi would ever realize that her greatest power had nothing to do with the Silver Crystal.  
  
"How can you say that?" Usagi demanded. "Nothing is more important than friendship, nothing." Her tone was filled with frustration, adding a look of anguish to her youthful face. "After all we've been through together, I thought everyone understood that. The future is meaningless without important people to share it with. I would give up anything to keep them safe, everything if I knew it would protect them."  
  
~I know, Princess. For you, love knows no bounds. For others, it is not always that way.~ Setsuna wanted to say those words, but faltered in the earnest glow of Usagi's warm heart.  
  
"Nothing is worth sacrificing important people," the young woman continued. "Dejana-chan is your friend. She's known you longer than anyone. If it had been you who needed help, she would have been there for you, and I can't understand why you wouldn't do the same! She loves you, and I know you love-"  
  
"I know!" Setsuna burst out suddenly, bolting to her feet. "That's exactly the problem!"  
  
Usagi leaned back on her knees, startled. "Gomen nasai, Setsuna-san, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I spent millennia building up an immunity to emotional attachment," Setsuna said bitterly, as if she hadn't heard Usagi's apology. She started pacing the room, long hair streaming behind her, brow furrowed in concentration. "I did it for a reason, a good reason: so I'd never feel lonely again. My fate is to fill a solitary duty, to be alone, but loneliness is...so painful..." Setsuna stopped in the middle of the room and hovered there, a cloud of turmoil surrounding her.  
  
"Demo... Wouldn't that make Dejana coming back a good thing?" Usagi asked, getting to her feet. "All that loneliness is in the past now, ne? From now on, your best friend will be with you!"  
  
Slowly, Setsuna's head turned until her crimson eyes met Usagi's gently smiling face. The smile faded quickly as Usagi noticed the older woman's eyes were shining with barely-restrained tears. "Iie," Setsuna whispered, "she won't."  
  
"What...what do you mean?" Usagi stammered, caught off-guard by the pain in her reserved friend's face. "We'll get her back! I'll never stop searching! I-"  
  
"Iie," the ages-old woman repeated. "I'm not speaking as Meiou Setsuna, Princess. I'm speaking as the Guardian of Time." Usagi's expression took on a hint of dread, but she still looked puzzled.  
  
"When Dejana-chan first arrived, I thought like you do," Setsuna continued. "I was willing to relax a bit, to let myself truly feel again. With Dejana back from the dead, I would not have to fear loneliness anymore. Then, a few weeks later, I remembered." The tanned woman took a deep breath. "Dejana-chan's appearance was a complete surprise to me...because she will not be with us in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, and all the color drained out of her face. "What happens to her?" she whispered after a moment.  
  
"I don't know," Setsuna admitted. "As Sailor Pluto, I'm not supposed to exist in Time. My presence in this world distorts the flow of Time, making the near-future unclear. Whatever happens to Dejana will happen while I'm living in Time, so I can't see it. I only know that she will not be part of the court of Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Then, already, she could be..." Usagi stopped. "Iie. I won't believe it. It doesn't have to be that way." Her eyes focused in detemination. "I won't give up! I'll find her, and bring her back! So, don't you give up either, Setsuna-san!" With this declaration the golden-haired girl turned and strolled purposefully toward the door.  
  
In the doorway, she hesitated and turned back toward Setsuna, a warm smile once again on her face. "I've always believed," she said gently, the sunlight shining in a halo of gold around her odangoed head, "that one perfect day with a good friend would be worth an eternity of hoping for their return." Usagi disappeared around the corner.  
  
Left alone in the room, Setsuna felt the lingering warmth of her Princess' presence. ~With every passing day, she becomes more like the Queen she will someday be,~ the ancient woman thought fondly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Let's see... The park, the arcade, the train station..." Usagi added more locations to her list.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't you have an essay due tomorrow?" Luna called up from the bedroom floor. The black cat gathered herself up and leaped into the air, landing lightly on the smooth surface of the desktop. Stepping forward, Luna peered down at the list Usagi was making. The heading read "Places to Look for Dejana."  
  
Luna let out a soft sigh. "I know you want to help," she said gently, "but there isn't much you can do. I'm sure she'll come back on her own," she tried.  
  
"Come on, Luna," Usagi replied, still bent over her list. "I know you're as worried as I am. What if something happened to her? We can't just give up!"  
  
Luna sat down on the desk, her tail swishing back and forth across its surface. "What if she's back in Starlight Palace?" she wondered aloud. "We don't even know where that is!"  
  
"She'd never go back there," Usagi said firmly. "She..." The young girl stopped abruptly as both she and the cat heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Thumping, running footsteps. The footsteps of a pesky little brother.  
  
Usagi snatched a slipper off one foot and readied herself to throw it as the door opened and Shingo's head appeared around its edge. "Usagi, telephone!" he yelled unceremoniously, pulling his head back and slamming the door behind him. She threw the slipper anyway, only to collect it again before heading downstairs.  
  
Thinking ahead as Shingo followed her to the telephone, Usagi selected the cordless receiver and was already on her way back up the stairs when she put it to her ear. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
She tripped on the staircase and nearly fell flat on her face as the most beautiful voice in the Universe flowed out of the device and into her ear, filling her head with air and making her heart flutter within her chest. Hurriedly she rushed into her room and closed the door firmly in Shingo's face. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
Overwhelmed with joy at hearing the smooth tones of her soulmate, it took a moment for Usagi to realize that she couldn't understand a word Mamoru was saying. Her mind reeled under the assault of foreign words until she managed to interrupt her enthusiastic lover. "In Japanese, Mamo-chan, Japanese!"  
  
"Uh? Oh, gomen," Mamoru replied after a moment of disorientation. "Usako, how are you? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Nani? Anno..." Images of recent events whirled through Usagi's memory. The ShapeShifter. Dejana. Mestophan. The changes that were happening in her world. "Of course everything's all right, Mamo-chan," she lied. "I'm just fine. Everything's normal," she babbled, laughing nervously. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The truth, Usako," Mamoru muttered impatiently. "I'm making a long-distance international call here. I know there's a new enemy. It's all over the tabloids in America."  
  
"It is?" Usagi breathed, sinking down on to her bed. Luna leaped up beside her, waiting patiently for her friend to fill her in.  
  
"Of course. 'Aliens Invade Tokyo'," Mamoru quoted. The rustle of newsprint crackled on the other end of the line. "Bad computer-generated photos, as usual, but there's enough here to tell me something real is happening over there."  
  
"Is there...is there anything about..."  
  
"Iie. No mention of schoolgirls in short skirts." Mamoru's warm voice became clear and serious. "Listen, Usako... If you need Tuxedo Kamen, all you have to do is say the word. You know that, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I know." Usagi bit her lip. She should have expected this. Listening to the melted-chocolate tone of her distant beloved, her heart screamed only one answer: ~Come home, Mamo-chan, come back to me! I miss you, I need you by my side. I can't do this alone!~ Against her will, her mouth opened and her lungs prepared to say the words she really wanted to say.  
  
With great effort, Usagi bit the words back. Even as she thought them she knew they weren't true. She was not alone, and even if she were, she had learned by this time that she COULD do it alone. There were more important things to consider than her own desires.  
  
"We'll be fine, Mamo-chan," she forced herself to say. "We can handle it. Don't let the enemy ruin your dreams. Keep working hard; that's what will make me happiest." Usagi's hands were trembling, and she tightened her grip on the telephone.  
  
Mamoru caught the slight shake in his betrothed's voice. Are you sure?" he asked warily.  
  
"Hai." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to gather there. "Really. In fact, we have a new soldier to help us," she added, desperate to turn the conversation away from the fact that she was turning down a chance to bring Mamoru home.  
  
"Nani? Another one?" Mamoru asked, worry in his tone. "Not one of Galaxia's, I hope!"  
  
"Oh, no, Dejana-chan's one of ours," Usagi explained quickly. "We just found her, actually, she found us. She's a good person with a pure heart," she assured her absent protector.  
  
"Really." Mamoru sounded unconvinced. "I'd like to speak to this Dejana."  
  
"Oh." Usagi lay back on the bed, brushing her long pigtails aside. "Anno...she's, she's not, well, she sort of disappeared," the golden-haired girl stammered.  
  
"What do you mean? What is going on there, Usako?" her long-distance boyfriend demanded.  
  
Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she thought about the girl with indigo hair and violet-sapphire eyes, the missing Sailor Senshi. "We have everything under control," she nearly croaked. "Enough about me, Mamo-chan. How are things going for you in America? Have you found an American girlfriend yet?" The teasing question brought a smile to Usagi's lips, helping her sound less upset.  
  
"Don't be silly. Have you and Motoki eloped yet?" Mamoru shot back.  
  
"Seriously, Mamo-chan, it's been so long since I heard your voice," Usagi pleaded. "Let me just listen to you for a while. How are your studies going?"  
  
A sigh issued from the other end of the line. "Well, I just started this interesting project..."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the silky warmth of her soulmate's voice flow out of the telephone and into her heart. She could not understand much of what Mamoru was saying, filled as it was with technical terms and scientific concepts, but she was content simply to listen.   
  
The love in her beloved's tone warmed her from head to toe, and Usagi could almost imagine that her lover was there beside her, holding her. Aliens, battles, worries, the very fact that she was a soldier detached from Usagi's mind and floated away, carried into oblivion by the comforting voice of the man who loved her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
General Jameton shuffled through the papers and miniscreens on his desk for the fifth time, repeating his futile search through the various reports for a shred of good news.  
  
~Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm dead. I'm worse than dead. I'm...~  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Jameton's miserable thoughts. Quickly he straightened up and adjusted his uniform before reaching over to press a button on the desk's keypad. With a slight creak, the door slid open. Jameton's mood did not improve; the two beings he least wanted to see entered his office.  
  
"General."  
  
"What do you want?" Jameton replied irritably, searching through his papers yet again.  
  
"Oh, come now. Is that any way to speak to an ally?"  
  
Jameton raised his head and glared at the ShapeShifter. It took all the effort he could muster to prevent himself from shuddering. Looking at the ShapeShifter's natural form, pale and featureless, half smoke, half matter, like barely-restrained liquid, sent shivers up Jameton's spine.  
  
"We are not allies," Jameton hissed through his teeth. "You work for the Queen. That is all."  
  
"I think we have more in common than that," the ShapeShifter replied, casually leaning against the General's polished black desk with one gelatinous hand.  
  
~We are both after the same thing, a thing that has disappeared: Sailor Infinity.~ The harsh whisper of the ShapeShifter's partner made Jameton's skin crawl. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the indistinct mask of the humanoid partner's face instead of turning toward the new speaker. Repulsive as it was, at least the ShapeShifter had a body.  
  
"What about her?" Jameton began to shuffle his papers again, feigning disinterested self-confidence.  
  
The ShapeShifter dropped his casual air and leaned forward across the desk. "Oh, come on!" he growled. "She's disappeared from your view as well, admit it!"  
  
~Amaranth does not tolerate those who fail her,~ his formless partner reminded Jameton. ~Soon, General, it will not matter which of us are true subjects of her kingdom.~  
  
Jameton paused in his nervous rustling of reports and useless data. With a sigh, he realized that he knew the alien duo was right. He would be punished if he did not provide Amaranth with results soon, and he had nothing to offer her. His entire well-trained, experienced staff could not provide him with the slightest hint of where Sailor Infinity had come from or where she had gone. He was out of options.  
  
Barely believing the words as they fell from his own lips, Jameton asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
The ShapeShifter's watery lips curved into a twisted, triumphant smirk. Jameton's heart sank. He knew he had shown a crucial weakness to the aliens.  
  
"Well," the ShapeShifter began, "Infinity appeared when the Sailor Senshi faced an inescapable crisis. We believe that if one of the other Senshi is threatened, she will return to protect her. We have designed a perfect trap for Infinity's precious friends."  
  
Against his better judgement, Jameton found himself nodding at the ShapeShifter's words. He hated to admit it, but the theory made a lot of sense.  
  
~We have seen that outright assassins do not work against them,~ the ShapeShifter's partner added. ~Besides, our methods are not so overt. Brute strength is not within our arsenal. For that, we must turn to you, General.~  
  
Jameton understood the situation perfectly. The partners did not want their mission to be given to any other aliens. If Jameton provided the manpower for the plan, the pair would earn their freedom and he would gain enough information to protect himself from Amaranth's wrath. "Very well," Jameton said after a moment. "I'm listening."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Alone in the training arena within Starlight Palace, Sailor Infinity secured the last weight around her wrist. She moved around experimentally. The heavy metal parcels around her wrists, ankles, and waist provided a reasonable imitation of the Earth's gravity.  
  
~Not perfect,~ Infinity thought with a sigh, ~but it'll have to do.~ Gathering her strength, the black-suited soldier bunched her muscles and sprang into the air.   
  
For a moment she soared, her indigo hair flying behind her, reaching out for the ledge that was her target. Then the weights around her body took hold of her inertia, and she began to fall. Infinity extended her arms, but her white-gloved fingers missed the ledge and she crashed to the floor below, landing hard and tumbling into a clumsy roll.  
  
With a determined look on her pale face, Sailor Infinity pulled her heavy body to its feet and readied herself to try again.  
  
~I won't give up. I have thousands of years of training in the wrong environment to make up for.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
In a moment fit for the history books, both Tsukino Usagi and Aino Minako arrived at their meeting place on time, each of them accompanied by her feline advisor. All four were exhausted from running, but they were there.  
  
"Any sign of her?" Luna panted, her whiskers and tail drooping.  
  
"Iie." Artemis looked just as discouraged as his black-haired counterpart.  
  
"I'm getting worried," Usagi admitted. "I was sure Dejana-chan would be hiding somewhere in the city. She wouldn't have gone back to Starlight Palace." She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts, her face sad.  
  
"Maybe she was taken back against her will," Minako said. "She might have fallen into one of those trap doors or something."  
  
"Hai! Maybe that's what happened!" Usagi exclaimed, relieved, her mood brightening considerably.  
  
Luna looked up at her friend, puzzled. "What was your theory, Usagi-chan?"  
  
The odango-headed girl quickly averted her eyes. "Nani? Oh, nothing," she muttered.  
  
"Well, she could still be in Tokyo somewhere." Minako pulled out her own list of possible locations, crinkled and messy from being modified and folded many times. "There are still the museums, the airport, the library..."  
  
"It's getting late," Usagi broke in. "Let's get together again after school tomorrow and search some more."  
  
"Artemis and I are going to the old command center tonight," Luna informed the girls. "We're going to search the Moon's main computer for information on the enemy."  
  
"You worry too much!" Minako scolded the cats. "There hasn't been any enemy activity since Mestophan, and he was nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"We can't relax too much," Artemis replied. "The enemy is still out there. Dejana wouldn't want any of you to put yourselves at risk because of her," he added.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Minako admitted. "All right, I'll see you all tomorrow, then!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Usagi said. The two blonde girls took off toward their respective homes. Side by side, the cats headed toward the Crown game center.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Luna and Artemis lay together beneath the flickering main monitor, their bodies intertwined. Sleepily, Artemis raised his white head to blink and squint at the computer screen above. The search was still running. Even though much of the data contained in the central computer had deteriorated over the millennia, the cats would have plenty of material to sift through in the morning.  
  
The white cat yawned an enormous yawn and turned to settle his head beside Luna's again, but when his gaze fell on the black-haired feline he discovered her eyes were wide open.  
  
"Luna?" he asked, curling up next to the warmth of her body. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm really worried, Artemis," Luna replied, her amber eyes filled with concern. "After all these years, the girls were finally all together again. I thought Dejana-chan was starting to fit in, and now she's vanished without a trace. She's all alone out there, in a strange world. What if something happened to her? What if she's in trouble?"  
  
Artemis sighed, his whiskers quivering. "There isn't much we can do, unfortunately," he reminded Luna. "Dejana wasn't a Sailor Senshi during the Silver Millennium, so our powers can't track her."  
  
"Usagi-chan knows something," Luna added, winding her black tail around Artemis' white one. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Artemis gently bumped his head against Luna's. "She will tell you when she's ready," he assured her. "Our little rabbit is finally growing up into a Queen. She'll have secrets sometimes." Both cats were silent for a moment, pondering this.  
  
"Artemis," Luna spoke up again, "do you think the girls will ever be the team they were on the Moon?"  
  
The white cat responded with a deep sigh. "Someday, Luna," he replied. "At least, I hope so."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The cloaked caretaker glided through the doorway and into the Library of the Silver Millennium, where Dejana sat at a table surrounded with books and scrolls. She looked up as he approached.  
  
"All the library has about shapechanging," Dejana said, waving one arm to indicate the volumes of text surrounding her. "I'm learning all I can. Something doesn't make sense, though... None of the known shapeshifting societies in the Galaxy possess the technology to travel to Earth."  
  
~The material here is thousands of years old,~ Dejana's sensei reminded her. ~However, that same thought had occurred to me as well.~ He moved to stand beside his pupil, staring down at her from the mysterious depths of his hood. ~The enemy must have the ability to reach both this rural system and the home system of the ShapeShifter.~  
  
"Also, that other creature, Mestophan..." Dejana looked thoughtful. "That's quite a distance." The indigo-haired girl pushed her chair back from the table, rose to her feet, and moved to the nearby catelog station. When she stepped up to the pillar, it automatically illuminated itself with a soft glow that shone from within the crystalline structure.  
  
Dejana placed both hands flat against the plates on either side of the viewscreen within the pillar's alcove. Electric blue lines sprouted from beneath her palms, snaking outward within the crystal pillar to connect to the library's central computer. Dejana's eyes slid closed and she concentrated on her search.  
  
After a long moment, a list of results scrolled on to the horizontal viewscreen. Most of the records were books or other documents on certain worlds, species, and technologies, each with a unique number to identify its location within the vast collection of the library.  
  
At the top, however, a blinking red item immediately caught Dejana's attention. It was a Level One Security Awareness file, direct from the records of the long-dead planetary alliance. The Lunarian's cloaked sensei approached to peer over her shoulder as she began to read.  
  
"This is it," Dejana whispered as she absorbed the official data. "This must be our enemy."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Now we add the eggs." Makoto held out her hand for the bowl of beaten egg whites. There was a pause. "The eggs, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Nani? Oh." Usagi hurried over to the table and pushed the bowl into the brunette's hand.  
  
"Arigato - ne, Usagi-chan, I thought I told you to beat these!" Makoto scolded when she saw the untouched egg whites.  
  
"Gomen, Mako-chan," the blonde muttered, taking the bowl back.  
  
"You're more absentminded than usual today," Rei teased, playfully elbowing her friend in the ribs.  
  
"Is something wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked more kindly than the violet-haired girl, setting aside the cookbook she had been leafing through.  
  
"I'm worried about Dejana-chan," Usagi admitted. She stirred the eggs mechanically, her face solemn.  
  
"We've searched everywhere," Minako agreed. She, too, wore a melancholy expression, and her blue eyes were downcast.  
  
"I'm sure she'll turn up," Makoto said gently, smiling at her two blonde friends. "She probably just went home for a while."  
  
"Starlight Palace is not her home!" Usagi cried, more loudly than she meant to. Abruptly she slammed the bowl of half-beaten eggs down on the countertop, still gripping the wire wisk in her hand with whitened fingers. "Her home is here, with us!"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Rei moved to her friend's side and lay both her hands on Usagi's shoulders, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. The other three girls were too stunned by their kind, loving friend's outburst to act.  
  
"Why aren't you guys worried about her?" Usagi asked, her voice choked with tears. "I thought we were all becoming friends... Don't you care at all?"  
  
Rei reached out, gently pried the whisk out of Usagi's hand, and took the bowl from her, handing both to Makoto. "Dejana-chan's a nice person," she said carefully, "but...how much do we really know about her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"We've been tricked in the past," Ami replied thoughtfully. "Not that I have anything against Dejana-chan, you understand, but it is a risk to let someone into our confidence so quickly when there's an enemy to be fought."  
  
"We've all had other friends," Rei added, "but when it comes down to it, we've given our hearts to each other, as soldiers."  
  
"Dejana-chan's a soldier too!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Oh. Hai, she is, isn't she." The other four looked strangely surprised to remember that fact, even Minako.  
  
"It is strange," Minako admitted, her face unusually serious and pensive. "She doesn't exactly feel like a soldier at all."  
  
"With every planetary Sailor Senshi we've met, even Neptune and Uranus, there's been a feeling of kinship," Ami agreed. "Sailor Infinity... It just doesn't feel like she belongs."  
  
"That's because she wasn't a Sailor Senshi on the Moon. In your memories as soldiers, there were only eight." A pair of sleek, short-haired cats leapt up on the tabletop.  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" Makoto exclaimed in surprise. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Open window," Artemis replied with a wink.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Anyway," Luna interrupted, "if you focus on your soldier memories instead of your human ones, I'm certain you'll discover that Sailor Moon doesn't feel like a soldier either."  
  
"Well, that's a relief!" Minako exclaimed. "I was starting to worry. How's the research going?"  
  
"Slow," Artemis admitted, his white tail twitching back and forth on the surface of the table. "We've narrowed the search down to about seven hundred results."  
  
"Seven hundred!" the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Well, so much of it has degraded over time that a lot of the files are corrupted," Luna added. "Very few of the results will actually be useful."  
  
"Wait," Makoto broke in. "If Dejana wasn't a soldier on the Moon, and she wasn't reincarnated, how did she become a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Luna confessed, "but that really is the Ring of Infinite Serenity that she has, given to her by the Queen herself. Queen Serenity must have had this destiny in mind."  
  
"Still, how can we be sure that she's truly an ally?" Ami wondered aloud.  
  
"Stop that!" Usagi cried, twisting her apron in her hands. "Dejana-chan's our friend! She's not an enemy!"  
  
"I really think you guys are overreacting," Minako agreed. "We haven't seen any evidence that she might be against us."  
  
"I'm not saying we shouldn't be friends with her," Ami clarified, a blush rising to her face. "I just think we should keep a safe distance for a while."  
  
"So do I," Makoto muttered, beating the eggs briskly with the whisk. "I say, better safe than sorry. These enemies are very mysterious, and we still don't understand them. The five of us have been through so much together. She's just so new and different."  
  
Luna listened to the discussion silently, her own private turmoil burning in her heart. Like Usagi, Luna hated to hear the girls speaking that way about someone they had once adored. However, Luna had to admit that they were all showing the caution and sensibility of true soldiers, and she could not in good conscience object to that. Biting her tongue, Luna twined her tail around Artemis' for comfort.  
  
"Why can't you trust me on this?" Usagi whimpered, facing Makoto. The brunette would not meet her eyes.  
  
"All of you," Minako argued, "were new and different at one time. Where would you be now if Usagi hadn't been willing to become your friend?"  
  
This statement hit home. Ami, Rei, and Makoto stared at each other for a moment. They did not speak, but they were all thinking the same response. ~Alone.~  
  
"Think about that for a moment," Minako continued, knowing what the unspoken answer was. "Do you really wish that loneliness on Dejana-chan?"  
  
"Iie," Makoto replied, hanging her head. "We don't wish that on anyone."  
  
"Have we really become the very people that used to hurt us?" Ami wondered aloud.  
  
"Ah, Usagi-chan, you've spoiled us with your friendship," Rei teased lightly, but there was a touch of guilt in her eyes.   
  
"Onegai, minna," Usagi pleaded, "trust me on this. I know Dejana-chan is our friend. I feel it. Onegai, for my sake, trust me!"  
  
There was a collective sigh. "All right, Usagi-chan," Makoto replied. "I trust your judgement. If you say Dejana-chan is safe, I'll believe you."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The sun was shining brightly, but there was no warmth in the air. Makoto tugged her coat more securely around herself as she walked toward the Shinto shrine that Rei called home. Beside her, Ami shifted an armful of books against her chest.  
  
"Thank you again for helping with my research, Mako-chan," Ami said.  
  
"Save it for when we reach the temple," Makoto replied with a smile. "Rei-chan will want to hear it after we're done searching through all those old tomes."  
  
"It won't take long with all of us sharing the work," Ami commented as they walked.   
  
"Ne, Ami-chan, why didn't you tell us about your research earlier?" Makoto questioned. "We could've helped you."  
  
"Well, everyone seemed so busy, with...one thing and another," Ami replied, looking at the ground. The same unspoken name rose to the front of both girls' minds.  
  
~Dejana.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
~What progress, Dejana?~  
  
The Lunarian sighed and pushed aside the scroll she had been studying. "Something just doesn't add up," she muttered, running her fingers through her thick indigo hair in frustration. "I can't find any mention of shapechanging abilities in any of the records of our target."  
  
Her sensei glided forward to lean his hooded face over the scraps of parchment that were scattered across the table. ~Perhaps,~ he intoned slowly, ~we are studying the wrong suspect.~  
  
Dejana slapped one palm against the tabletop. "No, no, this is our enemy," she insisted. "I'm sure of it. There must be a connection." Dejana slid her chair back from the table, got to her feet, and headed back to the catalog station for what seemed like the hundredth time. Thrusting her hands against the metal plates, she ran yet another mental search. The viewscreen lit up in a map of the Library, with the target locations marked in a lattice of glowing blue and red. With an agitated sigh, Dejana headed into the depths of the extensive collection once again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So, I heard you've been asked to take a part-time job as a tutor," Makoto commented as they walked.  
  
"Hai, demo, I think I'm going to turn it down," Ami replied. "I'm not sure I can spare the time."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ami-chan! High school exams are over!"  
  
"College is just around the corner," the blue-haired girl argued. "Also, I-"  
  
Ami was interrupted by the sudden screeching of tires. A dusty black SUV pulled up beside the girls and stopped abruptly, rocking on its wheels. Immediately, three large, muscular men in strange uniforms leapt out of the vehicle and dashed toward the pair.  
  
Ami dropped her books and prepared to defend herself as well as she could under the circumstances, but all three men surrounded Makoto. As the first man seized the brunette's arm, Makoto automatically whirled away to flip her attacker over her shoulder. She pulled, but the man didn't budge. He was surprisingly strong. Left unassaulted, Ami's mind worked furiously to determine what she could do with her limited strength. As it turned out, it all happened so fast that even the legendary genius couldn't plan quickly enough.  
  
As Makoto shifted her feet to try another tactic, the second man snagged her other arm. His grip was tight, painfully crushing her muscles beneath thick fingers. The brunette hissed between her teeth and leapt up to kick out at the assailants, but the third man trapped her feet within his arms as securely as a vice.  
  
Now a touch of panic entered Makoto's mind. These were no ordinary men. Although her hand was growing numb as the grip on her arm tightened, her fingers extended gracefully to summon her henshin stick. Makoto's sharp eyes scanned the area. Fate was not on her side today. The street was nearly empty - save for a young couple running in their direction. They were too far away to help, yet close enough to see too much. With a growl of frustration Makoto closed her fingers against the energy that was gathering there.  
  
Kino Makoto could only struggle like a normal human as the three men wrestled her toward the open door of the SUV. Out of time, Ami desperately flung herself at the nearest attacker and beat at him with her fists, but with a casual arm he shoved her back and Ami fell sprawling across the sidewalk.  
  
The blue-haired girl could see no other options. She raised her hand and opened her fingers. As Makoto fought her would-be attackers, she caught sight of the familiar gesture.  
  
"Iie!" the brunette cried. "Ami-chan, it's okay," Makoto called out even as she tried to throw off her captors. "They won't be able to hold me for long," she added, sending a small smile in Ami's direction.  
  
Ami hesitated a moment, then understood. As soon as she was out of the view of ordinary citizens, Makoto would transform into Sailor Jupiter and escape.  
  
"Go ahead to Rei-chan's!" Makoto called as one of the men locked a set of odd-looking handcuffs around her wrists and climbed backwards into the rear seat of the SUV, pulling Makoto after him. "I won't be long!" After these last few words, she was gone, her body vanishing into the shadows of the SUV's interior. The other two attackers leaped in after her and the vehicle roared to life, tearing up the pavement with a burst of burning rubber. It had no license plates. Before Ami could blink, the black SUV and its precious cargo had disappeared around the corner.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
~Dejana.~  
  
"Hmm?" The dark-eyed girl looked up from the book she had been paging through.  
  
~I wondered if you had given any thought to your other challenge,~ her sensei said. ~The time is coming when you must return to Earth.~  
  
Dejana hung her head and clenched her fists on the table. "I'm doing my best," she said in a small voice. "I learned everything in the wrong environment...and I have no way to practice fighting an enemy's energy.  
  
~Yes, the training room is lacking in that respect,~ the cloaked figure admitted. ~I can not provide you with a realistic opponent.~  
  
"I've been practicing with weights to simulate the Earth's gravity," Dejana added in a slightly brighter tone. "I think I'm improving."  
  
~Show me.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I should have done something. I should have found some help, or fought harder, or..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Ami-chan." Minako sat down beside her friend, who was wringing her hands in her lap. "There was nothing more you could have done."  
  
"She should have escaped by now!" Ami protested. "Mako-chan's strong... If she's not here by now, she..." Curling up on the floor, Ami buried her face in her knees.  
  
"Don't worry," Minako said in a soothing voice. "We'll get her back."  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi was standing off by herself at the side of the room, one hand raised to trace an imaginary image on the paper wall. Slowly, her fingertips outlined the shape of a rose blossom.  
  
"Iie!" the young soldier cried out suddenly, clenching her fists. She whirled around to face the group, blonde pigtails swinging in golden arcs. "We'll find her, and rescue her! We have to!" she burst out, sapphire eyes blazing with inner light.  
  
An exasperated growl rose from the figure seated in front of the sacred fire at the center of the room. Rei lowered her clasped hands and pounded both fists into the mats below her. "Well, we'll never find her with all this noise!" she snapped, glaring over her shoulder at the others. "I'm trying to concentrate! Out, all of you, get out of here!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
A white glove rested gently on the artificially rough terrain of the training room floor. Knees bent, and the soft midnight waves of a skirt fluttered down to settle at the heels of a pair of flexible black boots. Muscles bunched, and energy was concentrated.  
  
With a small grunt of effort, Sailor Infinity launched herself into the air. She soared lightly to an impossible height, then curved smoothly downward. A soft click was the only aural evidence of her landing on a high ledge. In an instant, Infinity had returned to her original pose, crouched upon the ledge with the Shadow Staff tucked neatly against her side.  
  
~Again.~  
  
------------------------------  
  
The fragrant wood popped and crackled as it was slowly consumed by the blessed flame. Waves of gentle warmth rolled forth from the sacred fire, embracing the young priestess who prayed to it for wisdom. Hino Rei was a pillar of serenity, seated unmoving before the element that was her soul's eternal friend.  
  
Rei let out a soft sigh of peace. Here under the protection of the sacred fire, all stress and worry was consumed. As a pattern of orange and red danced across her skin, the violet-haired girl bowed her head and let the agitation of her concern for Makoto's welfare slip away.  
  
Meditating before the flames was like coming home to a mother's embrace. The fire gathered Rei in and cradled her, protecting her from the uncertainty of the outside world. At the same time Rei felt a growing connection to something much larger, a vast, omniscient presence, a trove of wisdom greater than she could imagine.  
  
At last, her mind was clear. Respecfully, but with a firey intensity, Rei raised her inner voice to ask her question.  
  
~Where is Kino Makoto?~  
  
In her mind an image materialized, a tall strong figure standing astride the cosmos, shining with kindness and justice and crowned with lightning.  
  
~Hai. I seek that one.~  
  
The answer was there, held within the fire, offered to Rei as a gift. The priestess reached out for it, focusing her concentration. The fire seemed strangely clouded for some reason.  
  
Something was wrong. Her connection with the flames was growing wild, resisting her control. The fire's embrace grew cold, unwelcoming. A distance was growing between Rei and the wildly dancing flames.  
  
Confused, Rei pushed out with her mind, reaching for the answers she was seeking. The fire pushed back, fierce, cruel, roaring like a torrent in Rei's mind. In desperation Rei struggled to control the flames, evoking every shred of power she possessed in her human form, trying to prevent the fire from becoming an inferno. She could almost literally hear the crackling, spitting fire howl in rage, resisting her control, rebelling, expelling her.   
  
Rei's vision was filled with red and orange. The crackle and sharp popping of the flames rushed into her ears in a tidal wave of conscious sound as she came roughly back to reality. A smooth surface felt hard and stiff against her cheek. The connection to the sacred fire was cold, sealed, revoked. Why, then, did Rei feel so warm? No, not warm. Hot. Scalded. Searing.  
  
Hino Rei was burning.  
  
------------------------------  
  
After a series of near-perfect, graceful jumps, Sailor Infinity stumbled. The black-suited Senshi pressed one gloved hand to her forehead. "Suddenly I feel so warm..." she mumbled.  
  
Infinity swayed for a moment, and then she dropped to her knees on the training room floor. She felt overwhelmed by heat. Waves of boiling pain rolled across her skin. She was hot, hot as fire. "I'm burning," Infinity gasped, clutching at her own body, trying to rub out invisible flame. "I'm burning, sensei!"  
  
The cloaked spectre took one look at the suffering soldier, on fire without flame, whirled around and headed for the door. ~Come, quickly!~  
  
Sailor Infinity stumbled after her mentor, trying to see clearly through a haze of red. Through the pain that enveloped her body she didn't think much of the cloaked figure's strange gait. In his haste, the caretaker of Starlight Palace did not glide smoothly across the floor but bounced in an even stride, like a normal mortal being.  
  
The doors to the main chamber burst open before their master and the cloaked figure dashed inside, thrusting out one robed arm to command the waiting Space Portal. Infinity forced her eyes to focus on the horrific scene that swam into existence on its shimmering surface.  
  
Rei was lying in an inferno. The room the Portal showed was dark with thick smoke despite the blazing flames. The walls were crawling with cracking tongues of flame. Rei's clothes were alight, and the violet-haired girl wasn't moving.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Sailor Infinity cried out in alarm, forcing her reflection of the girl's pain to the back of her consciousness. Without waiting for instructions from her sensei, Infinity lifted the Shadow Staff in her roasting hands. "Infinite Power! Teleport!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Cloaked in the eternally dark power of shadows of the past, Sailor Infinity descended into Hell. As the shield of her own teleportation energy dissipated, she was assaulted by a wave of boiling heat and an atmosphere filled with smoke. The air burned, and when Infinity tried to breathe, it choked her. She coughed painfully and doubled over, her eyes stinging and filling with tears. Ashes and coals drifted around the room, singeing her skin and the cloth of her Sailor fuku.  
  
Leaning heavily on the Shadow Staff, Sailor Infinity forced herself to stand upright. The Talisman of Eternity felt heavy around her neck, and she stood hunched over like an old woman as she struggled to clear the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Infinity called, knowing it was a futile cry. There was no response. Her face and legs stung in the heat, assailed from every direction by crackling flames. Even the floor was beginning to burn, and the soldier could feel the heat through the soles of her black boots. Infinity stumbled forward, squinting, searching through the billowing black smoke and the blinding light of the flames for her missing friend. As she leaned on her staff, she drove the bottom of the thin pole through the weakening wood of the floor.  
  
Waves of heat rolled over the struggling Senshi. She felt as if she would burst into flames herself at any moment. An intense pain suddenly bit into Infinity's thigh. Crying out in agony, she frantically slapped out a small tongue of flame that had caught there. Her cry of pain was automatically followed by a deep breath, and Sailor Infinity dropped to her knees in a fit of hacking coughs as the ash-filled burning air rushed into her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She clutched at her staff as if it were a lifeline with shaking hands. The room seemed to be growing darker.  
  
Suddenly, something deep inside the core of Sailor Infinity's being cracked. A bright, strong power flowed outward from what felt like the center of her soul, cooling the burning fire that seemed to be consuming every cell. Her spasming lungs calmed, and fresh strength filled her muscles. Infinity opened her eyes, and they were clear.  
  
Amazed and curious, Sailor Infinity tried to examine the sudden rush of power with every sense she possessed, but in another instant, the gate sealed closed within her. The lightness in her soul darkened, and the pain and heat returned. Infinity was once again a victim of the inferno's attack, but she felt as if she had taken a breath of fresh air. In that temporary respite, she found the strength to rise.  
  
Sailor Infinity pushed herself off the floor onto her hands and knees, trying to stay below the smoke. She crawled forward, breathing lightly to prevent too much heat and smoke from entering her lungs. Her bare knees burned against the hot wood floor, but she gritted her teeth and ignored the pain as much as she could. Slowly, Infinity swung the Shadow Staff back and forth across the floor in front of her and to both sides. Before long, the violet orb touched something soft.  
  
Determination focusing her eyes, the black-suited soldier crawled to Rei's side in a burst of energy. Without taking the time to examine the unconscious girl's injuries, Infinity hauled herself to her feet and pulled Rei up into a seated position, propping the priestess against her legs. Sailor Infinity hefted her staff once more and summoned all the energy and breath she dared. There was no time to deeply consider their destination. Infinity quickly focused on the first location to enter her mind.  
  
"Infinite Power! Teleport!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
There was a rush of blessedly cool air. As Sailor Infinity materialized in the house, she took a few huge breaths of pure, delicious oxygen and let her arms drop to her sides.  
  
"What the hell?!" Haruka leapt up from where she had been sitting in a nearby armchair, dropping her racing magazine to the floor. Michiru's book was lying forgotten in her lap, and she was staring at Sailor Infinity, openmouthed.  
  
"What is it?" Setsuna's voice called from the kitchen.  
  
Emboldened by her narrow brush with disaster and the strange surge of power from her inner being, Sailor Infinity ignored them all. She bent down, and with the strength only a Senshi could muster, lifted the burned and scarred form of Hino Rei in her arms. Infinity stared straight ahead as the other two women gasped in shock, knowing that she would completely break down if she looked at Rei's injuries.  
  
Without a word, Infinity strolled to Haruka and Michiru's bedroom, which was closest, kicked the door open with one booted foot and carried Rei inside. Raising her eyes to the ceiling and fighting her mind's struggle to imagine what she wasn't seeing, the soldier laid Rei down on the bed. She turned around and walked out of the room as Setsuna and Hotaru rushed in.  
  
"What happened?" Haruka demanded, still frozen to her spot in the living room. Sailor Infinity did not reply. As she bent down to pick up the Shadow Staff, she was faintly puzzled by the fact that her arms and legs were not nearly as burned as she had expected.  
  
"Watch out!" Michiru cried in alarm. Following her outburst came the dull subspace thumps of two henshin sticks appearing out of nowhere. Half-dazed, as if in a dream, Sailor Infinity raised her head.  
  
An area of air in the middle of the room was darkening, spreading, widening into a large circle. Haruka and Michiru stood facing the growing hole in the air with focused expressions, their henshin sticks gripped tightly in their hands, ready to challenge whatever came through. Infinity watched apathetically, caught up in the strange numbness that had followed her rescue mission.  
  
As the portal darkened and became more precise, a figure swam into focus. Infinity snapped to attention when she finally recognized the image of her guardian, the caretaker of Starlight Palace. "Sensei!"  
  
The cloaked figure ignored the other women in the room. True to life, his faceless image stared directly at Sailor Infinity. ~Dejana. The other girls are at the temple. They think Rei is still there. If they aren't informed of the truth soon, things will become...complicated.~  
  
"I'm on it." Before Haruka or Michiru could ask any questions, Sailor Infinity had vanished once again. The cloaked figure's image disappeared, and the Space Portal faded and closed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Outside the temple, the late autumn air was filled with the clicking sound of incessant typing. "I'll find Mako-chan," Ami muttered as she worked feverishly at her palmtop computer, searching through the wide array of ancient applications. "There has to be something in this system that can help!"  
  
The girls had settled down beneath some trees at the edge of the temple grounds. Usagi was huddled up in the dried leaves, her knees drawn up to her forehead. "It's getting too cold to sit on the ground," the odango-headed girl mumbled, staring into the fabric of her skirt so the others couldn't see her tears.  
  
"Ami-chan, it's okay," Minako said quietly, trying to calm the frantic search of her blue-haired friend. "Rei-chan will find her, I'm sure of it." Ami did not look up, or even pause in her work. Minako took a deep breath, intending to let out a long sigh, but halted suddenly.  
  
"Ne... Do you guys smell smoke?"  
  
As one, the three girls raised their heads and looked back toward the temple. A thin column of smoke was rising from one of the rear buildings, carried toward them by the breeze. As they stared for a moment, startled, the column grew thicker.  
  
Usagi was on her feet in a flash, dashing toward the billowing smoke with Minako and Ami on her heels. Her heart pounded in her ears as her shoes smacked rapidly against the smooth stones of the courtyard, her breath harsh in her throat, streams of hair rippling in the wind. As they drew closer, Usagi's unspoken fear was confirmed. The small building near the center of the temple, which orange and yellow tongues of flame were now devouring in earnest, was indeed the very one where Rei had been performing her fire reading. Workers and students of the temple were already on the scene, hurriedly dashing to the afflicted structure with buckets from a nearby well.  
  
"They don't know Rei-chan's in there!" Ami gasped as they ran.  
  
Rushing past a storage shed, the girls nearly ran headlong into a thin black pole that was extended horizontally across their path. Usagi, in an uncharacteristic moment of grace, stopped so suddenly that Minako crashed into her from behind, causing all three of them to collapse in a tangle. Pulling her head free, Usagi glanced upward at the indigo-haired head that leaned out of the shed's doorway.  
  
"Dejana-chan!"  
  
"Shh," Sailor Infinity scolded the girls as they untangled themselves. "Come with me, quickly!"  
  
"Demo, the fire!" Minako protested, climbing to her feet. "Rei-chan...is..."   
  
The blonde girl trailed off as she took a good look at Sailor Infinity, half-concealed in the storage shed. Infinity looked exhausted. Her eyes were half closed and she was breathing heavily. The white of her Sailor fuku was tainted with a grayness that had nothing to do with the shadows the soldier was standing in. Her black skirt and bow were tattered, and a few fierce red burns were visible on her skin.  
  
"Rei-chan is safe," Sailor Infinity assured the trio as they stared at her. "I will take you to her. Come."  
  
Glancing back toward the smoldering building, Usagi noticed that several bystanders and temple visitors had formed a bucket chain. The flames were well away from any neighboring structures, and in the distance a wailing siren was growing louder. Satisfied that the temple would be safe, Ami, Minako, and Usagi gathered around Sailor Infinity.  
  
As she spoke the key words to focus her power, the black-suited Senshi held the base of the Shadow Staff above her head and swung the crystal orb at its top wide around herself and the three girls clustered around her, drawing the curtain of power over all four of them. The lattice of energy was stretched to its limit, but it held, and the group vanished from Sendai Hill.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tenderly, as slowly as she dared, Setsuna peeled the shreds of burned, tattered cloth off Rei's blistered skin. The priestess' clothing had taken the brunt of the onslaught of flame, but there wasn't much left. Hotaru lay on the bed beside Rei's nude, unconscious form. Closing her eyes, the mistress of rebirth let her fingers seek out the most serious injuries. Soft violet energy flowed from the firefly's pale hands, smoothing out blisters and returning life to the burned patches of skin.  
  
When Hotaru had done as much as she could without draining herself to the point of unconsciousness, Setsuna bandaged Rei's remaining wounds and dressed her in a soft aqua bathrobe taken from Michiru's closet. Rei lay deep in a deathlike sleep throughout the entire process, without a single hint of movement. Exhausted, Hoatru remained motionless beside her atop the blankets.  
  
Setsuna rose to her feet. "All right, we're finished," she announced as she opened the door. The tanned woman got more than she bargained for; Usagi, Ami, and Minako piled into the room before Haruka and Michiru had even risen from their seats. The girls slowed down when they beheld Rei and Hotaru lying together on Haruka and Michiru's bed. Hotaru was awake, but her violet eyes were dull, their light faint. Her head was turned so that her worried gaze fell on Rei's pale face. The priestess lay as if dead, with only the slightest movement of her chest as evidence that she still drew breath. A thin cloud of violet strands hovered on the pillow beneath her; a full three feet of Rei's thick hair had been burned away.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Ami's voice came out as a half squeak, half whisper.  
  
"I think she's in a coma," Setsuna said softly. Lowering her gaze, the green-haired woman moved to a corner to pack up what remained of the household's first aid kit.  
  
Her face a mirror to the memory of Rei's pain, Minako timidly approached the bedside. Gently, she lowered herself into a seated position on the bed and took one of Rei's hands in her own. "It's all right, Rei-chan," the blonde whispered, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "You're safe now."  
  
"Probably a stress response," Ami announced nervously, wringing her hands as she stepped up to the foot of the bed. "A reaction to trauma," she babbled. "What is the name of that syndrome again...?"  
  
A timid pair of dark eyes beneath a gold tiara appeared in the doorway behind Haruka and Michiru. Rising on her toes, Sailor Infinity peered into the room over the women's shoulders. Noticing the movement, Hotaru turned her head, and her eyes widened as she took in the unkempt state of the Senshi's hair and the angry red burn that blazed on one cheek.  
  
"Infinity, you're hurt too!" Hotaru pushed herself up on her elbows, but her head swam and she fell back on the bed again.  
  
"It's nothing," Infinity assured her under Haruka's icy green glare.  
  
"You're exhausted, Hotaru." Michiru sat down on the bed by the healer's side and lifted one hand to tenderly sweep a few stray strands of hair out of Hotaru's eyes. "You need to rest."  
  
"You should rest, too." From across the room Setsuna gave Infinity a small smile. "Welcome back. You did well. You can drop your transformation now."  
  
The black-suited Senshi slowly shook her head. "Iie. I can't." Infinity stepped forward into the room, the Shadow Staff gripped in both gloved hands. At this point she could not hide her weariness; she leaned heavily on the black rod and was limping slightly. "Mako-chan is a captive of the enemy. I can not rest until she is rescued," she declared, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Who's going to rescue her? You?" Haruka scoffed. The tall woman turned her usual condescending glance on Sailor Infinity, and was momentarily caught off guard. There was fierce intensity and conviction in the indigo-haired soldier's eyes that had not been there before.   
  
For Sailor Infinity, the brief pause seemed to last forever. She swallowed hard, staring back into the cold emerald eyes of the taller, stronger woman. For a moment, Infinity hovered on a razor-sharp edge of decision. Her heart wailed with the pain of being treated so cruelly by someone she loved so dearly, but at the same time, her mind rebelled. Something hardened within her soul as she finally realized that submission would get her nowhere. She could not win Haruka's love with clumsy, begging kindness. A decision became clear in her mind: Infinity had to choose whether to continue to knuckle under for the sake of peace and flimsy hopes, or to stand up for herself and actually get something accomplished in her life. In an instant the decision was made.  
  
"I don't have time for this lecahia," Sailor Infinity spat out in a chilling voice, lifting her chin.  
  
In the corner, Setsuna choked as if someone had punched her in the stomach. The first aid kit slipped from her shocked fingers and plummeted to the floor, bursting open. In the crisp snap of plastic cracking, Infinity could almost hear the fragile possibility of friendship with Haruka and Michiru shatter into a million shards of emptiness. In that moment, she didn't care.  
  
"Dejana!" Setsuna exclaimed in a horrified tone when she had regained her breath.  
  
"What did she say?" Haruka demanded, fire and lightning in her eyes.  
  
"It was Lunarian," Setsuna explained shortly. "It's...not a very nice expression." Setsuna blushed slightly and averted her eyes, to the surprise of everyone except Infinity, who had known Setsuna would never speak such a vulgar word, let alone translate it.  
  
Seeing that Setsuna was not about to offer any further information, Haruka rounded on Infinity again. "So, you went away for a while and now you're some strong soldier?" she jeered. "What do you expect us to do, go charging off blindly to our deaths? We need time to plan!"  
  
"Haruka-san." The quiet interruption somehow carried more power than a high-pitched scream. All eyes turned to the speaker, Usagi. Since her first glimpse of Rei's lifeless form, the odango-headed girl had been standing motionless by the doorway, head bowed, eyelids lowered. She spoke softly, but with a barely-restrained intensity.  
  
"Now," Usagi declared. "We must go now."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
Usagi silenced Minako with a sharp wave of her hand. "I have always been the one to resist taking action," Usagi admitted, her eyes still focused on the floor. "I always believed that if we kept to ourselves, we would be safe. Demo..." The blonde young woman raised her sad eyes to gaze on her unconscious friend. "These enemies have no respect for our normal lives, or for our loved ones. They have attacked the peace of our private lives. They have burned a shrine. They have destroyed the sanctity of one of our friends' most precious places. These enemies are different. Hiding will not keep us safe from them." Usagi clenched her fists at her sides. "This time, I say we must go to them and rescue Mako-chan, now!"  
  
In the stunned silence that followed Usagi's uncharacteristic speech, Michiru was the first to find her voice. "Princess," she began in her most authoritative tone, "it is unwise to risk all of our lives to save only one person. Makoto is a soldier. She understands that."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Being unusually bold herself, Ami had turned to face Michiru. "Mako-chan is our friend. We can't abandon her. Demo... We don't even know where to start looking!"  
  
"I do." Sailor Infinity's face was like stone, set as she was on her mission. "I can sense the lives of every one of you." For a moment, a shadow of remembered anguish flickered through Infinity's expression as her eyes fell on Rei. "I can even feel your pain. If I concentrate on Mako-chan, I can use the Infinite Power Teleport to bring us to her."  
  
That was all Usagi needed to hear. "Moon Eternal!" she called out, pulling her henshin locket free of her clothes. "Make Up!" The rest of the girls shielded their eyes as the Silver Crystal filled the room with brilliant light. Ribbons of energy coated Usagi's body, forming her Sailor fuku and white wings. In a few moments, Eternal Sailormoon was standing at Infinity's side.  
  
"Sailor Moon, wait a moment," Michiru protested in a soothing voice, getting to her feet to approach the soldiers. "Let's think about-"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" a voice interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at Hotaru, who had scrambled off the bed and was holding her henshin stick over her head. "Make Up!" Purple light flowed from the ringed orb atop Hotaru's henshin stick, coating her body in a warm embrace. Energy turned to fabric, and soon Sailor Saturn's presence tainted the air with the subconscious scent of the life cycle.  
  
"Hotaru, stop!" Haruka ordered firmly, extending one arm between the approaching Senshi and the other two transformed soldiers.  
  
"You should stay and recover your strength," Michiru added, more gently.  
  
The determination in Saturn's eyes softened slightly, but did not die. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," she said, nodding her head at each of them. "I am no longer a child. I will make my own decisions about how I will use my power, and I choose to use it in the defense of my friends. All my friends," she added, glancing at Sailor Infinity.  
  
"This is foolishness," Haruka muttered, studying her adopted daughter.  
  
Something hardened in Saturn's gaze, and she drew herself up. "Do you wish to challenge me?" she asked quietly. The strength and power of the distant ringed planet whose name she shared coursed through her veins, and Saturn's gloved hands tightened on the slender body of the Silence Glaive. Very slightly, almost imperceptibly, she angled the curved silver blade toward the wheat-blonde woman.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as she found only deadly seriousness in her beloved Hotaru's amethyst eyes. "Of course not," she replied in a hoarse voice. Her arm dropped limply to one side.  
  
"Then do not question my judgement." Sailor Saturn strode past her stunned guardian to stand with Infinity and Moon.  
  
"Hotaru... You nearly exhausted yourself," Michiru reminded the dark-haired girl in an eerily weak voice. "Are you sure...?" There was no reply.  
  
The two lovers looked at each other. It was one of those moments when Setsuna made a mental note to later examine the flow of spacetime around the couple, as time seemed to slow around them. For only moments, a storm of sea and wind raged in a tempest between the pairs of blue and green eyes, yet a world of communication was exchanged. Haruka and Michiru gave one another a sharp nod.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
Bursts of aqua and golden light accompanied the materialization of a pair of henshin sticks as the salty scent of a fresh sea breeze filled the air.  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
In another burst of powerful energy, two more Sailor Senshi stood in the room. As one, they turned to face Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Uranus. Neptune." Saturn nodded to them, slowly, as one would nod to an equal.  
  
"We will go with you," Uranus replied.  
  
"I suppose, sometimes, an individual is worth the efforts of a group," Neptune added with a slight smile.  
  
From her corner of the room, Setsuna watched, listened, and knew it was a lie. Uranus and Neptune were joining the mission, not because they wished to rescue Makoto, but because they did not trust Sailor Infinity to be alone with their Princess and their daughter. For her own part, Setsuna did not trust Uranus and Neptune to be alone with Infinity either.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"  
  
Minako had merely been waiting for her turn to transform. Her Princess would go nowhere without the leader of her guardians. Letting go of Rei's limp hand, she rose from the bed.   
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
Ami's lingering guilt over Makoto's capture only reinforced her own commitment to Usagi.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
When they had all transformed, Sailor Saturn looked to Infinity. "The next step is yours."  
  
Sailor Infinity bit her lip. "I think I can only teleport three of you at a time," she said hesitantly. "My power felt stretched to its limit when I brought the girls from Sendai Hill." Immediately, Saturn and Eternal Sailormoon drew closer to the black-suited soldier.  
  
"Iie," Sailor Uranus protested. "Princess, you should let your soldiers go first, in case there's trouble."  
  
"I won't wait," Moon replied solemnly, "and I won't send any of you to face danger for me."  
  
"Then, as your guardians, we should be the ones to go with you," Venus broke in, moving toward the nervous Sailor Infinity with Mercury at her side. "Saturn...?"  
  
"I won't stay behind," was the response from the dark-haired soldier of revolution.  
  
"One of us will be the third member of the party, then," Uranus said, indicating herself and Neptune.  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned. "Demo-"  
  
"I will go," Pluto interrupted. Edging through the crowd, she moved to stand beside Sailor Infinity. With the Garnet Rod, the Silence Glaive, and the Shadow Staff, the trio truly looked like armed soldiers ready for battle. "Mercury, Venus, you will trust me to protect your Princess until you arrive, won't you?"  
  
The two soldiers of the innermost planets looked at each other, then nodded. Sailor Pluto turned to Neptune and Uranus, challenging them with her eyes to object to her watching over Sailor Saturn. Neither one spoke.  
  
"So, it's settled," Infinity clarified with a nervous laugh. "There's no need to worry, I'll be back for the rest of you within seconds anyway..." The indigo-haired soldier tried to grin in a nonchalant manner, but the dark seriousness of the atmosphere quickly stifled her halfhearted levity. Infinity cleared her throat awkwardly. "All right, then."  
  
Closing her eyes, Sailor Infinity drew all the thoughts of her mind inward, focusing on the connections that illuminated the center of her being. In her mind's eye she could see them all, bright points blazing with new brilliance now that most of the Sailor Senshi had transformed. Closest to her she could feel the adrenaline-fueled anticipation of Sailor Saturn, the chilled dark serenity of Sailor Pluto, and the eternally warm light of Eternal Sailormoon. ~So like her mother's light,~ Infinity reminisced briefly.  
  
Two points of energy were dimmer, fainter than the others. One, separated by mental trauma: Hino Rei. The other, separated by physical distance: Kino Makoto. Sailor Infinity focused on the second connection, tracing it to its source. The distance was great, and the far end of the link seemed blurred, undefined. After a moment Infinity grasped onto a location with a reasonable degree of certainty. Holding her friend Makoto and that location firmly in her mind, the black-suited Sailor Infinity steadied her stance and raised the Shadow Staff.  
  
"Infinite Power!" Sparkling drops of obsidian energy rained down around her three passengers. "Teleport!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
A blast of wind, a rush of cold, a moment of disorientation. Eternal Sailormoon gasped for air with lungs that momentarily did not exist. Suddenly, fresh oxygen filled her body with its blessed cool flow. Moon dropped to her knees on the ground, trying to organize her disarrayed thoughts. The other three soldiers stumbled, but steadied themselves with their tools.  
  
The four Sailor Senshi found themselves in a small circular intersection among a maze of passageways. The floor, walls, and ceiling all seemed to be made of a strange gray-white metal. Here and there, bolts and weld marks were visible. The passages were dim, poorly lit by faint lights set into the walls at erratic intervals.  
  
Sailor Infinity's vision blurred, and she leaned heavily on the Shadow Staff. "I need a moment to recover before I can go back for the others," she told the rest of the group. Taking deep breaths, she shook her head to clear it and blinked her eyes several times until her head stopped spinning. "The Shinmosei starship," Infinity breathed then, as her vision cleared and she was able to take a good look at their surroundings.  
  
"Nani?" Pluto inquired, fixing a puzzled expression on her face that did not quite hide the sudden flash of alarm that crossed her eyes. Saturn waited for Infinity's response with a truly confused look, while Moon peered into the gloom around them, seemingly oblivious.  
  
"I've been doing some reading-" Infinity began before she was interrupted by Eternal Sailormoon's cry.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Gold hair flying, Moon dashed over to a pillar half-hidden in shadow.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wait!" The other three soldiers hastened after the retreating pair of snow-white wings. At the foot of the thin metallic column they found the limp, unconscious form of Kino Makoto. She was crumpled up on the smooth floor, slumped against the pillar, still wearing the clothes she had been kidnapped in. Her eyes were firmly closed and her head lolled to one side, loose strands of brunette hair dark against her skin. There were no visible signs of injury, but she did not stir when Eternal Sailormoon gently shook her.  
  
"Mako-chan! Are you all right? Speak to me, Mako-chan! Onegai!" Kneeling in front of her unconscious friend, Moon tried to pull her forward, but Makoto stuck fast to the pillar. Moving around behind the pole to investigate, Sailor Saturn found that the girl was tied securely to the column with knotted ropes.  
  
"I'll get her loose, and we can all get out of here. You might be able to save your energy, Infinity." Saturn brought the silver blade of the Silence Glaive forward, but the ropes that bound Makoto were knotted closely to her wrists, too closely for Saturn to risk using her deadly weapon to cut them. With a sigh, the violet-suited Senshi laid her Glaive on the floor as she knelt beside Makoto, and began working at the knots with her fingers. "Keep an eye out for anyone coming," Saturn advised Pluto and Infinity. The two ancient soldiers nodded and spread out slightly, keeping watch over different passageways in the gloom.  
  
"Wake up, Mako-chan," Eternal Sailormoon pleaded, her pure blue eyes filling with tears of worry. Tenderly Moon lifted her friend's chin in one of her hands, searching for signs of life. "You're safe now," the blonde whispered. "We'll get you out of here, don't worry."  
  
Eternal Sailormoon jumped and dropped Makoto's head abruptly as a shrill scream sliced through the silence that had surrounded them. Automatically she and Saturn both leapt to their feet and turned in the direction of the sound. There was a clatter, and the crystal-topped Shadow Staff came rolling across the floor. At the mouth of a passageway across the intersection, a shadowy figure loomed behind Sailor Infinity, holding both of her arms tight behind her back.  
  
The indigo-haired soldier grunted and struggled against the vicelike grip that had taken her by surprise, but in her weakened state the assailant's hold was too strong for her. The chill of metal clinked closed around her wrists, and Infinity knew how Makoto had been overpowered. The instant the shackles were sealed, what little energy she still possessed began to drain from Infinity's body, and she was overcome by a rising tide of weakness.  
  
A blast of feathers filled the air, rippled by a sudden distortion of time.  
  
"Silver Moon..."  
  
"Dead..."  
  
Quick as a flash, a long silvery knife appeared against the alabaster of Sailor Infinity's throat. Through the shadows, the other soldiers caught a brief glimpse of a uniformed arm gripping the handle. The captive Senshi sucked in her breath, trying to draw her flesh away from the sharp edge of the blade. Eternal Sailormoon and Sailor Pluto froze, letting the gathering energy of their attacks fade away as Sailor Infinity gasped repeatedly in tense fear. Before any of the soldiers had a chance to think of a new course of action, their enemy tugged his captive backward - and through a nearby wall. Without as much as a ripple in the metal, Sailor Infinity and her attacker vanished.  
  
Sailor Pluto's arms went limp, and her own Garnet Rod slipped to the floor with a dull clunk. Crimson eyes wide, lips parted slightly in disbelief, the Guardian of Time stared at the blank wall through which Sailor Infinity had disappeared with an empty expression. All the feeling went out of her legs, and she staggered on her feet.  
  
"Iie..." Sailor Saturn whispered. "Dejana-chan..."  
  
With a strangled cry, Eternal Sailormoon rushed across the space and threw herself against the wall, beating it unceasingly with her fists. "Dejana-chan!" she wailed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Bring her back! Onegai..." Shaking, Moon dropped to her knees on the floor, pressing weakly against the wall with her gloved hands. "No more... Don't take away any more important people..."  
  
Saturn shook herself back to reality, and hung her head with a sigh. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan," she said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. "We'll get her back. At least we've found Mako-chan." The violet-suited soldier turned around to return to her task of untying the brunette's bonds.  
  
Makoto was gone. The pillar to which she had been tied was empty. Not even the ropes remained.  
  
Without Sailor Infinity, the three Sailor Senshi were stranded, unable to teleport back to their waiting friends.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Part Four  
  
To Be Continued in Book One, Part Five: Shadow   
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2003 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon   
  
belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was  
  
created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may  
  
not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


	8. Book 1, Chapter 5: Shadow

Author's Notes  
  
------------------------------  
  
Here we go with Chapter 5! And in a much more timely manner this time. ^.^ I have to warn you, this chapter is rather depressing. All the sad stuff is necessary to the plot, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. ^.~ Don't worry, things will start looking up for the Sailor Senshi soon!  
  
If you need something to lighten your mood after reading this, there's always my new Serenity/Endymion romance fic, "Against All Odds," which I started posting two weeks ago on all three sites. ^.~ Gotta get the standard plug in. :P  
  
I reconnected with my new beta-reader! I am now getting lots of great culture and canon feedback from Horosha in addition to the excellent work The Perpetual Lurker has been doing for me. Things should only get better from here! Thanks, guys! ^.^  
  
Yay! More reviewers to thank! ^.^  
  
- On Aria's Ink -   
  
Vanillabeans: I don't know of Anne Bishop, actually. Your name looks familiar to me too, though... Heehee, I'm glad you're okay with Mamoru not being in this story much. I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes a little change now and then. ^.~  
  
Loki: Good to see you're still keeping up with this story. I'm thrilled you liked the little Luna and Artemis scene, I thought you'd enjoy that one. ^.^ I hope you'll stick with me through the sad stuff too!  
  
- On Fanfiction.Net -   
  
Karla: I'm so flattered that you actually look for updates from me! It's great to know someone is actively watching for me to post up new chapters. It motivates me to write regularly! I'm glad you find SME original and I hope this chapter will be worth the search. ^.~  
  
Mai: I love all these returning reviewers! ^.^ I'm glad you're okay with Mamoru not being in the story as much. Don't worry, he will be in an entire Book later on in SME, as well as some more brief scenes and moments throughout the fic. After all, he is Usagi's fiance, I couldn't just ignore him even if I wanted to! ^.~  
  
- On ASMR -   
  
No reviews from ASMR this time. ;_;  
  
- To Everyone -  
  
That's about it!   
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my work.  
  
-Dejana  
  
04/12/2004  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon Eternity  
  
Book 1 - The Poison of Amaranth  
  
Chapter 5: Shadow  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Even if it means my life, I will erase you from this world."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Blue eyes wide and swimming with tears, Eternal Sailormoon slowly approached the pillar where her abducted friend had been bound only moments before. She reached out, gloved hands grasping at empty air. "Mako-chan, where are you?"  
  
Two Sailor Senshi were gone now, vanished, without leaving any clues to their fate at the hands of the enemy. Moon's knees buckled and she sank to the floor, pounding her fists against its smooth polished surface. "Iie! It's not fair!"  
  
Sailor Saturn laid a comforting hand on the winged soldier's shoulder. Pluto, meanwhile, was searching the area around the now-empty pillar with her eyes. "Makoto was tied securely," she mused aloud. "Even if our enemies have the ability to walk through walls, they could never have cut her loose and taken her so quickly that we would have missed it completely. Besides, why would they take the ropes as well?"  
  
"What are you getting at, Pluto?" Saturn wondered aloud, looking up.  
  
"Perhaps the ropes were not real ropes," Pluto continued, meeting Saturn's glance. "Perhaps Makoto was not the real Makoto." Saturn's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you saying?" Eternal Sailormoon whimpered, still kneeling on the floor of the corridor. "Mako-chan was here, right here!"  
  
"Iie, Sailor Moon," Saturn replied bitterly, shooting an exasperated glare at the floor. "It was the ShapeShifter, assuming Makoto's form."  
  
Sailor Pluto looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes filled with alarm. "Even now, the ShapeShifter could be-" She stopped abruptly and readied her Garnet Rod in her hands, backing slowly away from the other two soldiers. Saturn gasped in comprehension, then snatched up her Silence Glaive from the floor and whirled around in a stance of alert wariness. Saturn and Pluto both stepped carefully back from Moon's crouching form and from each other, holding their tools in defensive postures, grim suspicion contorting their features.  
  
Moon looked up at the two Sailor Senshi in disbelief. "You don't mean..." She climbed to her feet, trembling with emotion. "How will we get anywhere if we can't trust each other?" she demanded, staring at her sailor-suited companions. "Isn't there a way to know for sure that none of us are the ShapeShifter? Luna and Artemis were able to figure it out!"  
  
Sailor Pluto looked thoughtful for a moment. "The power of our guardian planets stems from the Sailor Crystals we carry," she said finally. "The ShapeShifter can duplicate our appearances, but not our planet energies."  
  
The crimson-eyed soldier raised the Garnet Rod and summoned her element to her side. The mists of Time responded to her call, materializing around Pluto's staff and swirling around her in a thick cloud, drawing her streaming green hair into the growing storm. Concentrating, the Time Guardian focused and controlled the raw fabric of the ages, condensing it into the proper shape for a Dead Scream attack, but she did not utter the key words. With a slight shudder of effort Pluto held the power in check, ceasing its growth before it could form into something destructive. She relaxed slowly, allowing the gathered Time energy to dissapate gradually. The ancient sentinel heaved a small sigh of relief, then looked expectantly at her Princess.  
  
Eternal Sailormoon, annoyed at her friends' skepticism, did not bother with the Eternal Tier. She shot a pointed glance at the other two Senshi, scolding them without words. Then, she raised both gloved hands to either side of the winged locket in the center of her chest. Her eyes slid shut. An eerie breeze swirled up in the sterile corridor of metal, tugging at Moon's twin streams of hair.  
  
The locket opened. A flood of pure white light burst forth, filling the passageway with a wave of gentle warmth. Trapped as they were, with two of their friends missing, the Senshi's world suddenly seemed a little brighter, their burdens a little lighter on their shoulders.  
  
Through a vaguely euphoric haze, Sailor Pluto noticed Moon's head snap back as power flowed out of the Silver Crystal, and the gem brightened. "Princess! Stop!" she cried out in alarm. Moon was jolted out of her trance by Pluto's commanding voice, and her eyes opened and blinked as they cleared. Her hands dropped to her sides.  
  
"Gomen," the winged soldier muttered vaguely. The Silver Crystal's light faded, and the locked closed, sealing the gem away into the heart of Eternal Sailormoon's being once again. "It's a little hard to stop the Silver Crystal once it's active."  
  
Pluto's garnet eyes turned their sharp gaze upon Sailor Saturn, wielder of a power that could destroy worlds as fast as the Princess could heal them. "Be careful, Saturn," the Time Guardian advised her.  
  
The youngest Sailor Senshi nodded solemnly and lifted the Silence Glaive in her hands, planning a simple display similar to Pluto's. Saturn fixed her gray stare on the silver blade that curved toward the ceiling, intensifying her concentration as she silently called to the dark powers of entropy, commanding the energy of the life cycle to emerge from the wellspring hidden within the Silence Glaive.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Saturn's eyes narrowed. She tried again, her hands shaking as she squeezed the shaft of the Silence Glaive so tightly that her fingers went numb. With every fiber of her being the soldier of revolution demanded the blade yield up its powers of death and rebirth. There was no response.  
  
"I...I don't understand," Saturn stammered, looking up at Sailor Pluto. The violet-suited soldier's blood ran cold as gaze eyes met Pluto's. The Time Guardian's eyes were, at first, wide with horror, her lips parted in disbelief, but as the short-haired girl watched the crimson stare became dull and empty.  
  
"Saturn, what happened?" Eternal Sailormoon's innocent question went unnoticed by the other two Senshi. Pluto's mind slowly numbed into an emotionless mass as she stared at her enemy, hiding in the guise of her beloved surrogate daughter. Standing face to face with the imposter, a threat to the Princess hiding in Sailor Saturn's skin, Pluto was filled with a cold fury. Hotaru was gone, replaced by a cheap imitation. In this moment, the green-haired soldier realized just how deeply she loved the young firefly.  
  
Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed. Her fingers tightened on the slender Garnet Rod. A deadly fire sprang up within her soul, consuming any trace of doubt she may have felt as the pseudo-Saturn's gaze filled with fear. The dark-haired girl reached out tentatively toward the tanned woman.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, wait, onegai-"  
  
Any further words were drowned out by a maelstrom of mist-filled wind. Sailor Pluto gathered the energies of Time again, but this time she did not hold back. A raging whirlwind of eternity roared around the furious Senshi of Time, blasting her hair into a green cloud of terror. Her maroon eyes flashed at her target as she focused the storm of power into an orb of pure energy.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Eternal Sailormoon took a few running steps toward Sailor Saturn, but it was too late.  
  
"Dead...scream..." The roaring winds of Time tore away the few tears that appeared at the corners of Pluto's eyes as she whispered the command that would release her attack. Moon was thrown back by the blast as it streaked toward its target.  
  
"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn cried desperately, thrusting her Silence Glaive out in front of her. No shield of energy appeared to protect her. The short-haired soldier flung herself sideways, barely escaping the deadly barrage of age-old power. Saturn crashed heavily into the hard floor, sending sharp jolts of pain stabbing through her shoulder and hip. A burning sensation erupted in her bare thigh as she slid awkwardly into a wall. The Dead Scream missed her completely, but barely, and exploded in a nearby corner.  
  
"Pluto, have you gone mad?!" Moon screamed, hauling herself off the floor and running toward the fallen Saturn. She was stopped abruptly by the Garnet Rod, which Pluto extended forbiddingly across Moon's path at waist height.  
  
"That is not Saturn," the dark-skinned Senshi replied bitterly. "It's the ShapeShifter. Saturn is gone."  
  
"How can you know that for sure?" Moon demanded.  
  
Sailor Saturn struggled to push herself off the floor, gripping her injured left shoulder with her right hand. She turned her head slowly to look at the Time Guardian. The violet-suited soldier's face was streaked with tears and filled with the agony of betrayal. She was shaking with pain and emotion.  
  
Pluto felt a pang of guilt at the sight. A shadow of doubt passed through her burgundy eyes. ~If I do not act now, it will be too late.~ She raised the Garnet Rod again. "Forgive me, Princess," she said softly. "I must protect you." The ancient soldier took a deep breath, then extended a strong arm and forcefully shoved Eternal Sailormoon backward. Ignoring Moon's cry of shock as she fell, Pluto gathered enough energy for another fatal attack as swiftly as she could.  
  
There was no mistaking the deadly conviction in Sailor Pluto's expression. Summoning all her strength, Saturn snatched up her useless Silence Glaive, leapt to her feet, and dashed off down the nearest corridor at top speed. The desperate need to escape blocked out everything but terror as the young soldier fled her mother-figure's full-force assault.  
  
------------------------------  
  
In all her eons of life, Sailor Infinity had never felt as weak as she did in this moment. Her head lolled from side to side, and her eyelids drooped wearily. She felt as if her very lifeblood were draining out of her wrists, where the mysterious metal bound her hands together behind her back. Infinity lay abandoned in the center of an empty chamber, unguarded, chained only to her own flesh, and probably could have escaped had she possessed the energy to move.  
  
She was not alone long, however. The shadows in the corridor at the other end of the small chamber shifted, and a tall figure entered, draped in crimson. She was impossibly thin, with long hair the color of deep space rolling down her back. The woman's eyes were dark, so dark they appeared to have no color, but her skin was as pale as Infinity's own. Her presence seemed to fill the room, but her feet made no sound on the metallic floor.  
  
"I am Queen Amaranth," she announced. Her voice was deep and filled with an air of superiority. Everything about her reeked of power and command. Despite her mounting fear as she stared up at Amaranth from the floor, Infinity was momentarily puzzled.  
  
~Queen?~ she wondered. ~Why would the Queen of the Shinmosei accompany a ship on a deep-space conquest mission?~ Two guards, dressed in black uniforms with crimson highlights, entered the room behind Amaranth. Swiftly they moved to stand at either side of the captive Sailor Senshi.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Infinity whispered weakly.  
  
One of the guards yanked his sheathed sword off the belt at his waist and jabbed the blunt tip of the scabbard hard into Infinity's stomach. The black-suited soldier choked and convulsed as her lungs seized up, and she curled into a ball around the sharp ache in her abdomen, gasping for breath with wide bulging eyes. She was severely weakened; normally the Sailor fuku would have taken the brunt of the blow.  
  
"You are not to speak!" Queen Amaranth hissed, her lips curling in disgust. "Next time, it will be the blade!" Infinity coughed painfully, colors swimming across her vision, as her enemy towered over her.  
  
"I am not here to negotiate, or to bargain, or even to take hostages," the tall ruler said coldly. "I need your planet, and I will take it. My motives are not important, as there is nothing you can do about it anyway. I am here," and at this she stepped forward until her shoes were an arm's length from Sailor Infinity's face, "because I will not tolerate the freedom of an opponent with the ability to defy me."  
  
Cerulean-violet eyes stared up at the forbidding figure of Queen Amaranth. Through a mist of tears and weariness, Infinity beheld her enemy, close enough to touch yet so invincible. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her pale face hot and throbbing as she struggled to catch her breath. The forces of evil of the past flashed through the indigo-haired soldier's mind: Queen Beryl, Mistress Nine, Nehelenia, Sailor Galaxia. Here she lay at the mercy of another great power. Sailor Infinity was terrified.  
  
~If only I could move!~ she though futilely, her eyes wide with fear. ~I could attack, and destroy our enemy before she does any harm to Earth! I could go back to Tokyo and get help! I could...run away, and escape her piercing stare.~ She shuddered violently. ~What will the others think? I've found our enemy, but I'm completely at her mercy.~  
  
Amaranth smiled a twisted smile. The soldier cowering at her feet had not spoken since her punishment. Amaranth had won this first conflict. "Every planet has its hero," she sighed in a mocking tone. "One opponent always manages to spoil my plans. It seems here on Earth you are that one. Therefore, you shall receive the ultimate punishment." The crimson-robed woman paused for a moment, allowing time for her captive's imagination to run wild with all the possibilities.  
  
Queen Amaranth pursed her lips, then curved them into a menacing smile. "You shall be the last to die." A thrill ran through her body as the bound soldier stared up at her with renewed horror. Amaranth turned and strode out of the small room, disappearing into the shadows, her dress sliding soundlessly along the floor. "Bring her," she commanded over her shoulder. The two guards seized Sailor Infinity's arms and hauled her off the floor, dragging her limp body after their Queen.  
  
------------------------------  
  
~And again, it begins.~ General Jameton stood stiffly at attention in the control room. He could not relax in present company. His eyes were fixed on the drama unfolding on the semi-transparent screen in front of him, which had been lowered over the ship's front window to display the ongoing events. The image of Queen Amaranth strolled regally along a corridor, followed by two of her personal guard who were pulling Sailor Infinity between them.  
  
~Our plan was a success,~ he told himself, drawing up to his full height as he watched the Queen's new captive on the screen. Yet, something within Jameton cringed, a nagging doubt plaguing him: Where was the honor in this?  
  
~It was not always this way,~ he recalled with a pang of nostalgia. Out of the corner of his eye Jameton studied the ship's control center. At first glance, everything seemed orderly and efficient. The bridge was set up in three recessing levels elevated to different heights, each with its own panels and consoles for controlling the various systems of the ship. A trained technician hovered at each workstation, busily going about daily tasks or solemnly watching the scene displayed on the viewscreen. Only an experienced eye could detect the hovering cloud of despair that was sinking deeper into the crew with every passing day.  
  
The memories of every crew member were filled with failures. The importance of their mission kept them going despite it all, but after such a long time it was beginning to severely affect each one of them. General Jameton sighed inwardly and turned back to the images on the transparent screen, the gray corridors superimposed over the front window's tableau of stars. No one on board had been as badly affected by the pressures of their mission as Queen Amaranth herself.  
  
As head advisor, Jameton had spent more time in the presence of the Queen than almost anyone else. He had seen numerous planets in his time, studied countless Sailor Senshi, and observed Amaranth's reaction to every single one of them. It was true that Amaranth usually identified one individual from each group of opponents as her truest adversary. It seemed to happen by chance; a leader would emerge among a planet's Sailor Senshi, a strong individual dedicated to protecting her world and her fellow soldiers.  
  
In the past, Queen Amaranth had treated these opponents almost as equals, and would employ every resource of intelligence and logic she possessed in a deadly game of cat and mouse. These were the sort of encounters that had tempted Jameton to ascend through the ranks of the guard to become the Queen's right-hand man.  
  
Unfortunately, Amaranth did not permit anyone, not even her chief advisor, to become close to her personally. Despite all his years of service General Jameton never really knew what the Queen was thinking. As planet after planet passed under the view of the panoramic front window, Amaranth's behavior had become more erratic, more illogical, more desperate.  
  
It had started slowly, with the occasional opponent being treated less like a worthy adversary and more like a hunted criminal. At first, this type of behavior on Amaranth's part was rare, but as the mission wore on, the Queen's goals became more and more centered around extermination. Around eradicating vermin. Around seeking revenge on those who managed to foil one of her plots. Around causing pain and suffering.  
  
Jameton tried to suppress his shudder. ~I mustn't think about such things here,~ he scolded himself. ~It is too risky, I might show some sign...~  
  
------------------------------  
  
The sun was going down. The glowing disc sank gracefully toward the horizon, spreading waves of russet and gold across the countryside. The trees and grass took on a gilded appearance, adding further luster to the few autumn leaves that still clung to their branches. The sky was afire, the billowing clouds streaked with orange and pink.  
  
None could be seen in this secluded area, but nearby, millions of people were going about their business. Couples were heading out for an evening on the town. Children were returning home to their families. Students were completing assignments for the next day's classes. Countless individuals moved about within their own little worlds under the setting sun, blissfully unaware that, right here in the city of Tokyo, soldiers were fighting to protect the world that so many took for granted.  
  
This, of course, was as it should be. Sailor Neptune turned away from the window and its tapestry of living color, her sea-green Sailor fuku a stark contrast to the golden lands outside. With a slight sigh she pulled the curtains closed and switched on a nearby lamp.  
  
"It's been too long!" Sailor Uranus muttered for what was at least the tenth time. Since the departure of half their number the blue-suited sky-soldier had been pacing back and forth across the living room, her steps becoming more rapid with each passing minute.  
  
The flow of time was being audibly marked by the ticking of the wall clock hanging at one end of Uranus' path. The slight sound of seconds slipping away usually went unnoticed, but in the tension growing in the room at this moment no one could ignore its steady pulse. The clock was a cheap, simple thing, purchased when Hotaru had begun to procrastinate on her lessons. It usually served as a gentle reminder that Time waited for no one - except, perhaps, Setsuna - but now the ticking was a grim sentinel of crucial seconds vanishing. As Sailor Uranus strode back and forth in her agitation, she fount it difficult not to match her pace to the insistent clicking of the clock's silver pendulum. It seemed to be growing louder, faster, each second evaporating with a stab of impatience, becoming more and more insistent until-  
  
A roar of frustration burst from Uranus' throat and the blonde woman's fist shot out, her white-gloved hand crushing the clock's face into the wall. With a sweep of her arm, the wind-ruler sent the device crashing to the floor in a jumble of gears and broken plastic.  
  
"We were so naive," Sailor Uranus spat to no one in particular.  
  
"We have no way of knowing what security measures might have been in place at the enemy's lair," Luna reminded the somber group from the small screen of Mercury's communicator. When Sailor Infinity had failed to return, the blue-haired soldier had contacted the two cat advisors. Artemis was employing all the resources of the old Crown Arcade command center to search for the missing Sailor Senshi. "Don't worry. We'll find them."  
  
Seated at the table, Sailor Mercury leaned wearily on one arm. She and Venus stared at the small screen of the blue palmtop computer as it continued its own scan. Already Mercury and the cats had combed the entirety of Tokyo and most of the islands of Japan, without finding even a trace of the other soldiers.  
  
"I don't understand," the blue-haired intellectual murmured, her eyes absorbing every line of text that scrolled across her computer's screen. "With five Sailor Senshi in the same place, we should be able to find them easily."  
  
"We knew." Uranus had turned to Neptune now. "In our hearts, we knew, and we were still so naive." With an exasperated sigh, Uranus ran one hand through her wheat-blonde hair. "We should have been the ones to go. Then, if she tried to betray us to the enemy, she would have found herself facing less ignorant opponents."  
  
"What are you saying?!" Sailor Venus leapt out of her chair so fast that it was flung backward, clattering across the floor. "Do you really think Sailor Infinity is a traitor?" Mercury looked up from her computer with eyes full of fear as a thick wave of tension surged within the room.  
  
The imminent argument was derailed by a sudden shrill shriek, followed by a blood-chilling full-throated scream. Wave after wave of verbal terror rolled out of the nearby bedroom. For a heartbeat, the four Senshi stared at each other in stunned horror as the screams filled their ears.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Sailor Venus shook herself free of the shock and dashed into the bedroom, her shoes clicking on the tiles. Mercury remained awkwardly in her chair, paralyzed by her friend's sudden outburst of pain.  
  
Venus burst through the doorway to find Rei sitting bolt upright on the bed, slapping at invisible flames and writhing in imagined agony. Her singed and frazzled hair hung crazily around her shoulders, her usually pale skin reddened slightly by the remaining burns. As Sailor Venus rushed to the bedside, Rei's screams became more hysterical, her thrashing more frantic. She scrabbled at her own skin in a panic until blood began to appear beneath her fingers.  
  
"Rei-chan, iie! Stop!" Venus flung her arms around her shrieking friend and held her tightly, pinning Rei's arms against her body to stop her from hurting herself. Sitting beside her on the bed, the blonde rocked Rei back and forth, gently, letting the miko's fear, pain, and trauma drain from her heart in a series of piercing screams.  
  
After a while the screams turned to sobs, the shrieks to moans, and Rei buried her face in the yellow bow adorning Venus' Sailor fuku. Her fingers gripped the soft white cloth of the bodysuit as if her life depended on it.  
  
"It's all right," Venus said softly. "You're safe now. It's all right."  
  
Rei drew a deep, shuddering breath, gasping against her friend's chest. "It burned," she whispered hoarsely, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "So hot...the fire...oh, it burned..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" a tentative voice called out into the darkness.  
  
A soft groan escaped Sailor Infinity's lips. She was battered and bruised, and at this moment wanted nothing more than to slip into unconsciousness and its blissful oblivion. She was lying on the floor again, having been tossed roughly into a pitch-black chamber. This time, her wrists were chained to a pillar of some kind.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice demanded, more insistent this time. Whoever shared this prison with Infinity was apparently not going to let her sleep. She groaned again, but something deep within her soul was clamoring for her attention. A bond once faded and distant, now flaring with renewed strength. The soldier's cerulean-violet eyes opened wide with the realization.  
  
"Mako-chan?" she whispered hoarsely. "Did they recapture you too?"  
  
"Dejana-chan? Is that you?" the reply came. The clink of a chain issued from a nearby pillar.  
  
"Hai, it's me," Infinity replied wretchedly. ~Some rescuer I turned out to be.~ She shifted awkwardly against the floor, its metal cold against her bare legs and arms. In her weakened state, the Sailor fuku was nothing more than a bathing suit and a short skirt. "What happened? Didn't the others...save...you..." Infinity trailed off as a new realization landed in her stomach like a block of ice. ~Back there, I was next to Mako-chan, but the bond was still distant, still weak... That wasn't Mako-chan.~ The soldier banged her head against the pillar, disgusted at her own mistake. "Baka, baka, baka!"  
  
"Who's baka?" was Makoto's confused reply. "What's going on? How did you get here? Are you...a captive?"  
  
Infinity was silent for a moment as tears of shame welled up in her eyes. "Hai," she admitted, her face burning. "We came to rescue you...demo, the ShapeShifter tricked us."  
  
"'We'? Who else is here? Are they safe?" Only silence greeted Makoto's question. The brunette's heart began to pound. ~Iie. Not the others, too?~ Makoto pounded her shackles against the pillar in frustration. "Who else?" she demanded.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," Infinity replied finally. "Sailor Saturn. And...Sailor Moon."  
  
"Nani?!" Makoto cried in alarm. You brought Usagi-chan here?!"  
  
"She refused to be left behind. I was the only one captured," the black-suited soldier added hurriedly. "The others are still free."  
  
"Free to look for us and be captured in turn," Makoto shot back bitterly. "And I'm stuck here, as helpless bait. With these handcuffs on, I can't draw enough energy to summon my henshin stick!"  
  
"And I couldn't return to my normal form even if I wanted to."  
  
Makoto's breath caught in her throat. "You transformed into Sailor Infinity, and they still captured you?" Unbidden thoughts rose within her mind. ~Strange that she'd be captured and thrown in here with me... Maybe Haruka-san had a point.~ Absorbed in her sudden dread of the possibility, it took a moment before the brunette heard the soft, shuddering gasps coming from her fellow captive. Sailor Infinity was crying.  
  
"Dejana-chan?" Makoto called out warily. "Are you all right?"  
  
The soldier could no longer contain her sorrow. "Iie," she sobbed, nearly choking on her tears. "I...I thought I was finally finding my place," she explained as her sadness rolled down her cheeks. "I thought I had finally found a way to help, and I've only failed once again. Some protector I turned out to be. I've only put more of you into even greater danger." Infinity shuddered, sliding down sideways against the pillar until her head lay in a pool of her own hair. "It would have been better, had I died back there with all the other normal Lunarians. At least then, Serenity would be safe."  
  
Listening to the soft crying of the mysterious soldier, Makoto's heart softened. "You really do love her, ne?"  
  
Infinity hiccuped, trying to swallow her sobs. "Serenity is the Light," she murmured, remembering the purehearted Princess who had befriended an orphan girl. "I love her more than anything."  
  
The other captive straightened up against the pillar, easing the pressure on her wrists. "Then you know that nothing would have stopped her from searching for me," Makoto sighed, leaning her head against the cold metal. "Usagi-chan doesn't understand that she is more important than any of us. All she understands is her own unconditional love."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I don't understand. It just goes on and on." Sailor Pluto stopped and furrowed her brow, studying the branching pathways of yet another intersection. They had been wandering these corridors for what seemed like forever, walking through one empty gray passage after another, all of them identical. "I wish we had had an opportunity to speak further with Sailor Infinity. She mentioned the Shinmosei, but no practical starship would contain a labyrinth like this."  
  
There was no response from Eternal Sailormoon. Pluto turned around and gazed back at the angel with drooping wings. Moon was weary with grief over the loss of three of their number. She was still crying, although her sobs had been reduced to silent tears. She followed Pluto faithfully but her head drooped, her hair trailing on the floor. Sailor Pluto looked at her with pity, but did not know how to comfort her Princess any more than she had Dejana.  
  
"Sailor Moon," she said gently, "I can not teleport as freely as Sailor Infinity, but I can bring us both directly to the Time Door. From there, we can return to Tokyo."  
  
Moon's tear-streaked face lifted hopefully. "Would we be able to return here with the others?"  
  
It pained Pluto more deeply than she ever could have imagined to look into those pure blue eyes, bright with tears, and utter the words she knew would disappoint her. "I can find the Time Door from any location, and from there, I can find any place I am familiar with," the green-haired soldier explained, "but I do not know this place. I doubt I would be able to find it again."  
  
For a moment, Moon's gaze became distant. ~The others are waiting for us...~ She looked down at the black rod she was clutching in her hands, the Shadow Staff, left behind when its owner was abducted.  
  
~Mako-chan is a captive of the enemy,~ Sailor Infinity had said. ~I can not rest until she is rescued.~  
  
"Iie," Moon said finally. "We can't abandon them, not even to get the others. We are here. Infinity, Saturn, and Mako-chan are here somewhere. We can't give up now."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailor Saturn collapsed against a wall, gasping for breath. Even as a Sailor Senshi, she could not run forever. The soldier squeezed her eyes shut as a pair of hot tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Since her escape from Mistress Nine, Saturn had never imagined that she would again be on the receiving end of Sailor Pluto's power.  
  
~Setsuna-mama.~ She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, remembering the look of heartless death in the green-haired Time Guardian's eyes. Saturn took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, letting her arms drop to her sides. The thin blade of the Silence Glaive rang as it struck the floor.  
  
~I can not really blame Pluto for being suspicious.~ Saturn raised the useless tool in her hands. ~Why wouldn't the Silence Glaive release its energy?~ she wondered. The usual ever-present vibration of power was absent, leaving it feeling as benign as a stick. The dark-haired soldier tried once more to make the Silence Glaive respond, pulling as much strength as she could from the center of her being. She concentrated so hard that a faint violet aura began to shimmer around her body, and still the curved blade stubbornly failed to contribute its own wave of power.  
  
With a frustrated cry, Sailor Saturn hefted the rod in both hands and swung it toward the wall with all her strength. To her surprise, the silvery blade passed through the wall as if it were air, and Saturn's inertia pulled her around in a full spin as her swing met no resistance. Startled, the young soldier reached out a hand toward the wall. It was definately solid beneath her gloved fingers.  
  
The Silence Glaive also felt real in her hands, but now Saturn eyed it with wary suspicion. After a moment the suspicion shifted into fear, and the Senshi threw the rod away from her as if it were poison, sending it clattering across the floor.  
  
~A wise move, Sailor Saturn,~ a voice hissed. It was a sound filled with snakes and the buzzing of wasps, a whisper harsh with gravel and sand. Saturn looked around wildly, but the corridors were empty, and the shadows formed by the walls and corners in the dim light were far too slight for someone to hide in.  
  
"Who's there?" the violet-suited soldier demanded, her voice shaking slightly despite her best efforts. She was alone and powerless, facing an invisible enemy. There was no response, but before Saturn could speak further, her attention was drawn to the discarded Silence Glaive, lying a short distance away from her laced purple boots. It was moving.  
  
As Saturn watched, her eyes wide with horror, the black rod and its crowning blade melted and drew together into a puddle of gelatinous liquid. The resulting substance rippled like quicksilver, shining in the dim light like metal on metal. Before the dark-haired soldier's startled eyes, the liquid rose up from the floor in a vertical column, which formed itself into a vaguely humanoid shape. The outer surface took on a slightly opaque texture, providing the illusion of translucent skin, and barely-defined facial features swam into view.  
  
"So, this is the ShapeShifter," Sailor Saturn breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
The creature's lipless mouth curved into a sneer. "And you are Sailor Saturn," he replied in a voice that bubbled. Beneath his skin the liquid that was his essence was in constant motion, swirling around like clouds of smoke. "How strong are you, I wonder, without your blade?"  
  
A bout of eerie laughter issued from somewhere nearby, but the ShapeShifter was merely standing there, grinning. There was definately another presence in the area.  
  
"What have you done with the Silence Glaive?" Saturn demanded, trying to remain calm.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your tools lying around," the liquid alien replied, taking a step closer to the young soldier. "You made the switch far too easy."  
  
A memory rose within Saturn's mind, stabbing her with her own foolishness: the memory of events just prior to Infinity's abduction. ~I set the Silence Glaive down, and tried to until Mako-chan's bonds with my hands,~ she recalled, a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. ~Demo, it wasn't Mako-chan. It was the enemy. And when Infinity was attacked...~  
  
The scene replayed itself clearly in her mind. Saturn had stood up and stepped forward, turning her back to Makoto and the Silence Glaive. Then, when she had turned back to the pillar, Makoto was gone...and the ShapeShifter had found himself a new form.  
  
Saturn's blood ran cold as she analyzed the situation. She was alone, and without the tool necessary to focus and amplify her power. She was in a strange place, facing one enemy whose abilities were a mystery to her and another that she could not see. The odds were definately not in her favor. Although it pained her to do so, Saturn chose the wisest option. She turned to flee.  
  
The soldier barely managed to stop herself before running headlong into a wall that had not been there before. The corridor she had entered through was now a dead end. It had certainly not been so only a moment ago, but the wall now blocking her path was as real as the others, as strong and forbidding as anything. Saturn whirled around, and discovered that new walls had appeared to block all of the other corridors as well. She was trapped in a large segment of hallway with no exits.  
  
~The Queen must be watching,~ the raspy disembodied voice hissed. A brief flash of unease crossed the ShapeShifter's indistinct features, but he quickly composed himself. His watery eyes fixed their eerie stare on the soldier in violet, alone with two enemies and no weapons. He smiled a slow, sinister smile, as Saturn's mind worked wildly.  
  
~I can send the Silence Glaive into oblivion at will and recall it at any time,~ she remembered. ~There must be a way to summon it even if it currenly exists somewhere, wherever they are holding it.~  
  
The ShapeShifter took another step forward with one liquid leg, lowering his body into what seemed to be an attack stance. Sailor Saturn extended one arm over her head, fingers outstretched, and tried to summon the Silence Glaive as she would her henshin wand. Nothing happened. The item currently existed in reality, and thus could not be materialized from nothing.  
  
~Of course it wouldn't be that simple.~ Saturn turned her attention to calling the Silence Glaive across the fabric of normal spacetime. She closed her eyes, devoting all the resources of her heart, soul, and mind to her goal. Meanwhile, the ShapeShifter raised one of his arm, pointing at the concentrating soldier. The arm lengthened and thickened, extra liquid flowing from the rest of the creature's body to fuel the transformation. If Sailor Saturn's eyes had been open, she would have seen the arm slowly becoming a strange rifle with a large barrel, aimed at the center of her chest.  
  
Trembling slightly with effort, the young soldier focused all the power she possessed into her outstretched hand. A faint violet aura shimmered to life around her white glove. She pictured the Silence Glaive, not materializing from nothing, but vanishing from its current location and reappearing here in her hand. The power of Saturn resisted, unwilling to release itself without a focus of some kind. Desperately the Senshi added her voice to the mix, hoping a few trigger words would suffice.  
  
"Glaive of Silence, I am Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Revolution. I command you to return!"  
  
Two explosions of power filled thr room with light and deafening sound; one from Saturn's hand and one from the ShapeShifter's as he triggered the newly-completed rifle. As the tall, slender rod of the Silence Glaive's body flashed into existence in front of the violet-suited soldier's eyes, she closed her outstretched fingers around it, gripped its center with her other hand, and thrust it out in front of herself at arm's length.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
Not since her first transformation had the rush of planet energy felt so delicious. A surge of pure Saturn Planet Power erupted from the core of her being, and was answered by an accompanying wave from the Silence Glaive. The soldier's entire body vibrated from her toes to her fingertips as the shield exploded from the curved blade, rising above her in a protective embrace.  
  
It wasn't a moment too soon. The blast from the ShapeShifter's rifle crashed into the shell of violet light and rebounded the laser beam streaking back toward its source. The ShapeShifter threw himself to the side, barely avoiding his own attack.  
  
Sailor Saturn let the Silence Wall drop and stood there a moment, breathing hard in the wake of the rush of energy, drawing comfort from the feel of the smooth shaft between her hands. She fixed her eyes on her enemy as he climbed to his feet. An enemy with strengths beyond the understanding of any of the Sailor Senshi. An enemy who had contributed to the disappearance of three of her friends. An enemy willing and able to end the lives of the soldiers, perhaps even Eternal Sailormoon. He was a threat to the future of the Princess, and Saturn knew of only one definite way to deal with that. Besides, even with the Silence Glaive, she was trapped, and her options were limited.  
  
"Even if it means my life," Saturn declared in a low, even voice, "I will erase you from this world." Holding her Glaive out vertically in front of herself, the young soldier summoned the energy of her ancient home once again. A strong violet aura sprang up around her entire body this time, shimmering with the power of revolution. At the other end of the sealed corridor the ShapeShifter stood, still looking confident, but shielding his eyes against the light.  
  
~Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I know you will grieve, but I must do this, to protect you. I know we will meet again, someday.~ A tempest of power was growing, becoming ever stronger with each passing moment. Pure energy flowed out of Saturn's body, adding to the violet sphere expanding around the Silence Glaive. At last, the power reached its peak.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn cried out, hair and skirt rippling in the flowing energy. With both hands, she swung the silvery blade back over her head. ~Sayonara, Usagi-chan. Setsuna-mama. Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama. Minna.~ With all of her strength, Saturn brought the Glaive down.  
  
An explosion of the very essence of Saturn ripped loose from the soldier's body and streaked toward its target, soon to engulf the ShapeShifter in eternal oblivion. Saturn felt as if her very soul had been torn from her body, leaving her an empty shell. The agony was extreme as her heart paused and her lungs seized up, but she struggled to remain standing long enough to witness the fate of her enemy. An enormous blast of brilliant violet light, too vast to be dodged, reached for the ShapeShifter with fingers of death.  
  
Suddenly, the very shadows seemed to rise up, surrounding the ShapeShifter in a cloud of darkness that solidified to resemble polished obsidian. Behind this barrier, the featureless alien sneered at the oncoming attack. As the power of Saturn struck, a bright red flash rippled across the shield of shadows, and the two forces fought a brief, private war.  
  
The essence of Saturn lost. In an instant the deadly attack was repelled, reflected, bounced away from its target. The rolling violet wave of energy ricocheted off the ShapeShifter's barrier and disappeared through a wall, wasted. Saturn's enemy was left without a scratch.  
  
The young soldier's shock was complete. She could not think, could not speak, could not fathom the magnitude of what had just happened. As it was, she did not have the time to try.  
  
As darkness encroached on Saturn's vision, she glimpsed the strange obsidian shield reverting to mist and hovering beside the ShapeShifter like a cloud, a living shadow. She collapsed on the cold floor, the Silence Glaive falling from her fingers and clattering against the metal. It was now nothing more than a blade on a stick.  
  
The hollow shell that was once a Sailor Senshi lay twitching on the floor for a moment, gasping for a breath that would not come. Eyes became gray and lost their focus, staring unblinking at the ceiling. All movement ceased, and the body went limp, all its muscles releasing the tension of life.  
  
The ShapeShifter and his partner waited patiently. After a few seconds, the lifeless body and its violet sailor suit began to dissolve, disintegrating into particles of light that rose into the air and faded. When all traces of the human body had disappeared, a small violet diamond remained, each of its eight facets flawless. Its light was completely extinguished, but it was a Sailor Crystal nonetheless. The ShapeShifter collected their prize, and together he and his partner set off through a wall to find their Queen.  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the darkened room that was her prison, Sailor Infinity was screaming. One of the precious fires within the core of her being had suddenly flared, then flickered and gone out. The firefly had flown into the light, sacrificing herself for one powerful burst of flame. As the Guardian of the Sailor Senshi, Infinity's body erupted into pain at the moment of Saturn's death.  
  
Every cell in her body burned with agony, and shriek after shriek burst from Infinity's throat as she writhed on the cold metal floor. The searing pain flared only briefly, but it seemed an eternity.  
  
"Dejana! What is it?" Makoto cowered in the darkness, unable to see what had caused Infinity's sudden explosion of suffering. She shrank back against the pillar to which she was bound. ~Is she going mad?~ Makoto thought wildly, Infinity's piercing cries sending shivers up and down her spine. ~Is it an enemy?~ The convulsing soldier offered no response to Makoto's pleas for information.  
  
At last, the crippling pain began to dull, and Infinity's screams quieted into gasps for air as she struggled to calm her seizing muscles. This was not the first time she had felt the death of a Sailor Senshi, but it was certainly more agonizing than any incident of the past. Even though she had not known Hotaru long, being in the same dimension as the Sailor Senshi had made her soul's bonds with them stronger than ever before. As the pain subsided into a dull emptiness, a sadly familiar hollow within her heart, Infinity dissolved into sobs and tears.  
  
"Kami-sama," Makoto whispered. "Infinity, what happened?"  
  
The Guardian of the Sailor Senshi felt cold and sick. She drew her knees up to her chest and shivered, weeping, but forced herself to say the words.  
  
"Hotaru-chan is dead."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailor Uranus tripped as she was pacing around the room. Mercury's fingers slipped on the keys of her computer. Neptune sat down, hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. Venus rubbed her temples absently, puzzled by a momentary headache. After a moment, they all shook off the strange feelings and resumed waiting and working.  
  
The shuffling of bare feet on carpet drew the Senshi's attention to the doorway of the master bedroom. Rei was standing there, still wearing Michiru's bathrobe. She blinked in the dim light as if she had just awakened from a long sleep, and looked almost uninjured by her ordeal, but it was obvious that Rei had been drastically changed.  
  
It wasn't only her hair, which was singed and burned and barely reached her shoulder blades. Rei's face looked more solemn and sedated than Venus or Mercury remembered ever seeing it. Her pale skin gave her a deathly pallor, but it was her eyes that made Venus suck in her breath upon seeing her.  
  
Rei's violet eyes were truly a window to the scars of her soul. Where there was normally fire and life, only apathetic emptiness remained. Her gaze was dull, extinguished, separated from the spirit that had once reigned there. These eyes were a mask over hidden pain, a deep pool of private agony whose depths were endless. Venus tried to hide her shock, but wondered at the mist of loss and hint of fear that were clouding the gaze of her normally outspoken friend.  
  
Those dead, lifeless eyes swept the room, taking in the tension that was evident among the soldiers. Rei's face looked undamaged, but it carried a weariness that extended beyond the physical plane.  
  
"You've all transformed," Rei said slowly. "What's going on?"  
  
Venus got up from her chair and moved toward Rei, a warm smile on her face despite the circumstances. "The others went to rescue Mako-chan."  
  
A vague puzzled look crossed Rei's features. "What are you all sitting around for, then?"  
  
Uranus grunted and plopped down on the couch beside Neptune. Venus' smile became slightly strained and a hint of worry entered her bright eyes. "Sailor Infinity hasn't come back for us yet," she explained.  
  
Rei nodded, half in a daze, and did not seem to notice the tense undertones beneath Venus' words. "I suppose I had better get ready, then." Absently the violet-haired girl extended her fingers, and with a faint rush of air, her henshin stick appeared in her hand. Rei lifted the pink stick in front of her chest, the red crystal sending crimson beams across the aquamarine robe she was wearing.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power." The henshin stick sprang to life just as it had so many times before - with a burst of flame. Rei stared straight ahead, but began to tremble as the red orb glowed and thin tongues of flame crept out around her hand. She began to hyperventilate, trying to maintain control as the heat of Mars Power warmed her skin.  
  
"Rei-chan?" To the other soldiers' eyes, nothing was amiss, and they stared at the girl in the bathrobe wondering why she didn't finish the phrase. In Rei's mind, however, there was roaring fire, an element that had shunned and attacked her in the very place that represented their friendship.  
  
Her mouth opened, but the words would not come out. Rei closed her eyes against the flickering light issuing from her henshin stick, but she could still feel the heat on her skin, intensifying with every passing second as the power built up with no means of release. All she could think about was fire and heat and pain.  
  
~This is my power,~ Rei tried to tell herself. ~It protects me. It won't hurt me.~ But her entire mind was consumed by a fact she could not deny: her Sailor fuku would be forged from fire. If she spoke those final words, her body would be engulfed in flames. If her element was truly rebelling against her, there would be no escape this time.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Mercury cried out in alarm, watching the growing firestorm around her friend's hand. "You have to say the words! Hurry!"  
  
The violet-haired girl was shaking violently now, her fist gripping the pink henshin stick so tightly that her knuckles were white. ~I can do this.~ She tried desperately to force the flaming temple out of her head, to stop comparing it to the growing heat baking her fingers. "Mars...Crystal...Power..." she whispered hoarsely, her voice quaking. Fire. Fire everywhere. Burning. Searing. Choking heat.  
  
Rei gasped and released her grip on the henshin stick. The tongues of flame vanished as the rose-colored tool slipped from Rei's trembling fingers and tumbled toward the floor, the red crystal striking the ground with a sharp ping.  
  
"I can't," Rei whispered, breathing heavily. "I can't do it. The fire has forsaken me. I can't control it anymore."  
  
Uranus got to her feet, emerald eyes boring into Rei's wide ones. "Are you a soldier, or aren't you?" the older woman demanded, clenching her fists.  
  
"I can't do it!" Rei yelled out. As the four Sailor Senshi stared at her, startled, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "Look at me. Look at what it's done to me."  
  
"She's not ready yet," Venus declared, walking over to the weeping girl.  
  
Neptune's eyes narrowed. "We don't have time for-"  
  
The blonde whirled around and glared at the outer planet soldiers, her blue eyes more fierce than they had ever seen them. "I said she's not ready!" Turning back toward Rei, Venus gripped her trembling body firmly by the shoulders. "Come on, Rei-chan," she said gently. "Let's do something about your hair."  
  
"At a time like this, you're wasting time on hair?" Uranus exploded.  
  
"And what would you have me do instead?" Venus snapped. "If you know of some way I can help find the others, please, tell me!"  
  
The blue-suited soldier glared for a moment, then dropped down on the couch again.  
  
"If I don't do something to keep busy," Sailor Venus muttered, leading Rei away, "I'll go crazy."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eternal Sailormoon was a jumble of confusion. Three of her friends were gone. Most of the others probably thought she was dead. She was tired from walking all this distance and getting nowhere. Pluto moved too fast, and Moon was weighed down by the Shadow Staff. To top it all off, she felt sick to her stomach, the nervous kind of sickness, as if something unspeakably terrible had just happened.  
  
"Pluto, not so fast!" she complained.  
  
The green-haired soldier slowed down, but did not stop or turn around. She knew Moon would be able to see the truth in her face even if Pluto didn't say a word. Time was flowing onward, without one of the Sailor Soldiers. ~If I tell Sailor Moon, she'll fall apart, and we'll never find the others.~  
  
The air felt strangely cool against Pluto's face as she strode forward, trying to maintain a casual appearance. Something prickled the skin of her cheek. Pluto raised a hand to the irritation, and was surprised to find her face soaked with tears. Pretending to scratch her chin in thought, the tanned woman quickly wiped the tears away with her gloved hand, but they stubbornly kept flowing.  
  
Eternal Sailormoon sighed, wearing of staring at Sailor Pluto's back as they walked. She felt as if she had counted every strand of the woman's forest-green hair by now. ~If only there were some color around here, or some difference from one hall to the next.~ As they passed another intersection, Moon casually glanced down yet another gray passage, and discovered this one was not quite identical to the others.  
  
At the far end, a dark figure was crouched in the shadows by the floor, watching her. Moon stopped short, staring at the silent black-robed shape in the corner.   
  
"Pluto."  
  
The older soldier slowed down further, but did not look back, still unable to stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks. She did not dare speak, for fear of her voice breaking.  
  
The dark figure stood up and took a step forward. It was quite a distance away and still in shadow, but now Moon could clearly make out a top hat on the figure's head and a long black cloak flowing from its shoulders. Moon's heart leapt within her chest in excitement.  
  
~If you need Tuxedo Kamen...~ Mamoru had said.  
  
~He knew I needed him, even though I didn't say so,~ the gold-haired soldier thought with a thrill of excitement. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried out.   
  
Now Sailor Pluto whirled around, teardrops spirling off into the air. "Sailor Moon! Wait!"  
  
It was too late. Eternal Sailormoon took a few crucial running steps forward, just enough to place her fully within the side corridor. Before Pluto could reach the intersection of hallways, a new wall suddenly appeared to block her path.  
  
"Nani?!" Sailor Pluto shoved her palms against the wall, but it was as real as any other. It was as if the intersection had been a straight corridor all along. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
There was no response. The two Sailor Senshi were both on their own now.  
  
------------------------------  
  
General Jameton looked away, his thoughts momentarily taking precedence over his sense of self-preservation. By separating the wandering soldiers, Queen Amaranth had certainly gained the upper hand. The war was far from over; Jameton had seen the situation change completely under far more favorable circumstances than this. The only thing that was certain was that from this point on, the Sailor Senshi could not escape this fight without being forever changed.  
  
Behind the troubled general, another pair of eyes was watching from the shadows on an upper level of the control center. As the scene on the viewscreen switched between Sailor Pluto, Eternal Sailormoon, and the dark room where Makoto and Sailor Infinity were being held, the unnoticed observer absorbed it all, every detail and piece of information that could be gathered about the Sailor Senshi of Earth. Watching. Studying. Learning. Choosing a target.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, wait! Onegai..." Eternal Sailormoon collapsed to her knees on the floor of a circular chamber, too exhausted to run any further. Since being separated from Sailor Pluto, Moon had chased the caped figured through numerous twists and turns, never drawing close enough to see his face.   
  
For his part, the tuxedoed man only slowed down enough to shout "This way! Hurry!" when Moon fell too far behind. Now, she had lost sight of him completely, and as Moon knelt on the floor gasping for breath, a nagging feeling that he would not be coming back began to grip her heart.  
  
~I can't give up. I have to find him.~ Groaning with the effort, Eternal Sailormoon began to struggle to her feet.  
  
"Wait, don't exhaust yourself," a voice called out from a passage adjoining the large round room. "Stay and rest a moment."  
  
At this, the gold-haired Senshi hauled herself upright as swiftly as she could and stood alert, Eternal Tier at the ready. "Who's there?" she demanded, her gaze combing the dimly-lit space.  
  
At the far end of the chamber, something moved in an entryway. A length of crimson cloth swam out of the shadows and into the light, led by a slender red shoe. As Eternal Sailormoon watched, trying not to tremble, the tall figure of a thin woman revealed itself from the darkness. The two women studied one another for a moment before their eyes met.  
  
"Who are you?" Eternal Sailormoon asked, unnerved by the obsidian pools of the stranger's dark eyes.  
  
"I am Queen Amaranth." The woman took another step forward, revealing long hair as red as blood. Her lips curved into a strange smile that Moon could not define as either friendly or sinister. "And you are Sailor Moon, heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Moon almost dropped the Eternal Tier, eyes as wide as they could stretch. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I can always identify a fellow carrier of royal blood." Amaranth's black stare fixed itself on the young Senshi's crystal-blue eyes. "You have invaded my realm of your own free will," she observed.  
  
"You have taken some important people; my friends," Moon countered. "I ask that you return them to me." Her grip tightened on her tool as she remembered her mission.  
  
"May I first ask you, Sailor Moon," the crimson-robed woman replied, "why you risk yourself for them? As the heir to the royal house, the future of your planet must depend on you, does it not? Surely your safety is more important than the captives you wish to save?"  
  
Eternal Sailormoon's eyes hardened, and she stared intently at the alien Queen. "A future without my friends is not worth protecting," she declared, her face as serious as steel.  
  
Amaranth nodded slowly, seeming to consider the soldier's words. "Very well," she said at last. "I must tell you, Sailor Moon, I came here to seize your planet for my own purposes. I did not know at the time that this world already belonged to a royal house, least of all the crown of the ancient Silver Millennium itself. Naturally, now that I am aware of this, I will leave your planet in peace."  
  
The blue-eyed soldier's sharp gaze did not soften, although internally she was relieved. "Even if there were no Sailor Senshi here, it would be wrong of you to take over a defenseless planet!" she burst out, appauled by Amaranth's casual attitude about something so serious. "You can't just go around the galaxy using other worlds for your own needs!"  
  
Moon gasped as, for an instant, the alien Queen's demeanor completely changed. A flash of fury contorted her features, accompanied by an explosion of hatred within her black eyes. Amaranth's entire body quaked with anger for the briefest of moments. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the rage vanished, and the red-haired woman composed herself and reverted to her previous air of benign neutrality.  
  
Momentarily shaken, Moon cleared her throat. "Anno... Isn't it better to ask for the things you need?" she inquired timidly. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Amaranth looked away for a moment. "No one can help me," she muttered bitterly. Her fists clenched at her sides, and the Queen recovered her emotionless composure. "Sailor Moon," she began with an oddly warm smile, "I apologize for any pain I might have caused you. I will be leaving this system soon. Please, allow me to return you to your world." She gestured to her side with a crimson-draped arm.  
  
With a faint sucking sound as the fabric of spacetime was warped, a portal swirled into existence a short distance from Amaranth's right side. Within the tear in reality, a familiar scene swam into view. It was the living room of the house where Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru lived. Haruka and Michiru were visible on the other side of the spacetime window, cuddling together on the sofa. Nearby, Ami and Minako chatted aimably while Minako brushed Rei's long violet hair. As the image solidified, the figures noticed Moon watching them and broke into smiles, waving at their friend. They all looked as peaceful and happy as they had ever been.  
  
Eternal Sailormoon waved back timidly when she realized they could see her, glad for a glimpse of familiar faces again. She took a step forward. "What about the others?" she asked, never taking her eyes off her waving friends.  
  
"We've located all of them and returned them through this portal," Queen Amaranth replied. As if on cue, four more women entered the living room. Even Setsuna smiled at the sight of Eternal Sailormoon on the other side of the gate, and Hotaru and Makoto gestured excitedly for Moon to come through to join them. Dejana was standing in the back, nodding eagerly.  
  
~Is it possible? Have we finally met an enemy with compassion and reason?~ Moon walked toward the portal slowly, reveling in the image of her happy friends together again. All eight of them looked as real as life through the hole in the air, despite the distance that separated them from this room. She was so relieved to see they were safe.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," the winged soldier said breathlessly with a small bow, unable to look away long enough to even glance at the Queen she was thanking.  
  
"I will leave your world in peace," Amaranth replied as Moon approached the gently swirling portal. "There is no need for us to fight one another. Just a few more steps, Sailor Moon, and all this will be over."  
  
Something prickled at the back of Moon's mind, a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Her footsteps slowed, despite the encouraging gestures of her friends within the safety of the outer planet Senshi's home. Someone was missing.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" the blonde exclaimed, turning to face the crimson-robed Queen again. "He led me here! Where is he?"  
  
A brief shadow of frustration flickered across Amaranth's pale face, but her friendly half-smile reappeared before Moon noticed it was gone. "Ah, yes, I spoke with him earlier," the Queen explained smoothly. "I sent him to find you so you could both go back to Earth together. He lost you in the corridors, so I sent him on ahead and came back to locate you."  
  
Almost immediately, he too strode into the view shown by the open portal, and gave Eternal Sailormoon that smile that always turned her knees to water. She knew every detail of him, from his charcoal eyes to his smooth ebony hair, and it was all there, Mamoru in his adoring perfection. Surely this was real. The pounding of her heart, the quickening of her breath were certainly real.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Moon breathed. He was back, he was truly back in Japan.  
  
"Usako." There was that voice, that melted-chocolate tone. "Come on, Usako, we're waiting."  
  
Through her joy, Moon wondered vaguely why Mamoru could speak when all her friends seemed muted by the portal. She took another step forward, then hesitated again. As much as she wanted to believe in what was happening, something just didn't add up. Moon studied the image of each of her friends in turn, returning again and again to the sweet face of her fiance, but she could not identify what was itching beneath her skin.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sailor Moon?" Amaranth asked. "It's perfectly safe, I assure you. All of your friends passed through this portal. Don't be timid."  
  
Her voice was so soothing, so reassuring. ~Why can't I believe her?~ Moon wondered, frustrated by her own doubts. ~All of this could be over.~  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru called from the comfort of the familiar living room. "What are you waiting for? Haven't you missed me?"  
  
"Hai, Mamo-chan," Moon stalled while her mind worked furiously. "I've missed you so much. What are you doing back in Tokyo?"  
  
There it was again, that beautiful, endearing, heart-melting smile. "I knew you needed me, Usako," Mamoru replied, his deep mysterious eyes drinking in her image as if it were life-giving water. "Even though you didn't say so, I knew I had to come."  
  
The odango-headed soldier blushed despite herself, smiling at her soulmate. "I'm glad to see you, but what about your studies?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Mamoru looked away and ran one hand awkwardly through his short hair, as he usually did when he was shy about something but didn't want to show it. Moon felt a pang of longing at the familiar gesture and wanted nothing more than to leap through the portal into his arms, but the pebble nagging the back of her mind would not stop itching. Something was definitely wrong with this scene, but Moon could not put her finger on it.  
  
"I was going to wait until later to tell you this, demo..." Mamoru chuckled nervously, then beamed at his love. "I'm not going back to America, Usako. I'm transferring to Tokyo University."  
  
The winged Senshi just stared at him for a moment, alien Queen and foreign labyrinth of corridors forgotten. "N...nani?" she stammered in disbelief. "Going to school in America was your dream, Mamo-chan!"  
  
"That's not important anymore," the dark-haired man replied, the adoring smile back on his lips again. "All I want is to be with you, Usako. I love you."  
  
The tender words brought tears to her eyes. "Mamo-chan..." Her gaze roamed over the entire scene once more; all her friends happy and safe, and her fiance waiting for her with open arms. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
It WAS too good to be true.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her. Rei's hair. Most of the miko's long sleek violet tresses had been burned away in the temple fire, but the Rei on the other side of the portal had hair as long and beautiful as ever. A cold sickness settled in Eternal Sailormoon's stomach, and she took a few steps backward with wide eyes.  
  
"It's not real," she breathed in horror. "It's all an illusion."  
  
There was a low growl nearby, which grew steadily until a roar of pure fury exploded from Queen Amaranth's throat. Eternal Sailormoon leapt about a foot in the air, badly startled by the sudden burst of ear-splitting sound. More terrifying yet was the fact that the Queen's twisted expression and wide, fang-revealing shriek was mimicked by all the images of Moon's friends within the portal, including Mamoru.  
  
For a moment, the blonde soldier was faced with the horror of all her loved ones screaming like monsters. Then the portal disintegrated into spinning particles of shadow, which faded quickly into nothingness. As the gateway vanished, the uniformed sentry behind it was exposed. The red-haired man was holding a set of odd-looking shackles in his hands. He backed up as he glimpsed the Sailor Senshi, his frightened eyes darting between Moon and his Queen.  
  
"Go on, get out of here," Amaranth ordered the soldier with a sweep of her hand. He hesitated, as if unsure about leaving his sovereign with a Sailor Senshi. "Go!" the Queen yelled, pointing sharply at the exit behind her. The man was out of the room in a flash, vanishing into the shadows.  
  
"So, you think you can outsmart my illusions," the crimson-robed woman said icily, taking a few strides forward toward Eternal Sailormoon. Amaranth's eyes burned into the gold-haired young woman despite their inky blackness.   
  
Moon swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep her head together and to stand her ground. She looked up at the tall woman, so dangerous and menacing, and one thing Amaranth had said rushed back into Moon's mind. ~No one can help me.~  
  
"We don't have to fight. Tell me what it is you need from this planet," the winged Senshi pleaded. "I'll find a way to help you, I promise."  
  
Queen Amaranth only laughed. "That's not the way the universe works, you silly little girl," she sneered. "It's time you learned that."  
  
Moon opened her mouth to dispute Amaranth's view, but then she remembered. "My friends. They aren't safe at home. Where are they?" she asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Wandering, or captured," Amaranth replied with a casual air, but her eyes betrayed the pleasure she took in her opponent's fear and worry.  
  
~Why is she just standing there?~ Moon wondered, frustration building within her. ~It's just her and me. Why isn't she attacking? Maybe...she doesn't want a fight after all.~ The blonde's fledgeling hopes were dashed by the red-headed woman's next statement.  
  
"One of them, however," Amaranth said blandly, "is dead."  
  
The bottom dropped out of Moon's world. She gasped repeatedly as if she had been struck in the stomach, and dropped hard to her knees on the floor. The Eternal Tier rolled out of her gloved hand. "It's a lie," she whispered, although the feeling of dread she had experienced earlier argued otherwise. "You lie!"  
  
"You're their Princess, aren't you?" the alien Queen scoffed. "You know better." She stepped closer to the shuddering soldier. "So, what are you going to do now, Sailor Moon?"  
  
Eternal Sailormoon felt like she was going to be sick. Memories of Sailor Galaxia's systematic elimination of the Senshi surged within her mind in a wave of grief. ~Not again. It can't be happening again!~ She breathed heavily, fighting the nausea that plagued her stomach. ~It can't be true, it can't be.~ Enemy after enemy, it was always the same. Their opponent would wring out every drop of misery from the Sailor Senshi, and in the end, it always came down to Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal.  
  
Her ears were filled with the ringing laughter of the woman towering over her cowering form. ~Are we truly fated to experience that cycle of pain over and over again?~ Moon wondered wildly. ~A different enemy, the same agony?~  
  
In the end, it always came down to the compassionate soldier who alone was both reluctant to fight and forced to. Sailor Moon always had to fight, when there was no one else left. ~I will have to face her in the end, whether I want to or not,~ Moon knew. ~Do we have to endure all that suffering first?~ Her fingers reached out and closed around the Eternal Tier. ~Iie. It doesn't have to be that way. My enemy is right here, right now.~  
  
~Demo, there is no evidence yet that she has harmed Earth,~ a tiny voice within her protested. Moon silenced it. ~Not yet. But she will.~ Her blue eyes focused on the weapon in her hand while her heart focused on the emptiness she did not yet have a name for. ~In the end it will be the same. Why not act now? Why not avoid all that inevitable pain?~  
  
~Because that is not who you are,~ the small voice replied. But Eternal Sailormoon could not hear it anymore. All she could hear was the sinister laughter of an enemy bent on destroying her friends and her world.  
  
"I won't forgive you. For justice, I am the sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon," she said softly, her gaze still fixed on the floor. "I will punish you. Now."  
  
Moon stood up, the fires of determination blazing in her narrowed eyes. These eyes were different from what she had shown her enemy earlier. Amaranth stopped laughing. Moon raised the Eternal Tier in her hand and looked at it. Then she tossed it aside.  
  
"Too afraid to fight, Sailor Moon?" Amaranth jeered, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.  
  
The winged soldier merely glared at the Queen with eyes of blue flame. Her hands came up. Her locket opened. A blast of brilliant white light burst from the Silver Crystal and flooded the chamber, banishing the dimness and shadow in a blinding wave.  
  
"I will not allow you to destroy the peace that we have worked so hard to build," Moon announced in a cold, even voice. Amaranth's eyes were wide but she did not retreat, and simply stood there, watching.  
  
Although set on her decision, the legendary soldier of mercy could not watch what she was about to do. Eternal Sailormoon closed her eyes as she lifted her hands, drawing the Silver Crystal out of her locket and raising it above her head. She felt a sudden draft of cold air as her Sailor fuku disintegrated into ribbons of energy, then a familiar warmth and lightness as the ancient Princess gown with its gold accents settled around her body.  
  
Normally, she asked the Silver Crystal to provide the necessary energy. Now, she demanded it. Eyes firmly closed, Princess Serenity swung her arms forward, thrusting the Silver Crystal out in front of her and releasing a strong pulse of energy. Wave after wave of deadly power rolled out of the jewel, shooting toward Queen Amaranth like successive laser beams. As Serenity felt her power expand beyond the walls of the chamber, she dedicated a corner of her mind to holding the energy in check within the confines of the room. If she truly was on a spaceship, the Silver Crystal could destroy the entire craft if she wasn't careful.  
  
Serenity called on all the strength she possessed, gathering it all into the ancient gem that focused the energy into a powerful weapon. She concentrated on the gentle euphoria of pure life energy flowing through her body, trying not to think about the fact that she was destroying the leader of a people with very little justification. She thought about her friends; the one who was already lost, whoever that was, and the ones she would be saving from the same fate.  
  
Her body shuddered with effort as the power streamed from the jewel that was the center of her soul. Serenity was nearing the point of no return, that threshold beyond which her most vital life energy would become the fuel for the attack and she would become a martyr for her cause. As tears welled up beneath her closed eyelids, Serenity decided it would be worth it. ~It's better to sacrifice myself for the future now than to fail and have to go through all of this again.~  
  
As she approached the final boundary, Princess Serenity realized something that the turmoil in her mind had prevented her from noticing earlier. Her target was making no sounds at all. Stranger yet, Serenity's energy blast was meeting no resistance: Amaranth was not fighting back. Dreading what she would see, the blonde Princess opened her eyes.  
  
It took all the restraint Serenity could muster to prevent herself from dropping the Silver Crystal in shock. Queen Amaranth was standing exactly where she had been when Serenity closed her eyes, and was not moving. She was completely uninjured, her black eyes still fixed on the Princess and her Crystal. Serenity gasped in disbelief. The power shooting from her ultimate attack was passing right through Amaranth's body as if she were air, exploding against the wall behind her into a splash of glittering energy. The Queen herself was not being damaged in the least, despite the blasts of light streaming directly through her chest.  
  
Princess Serenity broke the flow of her life energy, carefully calming the Silver Crystal back to its usual duller brilliance. Without the power pulsing through her veins, she swayed weakly on her feet, lightheaded from expending so much energy. Clutching the Silver Crystal protectively to her chest, Serenity collapsed on the floor, her white dress flowing out over the metal. "It's impossible," she gasped. "How..."  
  
Queen Amaranth stepped forward, towering over the fallen Princess. Her features were alight in an expression of absolute sadistic glee, her eyes bright with triumph. "You fool!" she cried out, laughing at Serenity's weakened form. "Illusions are my strength! Did you truly believe I would risk facing my enemy in person?" She tilted her chin upwards, her lips shifting into a sneer of distain. "I have been defeating Sailor Senshi for longer than you have been alive," Amaranth said haughtily, "and I have become exceedingly good at it."  
  
The crimson-robed woman's head snapped back as a flurry of laughter burst from her throat. Princess Serenity could only stare up helplessly as peal after peal of laughter filled her ears. Amaranth's rolling laughter still echoed around the room as the Queen's tall form disintegrated into a cloud of glittering dust, then faded into mist, then was gone.  
  
Serenity curled up into a ball around the Silver Crystal, huddling on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. There was nothing to drown out the tiny voice now as it reminded her that she had violated her most sacred morals for nothing.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Queen Amaranth was still laughing when she opened her eyes in the command center. The light of the Crimson Crystal faded to a dull russet glow as the Queen returned her mind to her idle body. After so many years of moving through illusions, there was only a moment of disorientation. At last, Amaranth breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back in the center seat.  
  
Heaving a sigh of his own, but for different reasons, General Jameton moved to Amaranth's side. "My lady."  
  
"What is it, General?" the red-haired woman asked wearily, leaning on the arm of her throne.  
  
"The ShapeShifter and the Shadow have been asking to speak with you," Jameton informed her. "Shall we bring them back?"  
  
"No." Amaranth sat up again and raised the Crimson Crystal between her hands. The gem began to glow anew. "I'll send myself again. It's all right, General," she added as he opened his mouth to protest, concern in his eyes. "I have some business to discuss with those two." Her blood-red lips curved slowly into a smile, revealing her short pointed fangs.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Book One, Part Five  
  
To Be Continued in Book One, Part Six: Fire  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon: Eternity copyright 2004 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Original version copyright 1997 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Sailor Infinity/Dejana Talis was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property, and may not be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


End file.
